Darkness and Shadow
by ElementalDarkness
Summary: She was the only one that gained his trust. But soon, he discovered her secrets and lies. Will she suffer? Or will unexpected things happen...? bakuraxoc thief bakuraxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or this story whatsoever. I had gotten this authors permission to put her story on fanfiction because I thought this was a great story. So remember this is not mine. Credits go to Kristin.

Night... The time that seems so perfect. It's the time where the shadows come out and dance across the land, and the only lights provided are the bright flaming fires and the pale light of the moon. Naomi sat there alone in her room near the window, staring out into the village that she claimed as her home. However, in truth, She has never felt at home. Naomi has always been alone; detached from the world, so it would seem as if the darkness and shadow only remain as her only company...

For all Naomi's life, people have called her a witch; a being from hell whom Ra has cursed, and so alone she stays...most likely for the rest of her life. As Naomi stared out into the village, she felt something strange. The air felt different tonight as if something were going to happen. While being alert, she finally noticed something. There were three men riding on horses, except they wore a black cloak, and all black clothing, looking very suspicious, which sparked her curiosity.

Naomi ran out and followed them, but kept her distance. They had ridden around the city and she began to feel that maybe she was wrong. Then they finally stopped at a bar. When Naomi walked in behind them, she went straight to the other side of the room and watched from the shadows. These three mysterious men walked over to yet another mysterious man who wore a red cloak. However, he had his hood risen so Naomi could not make out who he was, but she could see his lips and that is all she needed. Naomi knew how to read lips rather well and made out their conversation as such.

"Sir, their defenses are weak. We should have no problem," the first man stated.

"Very good. And their treasury?" the man in the red cloak asked.

"Beyond satisfaction," the second man gave a slight smirk.

"Very well. Go and tell the men to gather. We attack in an hour while they are asleep," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

They soon turned and left. However, the man in the red cloak stayed for a few minutes longer before he stood and began walking toward the door. He took one last look around and smirked before leaving. Naomi decided that she should leave, too. She stood up and walked out the door. When she was walking through the streets, pick pocketing people that passed her, Naomi had bumped into that same man with the red cloak and found a piece of jewelry in his bag. A beautiful solid gold piece that seemed like a necklace had fallen out of his bag. She picked it up and observed it. However, after studying it a little longer, she recognized it from the temple of Isis.

It was the same band that was on the wrist of the statue of the wondrous goddess. But in reality, Naomi didn't care for the gods; she even doubts their existence. After remembering this, she ran out after him. But when she finally made it, he was no where to be found. Naomi lowered her head and thought as to how this is going to play out. While walking, she tried to put the pieces together.

_Think... Think hard.. Who are they? I remember them saying something about treasury, which most likely means they are thieves... Well then, I'd best get ready for them. _Naomi thought.

The rest of the walk home was quiet as usual. Naomi lurked in the shadows. Everyone was going to sleep now. They sure are in for a surprise. When she was nearly home, Naomi heard the horn, which signified there was trouble on its way and in unison. Within a matter of minutes, every light turned on and soon afterwards, the streets were filled making it difficult to get inside her house. There were soon horses, which rode through in a full gallop, crashing into people. Blood came from every direction and soon Naomi finally made it out of the chaos. However, when Naomi got into her room, there was already a man there. He had heard her enter and turned from her things immediately. He looked at her up and down then smirked saying,

"Well aren't you an awkward looking one? However, still beautiful... Perhaps since you don't have anything worth stealing, I could just take you instead!"

He began his stride towards her and she just kept walking backwards towards her dresser until she bumped into it. Naomi searched around, never leaving eye contact when finally he was right in front of her. His hands began trailing down her body, and as he leaned in for a kiss, Naomi looked away. This gave her the opportunity to see what she was looking for. No sooner had Naomi grabbed it, he struck her across the face causing Naomi to spiral down onto the floor. He quickly jumped on top of her. Naomi pointed the knife that she had grabbed upwards causing him to jump into his own death. She pushed the corpse aside without emotion.

Naomi looked outside and saw that dozens of people were being slain and raped. However, her attention was diverted to a group of men heading towards her house. She had to think fast, so she grabbed the man and dragged him into the closet. Naomi quickly stripped him of his clothing and put them on making sure that she covered her face and hair. She heard the others who lived in the same house screaming, which informed her that the thieves were close. Naomi ran out, quickly got underneath the bed, and grabbed her bag that had all the treasuries she had stolen earlier. She got out and stood up just in time as the door opened, and in walked two men. One had the woman who lived down the street, draped over his shoulder. And the other had a bag, which were filled with all kinds of different things. They looked at Naomi and asked,

"Is there anything worthwhile in here?"

Naomi opened up her rather large bag. It was her collection throughout the past year. Inside was filled with all the very expensive things she stole, including that one bracelet. They took a look inside and both smiled and said,

"Well somebody hit the jackpot! Anyway, come on! There are other places we need to go to."

That one grabbed her arm and began pulling her, so Naomi had no choice but to go with them. When she got into the streets, all she simply had to do was walk through since everyone thought she was with them. Though, she began getting annoyed, so she looked around and soon saw a guard riding toward her on a horse. Naomi turned and faced him completely, staring him down as he came toward her. When he saw her, he simply smirked and yelled the word, die. The men that had grabbed Naomi earlier began yelling at her to get out of the way. But instead, she began running toward the horse. When the horse was right in front of her, Naomi stepped aside and grabbed the reigns, latching herself onto the side and swung herself onto the horse's back, throwing off the guard in a matter of seconds. This was all done without ever receiving a scratch.

Naomi made the horse halt to a stop and saw the two men with their jaws dropped. The man from before with the red cloak had his hood off revealing his entirely shocked face. Naomi immediately recognized him. He was Bakura, the famous King of thieves. The man who had a bigger bounty on his head than probably any other man in history. Suddenly, Naomi's thoughts were interrupted by a man running up to her with a sword. She caused the horse to rear back on its hind legs, kicking the man in the face. She looked back and saw Bakura slightly overwhelmed, so Naomi quickly began to ride over. He looked up and saw her hand outstretched toward him. Bakura smirked as he took a hold of it, swinging himself onto the horse in a standing position. He stayed on for but a few seconds before grabbing a clothing wire and swinging himself over into a different fight.

Naomi's attention was on him. So much that she didn't notice a guard riding toward her with a spear. As he rode closer, he was able to strike her shoulder, causing Naomi to fall off her horse, which has took off. Naomi was then forced to pull out her sword and fight. But since the guard got her good shoulder, she had to fight with the wrong hand. After a while of fighting, she finally found herself out of the mess. Naomi climbed up onto the roof of a building and looked around for a second. Soon, she saw Bakura in yet another jam. He was cornered in an alley way by far more men than he could handle. Naomi quickly jumped from roof to roof until she was there. Naomi noticed that they were standing right beneath the scaffolds.

She waited until Bakura backed up far enough. Then, she jumped onto the top of the unsteady platform causing it to fall and crash through the next one and the next. It fell all the way down until Naomi landed right on top of all the men. She stood up and brushed herself off. Naomi looked up and saw Bakura just staring at her. She too, kept eye contact for a while, until she heard a loud victory shout. Naomi looked out and sprinted off. Out there, she saw all the men shouting in triumph. Bakura then passed her, though she didn't mind him not thanking her. It was best if no one spoke to her at all. Soon, they began packing up, and while Naomi thought everyone's attention was off of her, she started walking away, hoping to get away quietly. Suddenly, Naomi felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not owned by me. Plot owned by kristin.

A voice came from behind and said,

"Hey, man! That was awesome! Those moves you pulled back there were priceless!"

Naomi turned to see the man from before that was holding the woman. She just stared at him with her hollow eyes and nodded. He looked at her weirdly and asked,

"What's the matter? Can't talk?"

That gave Naomi an idea. She turned around and took out her sword to write in the sand a message telling him she was a mute. He studied the words carefully.

"Well uh... I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't read. But I got the hint that you're either a mute, or you ain't got no tongue. So the basic deal is, you can't talk," he said.

Naomi just nodded.

"Well my name is Disebek. I'd ask for yours, but it would be pointless. Anyway, we best get going. The others are going to leave us behind if we don't," he smiled.

He turns and starts walking away. Naomi stood there waiting for him to turn the corner to make her escape. But that crumbled to pieces when he turned around.

"Are you coming or what?" Disebek asked.

Naomi sighed inwardly and said many colorful words in her head. She knew this wasn't good, but she had no choice but to follow, or else her life would be cut even shorter than what it probably is. Naomi mounted the last horse remaining and glanced around to see many men carrying women and bags of treasure with them. Naomi had your own bag and two extra which were filled with things which she had gathered from different places. Naomi only steals the most valuable things, so she had three bags of gold, silver, and jewels.

The sun did not come up today. There was a storm brewing and the black clouds began eliminating the sun. A cool yet strong breeze blew through. Although, no one seemed worried about this. They kept their even pace, heading to who knows where. A few men stared at her and whispered among themselves which spread. Whatever they spoke of, Naomi feared it wasn't good, yet kept her non-emotional attitude and face. But it was suddenly hit with shock as your horse reared up from the loud crack of thunder. She let the horse settle down as men passed. A few other horses had gotten startled as well.

The sky was black and was lit only by the lightning that flashed everywhere. Naomi soon heard a yell and recognized it as Bakura's.

"We are nearly there! Keep those beasts under control!" he commanded.

Disebek rode up beside Naomi and said, "Man. He really can keep his cool, huh?"

Naomi just nodded and stared ahead. Disebek continued.

"You know, you really keep your cool, too. It makes me wonder if you have any cares in the world."

Naomi just shook her head saying no.

"Well, you sure as hell act like it. But I suppose it encourages the rest of us as well. I mean, we each have our own worries about many things; even the things we do. But when we see people like you and our leader, who seem to be fearless, we ourselves gain the same attitude. We are encouraged by your actions... But... I think you're not only cool, but you also have that creep feel to you. Oh well. No one can be perfect," he shrugged with a smile.

There was a long pause. Finally, Disebek talked once more.

"You know, I really wish you can talk. It would be so much easier, you know. Oh look! We're here!"

Naomi's head popped up in the direction he was pointing and saw a rather large oasis. Everyone walked in there and soon neared a small pond with a waterfall. Bakura led his men into a cave behind it. The cave continued on for what seemed like forever, and it was beginning to get rather cold. He finally stopped, turned to a wall, then got off his horse and knocked twice. Soon, the wall opened, revealing what seemed like a beautiful underground kingdom. Draperies, portraits, fires, torches; it was neatly decorated and breathtaking.

The men instantly scattered, except for Naomi. She got off her horse and walked slowly to the stables, following the tracks. When she reached her destination, she put the horse inside and began walking out. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something. Naomi turned and saw the most magnificent horse that anyone can ever lay eyes on. She walk over and set the bags down on the ground. Naomi reached up toward the horse slowly and steadily. She could tell it was rather hesitant on what to do. When her hand was only a little ways away, she stopped and just stared into its eyes.

Naomi saw defiance and freedom in them, and knew he hadn't been broken. She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't realize how restless the horse was getting until he reared back on his hind legs. Naomi jumped away so as not to be harmed and saw him prance around his stall, bucking his feet, and snorting at her. Naomi just stood there. It kept getting angrier, but Naomi just smirked.

_Just you wait... I will tame you, you beast. And when I do, I will ride you through the scorching heat of the desert sun. _She thought.

Naomi picked up the bags and walked outside until she found herself in the main hall. She threw the bags down at Bakura's feet and he looked up at you from his slut, then down at the bags again. He had a questioning stare about him. Naomi broke it by bowing slightly and turned to walk away. She headed straight for a corner and sat there alone in the shadows looking around at the disgusting sight. The men were already drunk and a few of them were raping women, while others simply enjoyed the sluts that walked around. The rest were fighting, gambling, vomiting, or yelling. Naomi closed her eyes, tuning everything out. She tried to think of something; anything else! But her futile efforts were cut short by a voice.

"Why, hello. You're that guy everyone's been talking about."

She opened her eyes to see a man who had brown hair with a hint of blonde, and deep brown eyes. He leaned down next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Denger. They say you're quiet a fighter. However, you're a mute. Is this true?" he asked.

Naomi nodded a yes.

"Well either way, you look bored. Why aren't you enjoying yourself with women, or some liquor? Or... do you not participate in such things?" Denger wondered.

She nodded once more.

"Well, that's rather odd," Denger smiled, "But hey, it's what you do. I would be having a drink myself if it weren't for the fact that I have guard duty tonight... People like me tend to need a drink to escape the nightmares of their past."

Naomi glanced over at him and just stared into his eyes, thinking what you wanted to say.

_Everyone wishes to escape their past... But if you ever wish to be free, you must face your fears, your past. You must not run._

After a few seconds, Denger let out a laugh.

"Strange. It was as if I could almost hear your thoughts through your eyes... But it is not possible for me to do it. I will forever be cursed to be a drunk man who is tormented by his past..."

Naomi continued to look at him. He had a smile on his face, but looked as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly, he stretched and stood up.

"Well, I better get going before Bakura kills me... But Disebek was right about you. He said that when someone's around you, they feel as if though they've known you forever. And they suddenly tell you everything about them! How you gain such trust is a mystery. But I, for one, am glad that you're around."

He shortly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Naomi alone again. She waited for the longest time before finally, the last one was asleep. She stood up and began walking away. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder which caused her to cringed in pain; it was the wounded shoulder they grabbed. Naomi nudged off the hand and turned around to see Bakura standing right in front of her. They locked eyes for a while.

"I've heard much about you from my men... How your trust was quickly gained. How you ride with excellence, and how your fighting is amazing. But I do wonder how I have never witnessed your presence until last night. Very curious... and a thing like that is not overlooked. However, you saved my life, and I am obligated to spare yours. I believe there is a secret behind that mask," Bakura said.

He leaned in closer and stared at Naomi straight into her eyes. His crimson eyes felt as if they were looking into her very soul.

"Your eyes are unlike any I have ever seen. Not so much the color for that is strange too, but how hollow they are. Yet... how they draw one in and make that one feel as if they can trust you," he slightly whispered. Bakura pulled away and continued. "How old are you?"

Naomi lifted Bakura's hand and wrote the number sixteen. His eyes widened.

"Sixteen? You're only sixteen?!"

She nodded again.

"What is your name?"

Naomi gave a pause and shook her head.

"So you haven't got a name... Well if you haven't got a name, then I shall give you one. You will be called... Pentaware."

And of course, she nodded in agreement.

"Well Pentaware, I do suppose I owe you a thanks for saving me in the village. And I do agree with my men; your fighting skills are amazing. However, not perfect, judging by that wound on your shoulder. Which you also left carelessly unattended to. Because you are such a valuable ally, I cannot afford your death. Am I clear?"

Yes, she nodded again.

(Boy. A lot of people like to talk to her even though shes mute eh?)

"Good. Now let's take you to a room. It will only be yours. There, you can dress your wound and sleep comfortably. Of course, I'd offer some... entertainment; however, after watching you tonight, it seems you are not interested in such things. Am I right?"

Yes, yes. She nodded.

"Good. Now follow me."

Bakura turned and led Naomi down the hallways. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Well, here you go. Now get your wounded ass in there and sleep. Oh, and one more thing. That horse; it can't be broken. It has killed the past three men who had tried. Stay away from it unless you wish to suffer the same fate," Bakura smirked.

He turned to leave. Naomi stood there, unmoving and watched him leave until he was gone. She walked into her room, and it was perfect. (Use your imagination on the bedroom.) Naomi had dressed the wound, and slightly felt hungry. She ate a few pieces of fruit that was already set on her drawer before going off to bed. Of course, she had already locked her doors tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine. Kristin's

Naomi awoke with a start and glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She dripped with sweat from the nightmare she had fallen asleep to. Naomi slowly touched her forehead.

_Damn... Why does that dream haunt me... Why can't I forget? Why can't I just move on...?_

These questions have yet to be answered.

Naomi stood up and grabbed her clothes. She decided to wash them and took them into the bathroom. Dipping the clothes in the water, she rinsed off the blood and sand that was on them. (Heheheh... blood and sand guess who!) When she was finished, she hung them to dry. Naomi made her bed and began to sharpen her weapons. (She's wearing her brawl and underwear. Heheh... imagine seeing someone sharpen weapons only in their undergarments.) When Naomi finally finished, she walked over to her clothes to test them. Unfortunately, they weren't dry and she was getting impatient.

_Damn it! Why can't they have extra clothes? _Naomi cursed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Naomi became alert. She went over and knocked back.

"Hurry the hell up! Do you understand!?" Bakura ordered.

Naomi knocked, letting him know that she had heard. She went back to her clothes and just glared at it tiredly. But then an idea came to her. She grabbed some extra bandages and took of her brawl. She tightly wrapped the bandages around her breasts to hide her secret more easily.

_It's good the damn clothes are baggy. Or else, I would be dead by now._

She got dressed and walked outside and down the hall. Naomi reached the main room and noticed everyone's attention was in the center of the room, so she walked over. There was a fight going on between Disebek and another guy. Naomi watched intently, but still had her emotionless face. They were no where evenly matched, but Disebek was doing great. But he gave the man the upper hand when he got overconfident. He headed toward the man's stomach straight on. The man was huge and attacking him straight on like that would be suicidal!

The man easily threw him aside. As Disebek went flying straight into the wall, Naomi saw the big man pull out his sword and put it over Disebek's head. When she saw the look in Disebek's eyes, she knew instantly that this wasn't performance. This was a duel. A duel to the death. Naomi quickly ran out and blocked the downward attack that came from the huge man. She ground her teeth, trying to keep his sword from cutting her in half. Naomi finally pushed him away and glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead seven times over. But she was distracted by Disebek saying her name in a shocked and shaken tone at the same time. Naomi turned and faced him, kneeling down beside him with a look of worry in her eyes. He smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. Just a couple cuts. But you shouldn't have interfered! I started this fight because I mouthed off and called him a few vulgare names. We got into an argument which turned into a duel to the death," Disebek explained.

Disebek stood up, but was grabbed by the collar by Naomi.

"Listen! I have to complete what I've started! Otherwise, what honor do I have!?"

Naomi got annoyed by his rambling, so she attempted to drag him away. But he pushed her off.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL FINISH THIS!"

_Bam!_

Disebek was knocked straight to the floor. And he was knocked out cold. Everyone had shocked and confused looks on their faces as they all slowly turned to Naomi. Naomi had brought her fist back from the blow and cracked her knuckles.

_Dumb ass bastard... I'll never understand men and their stupidity. _Naomi thought with irritation.

"What the hell did you do?!" fumed a voice from behind.

Naomi turned to see Bakura. He was severely pissed. She glared at him and stormed over, instantly grabbing his hand. She wrote the words,

'Why the hell were you allowing this to happen!?'

"Because he deserved it," Bakura replied.

'You were just going to sit back and watch him get killed!?'

"Yes."

'Whatever happened to the thieves' code? Where it states that you can never kill a fellow thief unless under the circumstances of betrayal? Frankly, if you ask me, this whole thing was so fucking pointless and immature!' Naomi scolded. 'I can't even spell what I have to say! To be honest, your men need to grow up if they allow insults to get them so worked up, and end up killing a fellow thief and a friend!'

Bakura said nothing. He just stared at her in disbelief. Naomi just glared at him for a few seconds longer before turning around with her head lowered and eyes closed. Everyone moved out of her way and stared in disbelief. While Naomi was leaving, she heard the men cheer in the background. She turned around with confusion. She had no idea why they were cheering, but... she kind of liked it. Then again, it was also way too much attention, and she, after all, preferred the shadows. So Naomi turned and headed to a corner, sitting there in the shadows.

A woman came and gave Naomi some food. Naomi nodded and accepted the food. While eating, a sleazy slut would walk up and try to seduce her, but she kindly and gradually dismissed her. She went off with a pout, hoping for a next time.

(Heheheh... wonder what they would do if they found out that Naomi was really a girl.)

When Naomi was finished and also, finally getting sick to be around such a disgusting place, she stood up and headed toward the stalls. A few men, including Bakura, spotted her. They wondered where she was going, but simple dismissed it and went back to their normal... er... stuff. Naomi reached the stalls and headed straight for the horse, the wild desert stallion in which she had fallen in love with at first sight.

The horse immediately recognized her and began rearing up, snorting at her in defiance. Its deadly look didn't phase her a bit. Naomi looked over to her right and saw a fenced in area about fifty feet away. She smirked, walked over, and unlocked the gate. The horse immediately began to chase after her. But she ran straight for the ring and made it in a few seconds. Stopping, Naomi turned to the side. The horse passed her giving her the opportunity to shut the fence door quickly. Jumping over the fence, Naomi tightened her mask to make sure it would stay on.

After a few seconds of watching the beautiful horse running and prancing around the ring, Naomi smiled and jumped back over the fence. She walked all the way to the middle of the ring. But this time, the horse had already faced her. Suddenly, it began to charge toward Naomi. But she stood her ground. When the horse was right in front of her, she sidestepped, grabbed him by the mane, and swung herself onto his back.

Of course after this stunt, he immediately stopped and began jumping, kicking, anything to get Naomi off. He even slammed up against the fence, and slammed himself onto the ground. When he finally got tired, Naomi jumped off his back. She was getting no where. Suddenly, it hit her! Naomi walked over and grabbed a bucket of water and some carrots, and walked back into the ring. The horse, laying down, perked his ears straight up and became alert. Naomi placed the bucket down ten feet away from him. He relaxed a bit. But he relaxed even more when she took five steps back.

Naomi bowed on one knee and lowered her head. The horse was hesitant, but stood up and walked over to the bucket and began drinking. Naomi dared not to move and just kept her pose. But soon, she heard it walk toward her and nudge her with his nose. Naomi smiled and took out one of the carrots. She held it up and he instantly began to chew it. Naomi reached up to pet him, but as soon as he felt the touch, he jerked away. She looked at him with eyes filled with peace, so he reluctantly stepped back toward her and ate once more. Naomi gave it another shot. He flinched, but then allowed her to keep stroking his silky mane.

When he was done eating, he lifted up his head making him look so powerful. Naomi stood up as well and just stared amazingly at the horse. What he did next, shocked her. He had rested his head on her shoulder. When Naomi came to, she closed her eyes and gently held him in place while stroking him. Her fingers ran through his mane. Her eyes stayed closed, soaking up every minute of this.

When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes. Suddenly, he turned his side to face her. Naomi smiled and slowly got on. She ran him around the ring, pranced, galloped, and walked. She had done it; she had broken him. No... that was wrong. He could never be broken. He simply trusts her. Naomi finally got off and opened the gate. She led him out and petted him once more. Then she got back on him and rode him down the halls until reaching the main room. Once arriving, Naomi noticed that everyone's attention was on a dancer in the very back of the room.

Naomi watched with disgust, but knowing Bakura, he would kill her is she interrupted. When it was finally done, Naomi whistled loudly, causing everyone to turn her way. (Can a mute whistle??) Their mouths dropped wide open once the saw her. Bakura walked out from among the crowds, stunned.

"How... how did... you...?" he began.

But Naomi silenced him by putting her hand up. Naomi jumped off and walked over to him, grabbing his hand.

'I want to take him out for a run. But I can't remember how to get out,'

Bakura just nods in disbelief. She couldn't help but smirk at his dazed look. It was kind of funny. Bakura walked toward the horse. But when he was about to touch him, the horse reared back causing Bakura to quickly jump away. He turned around and glared at Naomi.

"What's the matter? I thought you broke him!" Bakura exclaimed.

'I did not break him for he can never be broken. I simply gained his trust. He is strong and free minded nor is he easily won over. He kind of resembles your attitude...' Naomi spelled out.

I suppose so," Bakura smirked. "Well, let's take him out for a ride."

Bakura led Naomi out, and she followed. Soon, they were outside. The sun was beginning to set, so the sky was turning into its mixture of colors. Naomi got back on the horse. He reared up and took off. He galloped so rapidly, making the wind blow hard against her face. Naomi felt wonderful. She rode him for the longest time. Bakura watched. He obviously thought she was going to run away, but she didn't care at the moment. She felt something. Something different in the desert with these thieves. Something... she hasn't felt in the longest time... She felt... happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: does not belong to me at all. Belongs to kristin.

Naomi finally finished riding and jumped off the horse. She turned over to Bakura who still had a stunned look on his face.

"He truly is an amazing animal..." Bakura commented.

Naomi smiled and took his hand.

'How would you like to ride him?' she spelled out.

Bakura instantly ripped his hands away and glared.

"Do you not remember what happened earlier? That horse responds to you and you alone!" he said in a deathly tone.

'Bakura, don't tell me that you, the mighty Thief King, is afraid of this beast. If so, it makes me question whether you are worthy of your title.'

(Eee... she went too far. Thats for sure)

Bakura's glare and deathly tone just deepened even more. His normal, violet eyes turned into a deep crimson red.

"Remember you you are for I have shown you kindness and trust to you thus far. But I will not hesitate to remove your head from your body the next time you speak with such boldness. Do you understand?" Bakura hissed which caused chills up Naomi's spine.

Naomi nodded and spelled out her apology in the air. But Bakura simply lowered his head and continued.

"Very well. You can teach me how to get close to him. I know that I can't do it on my own. You must show me how."

Naomi went to grab a bucket of water and two large carrots. She came back out and gave him exact instructions based upon how she achieved this. Bakura nodded and did everything exactly the way he was told. By then, he was already on the stallion's back. The horse rook off far more better than when he had rode Naomi.

They both rode extremely fast with the stars and the moon as their only light. After a while, he came back with a satisfied smirk across his lips.

"This horse is the fastest I have ever ridden! If it weren't for the fact that you were a thief, I would gladly steal him from you and take him as my own," Bakura stated.

Naomi smiled and took his hand.

'There would be no need for my intention was to give him to you anyway. I only ask you take good care of him.'

"You're giving him to me freely?" Bakura asked with astonishment.

She nods.

"I'm afraid I have no understanding of your ways whatsoever. However, I accept your gift with much gratitude. Now, shall we head inside?" Bakura said.

Naomi went to put back the stallion in his stall and they both walked back to the main hall. They stayed at their designated spots for a while. After a couple of hours, Bakura left, as usual, with one of the many women that were around and headed for his room. As soon as he left, a man stood up, stormed over to Naomi, and pulled out his sword.

"All right, imposter! On your feet!" he ordered.

Naomi's eyes widened, but stood up nonetheless. By this time, everyone's attention was toward the two of you. The man continued.

"I know you are no thief! You are an imposter, and it is my duty to kill you here and now! So arm yourself!"

Naomi lowered her head, closed her eyes, and took out her sword. But she still kept the sheath on. She waited and soon heard him coming, so she sidestepped. Naomi opened her eyes and glanced to the side. She saw Denger standing amidst the crowd. While fighting, she began trying to gesture him to go get Bakura. After about ten minutes, she managed to throw the man against the wall and turned to a very confused Denger.

Naomi slowly acted everything out. She pointed toward him, then Bakura's seat, and down at the ground. He finally got the idea and immediately took off after Bakura. Naomi managed to focus on her battle and blocked the man's attack. After about five minutes, Bakura ran in and grabbed the man by the neck and threw him away. Naomi was completely out of breath. She had a few scratched on her arms and back, but nothing serious.

"What the hell are you doing, Joseph," Bakura said calmly. Though Naomi could pick up the rage aura from him without a problem.

"That boy is an imposter! Mostly likely a spy as well. We have to kill him!" Joseph accused.

"Can you prove this matter?"

"Yes. There are two reason as to why I say this. One is that if he really has been here all this time, how is it that no one knew of his existence except for the day we robbed that village? And two. My brother, Timothy, is missing. When we had counted and checked the men, we weren't missing anyone and my brother's body was never found. If he were dead, we would have had one less of men than we do now."

_Why does this man seem so familiar to me? _Naomi thought as she observed him.

Her memory shot right back to that night when a man was in her room and had attempted to rape her. That man and this Joseph looked exactly alike. She instantly knew that she was the one responsible for his brother's death. Her eyes softened from their normal harsh or emotionless looks.

Bakura finally spoke up.

"You are right... This boy is an imposter. However, he is one that has saved my life and a couple of others as well. He is one who has gained our trust and out hearts. I now consider him as part of our family. If you have a problem with it, then you can leave."

Joseph's eyes were filled with rage. Naomi walked over and everyone turned to her, wondering what she was going to do next. She turned to Bakura and wrote out on his hand.

'Please, I ask of you to translate this message to Joseph.'

Bakura nods and she continued. Bakura repeated everything she wrote out.

'Joseph, I do admit that I am an imposter. However, I am obligated to inform you that I had seen your brother at my last village. And I also killed him. I wish I could give you an explanation as to why I did it, but alas, I cannot.'

By this time, Joseph's eyes had widened.

'I am deeply and truly sorry for what I have done. I hope you could possibly forgive me.'

There was a slight pause before Naomi finally built up her courage.

'However... if you do not accept this apology, then I offer to you _my _life in place of your brother's. I hope that will make up for what you have lost.'

Bakura looked at her in disbelief, but she had already walked past him and over to Joseph. Naomi took out her sword and threw it aside. She knelt on one knee with her head lowered. Joseph looked at her in shock and took out his blade. The sword was raised, and brought down. There was cutting of the wind... yet... there was no impact. Joseph had stopped right above her neck.

Naomi stayed her in position and heard a whisper of, "Get up... Just get up."

She did as she was told and watched Joseph walk away. But before he disappeared into the crowd, he said,

"I do forgive you. And I want that explanation to be sometime soon." With that, he disappeared.

Naomi stood in her spot for a while, until she heard Bakura.

"That was very brave," he complimented, handing back her sword. "What you did replaces more than a thousand apologies. It also builds trust."

Naomi smiled and bowed her head. She walked away and headed to her bedroom where she sat down yoga style on the floor, sharpening her sword. All of a sudden, her door opens with Bakura walking in. He leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"You, Pentaware, are truly amazing," he said in an unreadable tone. "What you do. What you say. How you act. It's all... amazing."

Bakura stood up straight and walked over to Naomi. She stood up as well and faced him.

"You, Pentaware, have done something no one else has done before. You have gained my complete and total trust. As well as my friendship," he finishes while outstretching his hand toward Naomi's.

Naomi smiled and took it...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no this isnt mine. Yes it is kristins

Naomi woke up early the next morning feeling kind of weird. She sat up and just stared at the blanket. Her memory flashed back to when Bakura had said those words. It was shocking to hear from his lips... She didn't know what to do now. The whole plan was to just use this disguise to escape. It had been so, up until last night. Now, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore.

_For nearly my entire life, at least since then... I've been searching for a place I could claim as my home. Could this... probably be... _Naomi wondered.

She got up, made her bed and also her hair. She got dressed and made sure that she doesn't look like a girl. She found her way out into the halls and walked passed Disebek. He was in his normal cheery mood, but stopped when he saw the way Naomi looked and began to follow.

"So what's your deal?" he began.

Naomi just shrugged.

"Nah, come on! There's gotta be something wrong. You look so... depressed. You normally look completely unreadable, so this is not like you."

Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"Uh... is that a, 'no, there's nothing wrong,' or 'no, you don't want to talk about it,'" he asked.

Naomi held up two fingers.

"Oh. Well, even if you did want to talk about it, I wouldn't understand. So... I guess it doesn't matter anyway... Oh! Um. I never got around to thanking you for saving my ass yesterday. But at the same time, you shouldn't have done it!" Disebek began. "It was my fight, not yours. And well, it's kind of embarrassing getting saved by a guy that's younger than you. But hey! At the same time, it was so cool how you totally kicked his ass back there!"

Disebek continued to switch back and forth about how Naomi was cool yet, she sucked and on and on and on.

_Damn... He's confusing. _Naomi thought.

She walked over and put a hand over his mouth, making him instantly shut up. She walked away quietly, but turned around to give him a smile before disappearing from his sight. Naomi walked into the kitchen and tons of young, female servants were running around in skimpy outfits, trying their hardest to get lunch ready. Many of them bumped into Naomi as she passed and begged her for forgiveness. She finally made it to the other side of the room as her thoughts trailed off again.

_What should I do? If I stay, I know I can't keep this act up forever. If I leave, nothing will happen to me, but I would betray their trust in me. And who knows what that'll do... Wait. What do I care? I don't care. I have never cared for anyone for nine years. Why should I start? Damn it!_

This resulted with Naomi punching the wall really hard. There were many cracks and a hole where she punched.

_These things are so confusing and damn annoying!_

Naomi hasn't felt so torn in her entire life. This was a new feeling of confusion was new to her. She has always known what she wanted and took it exactly how she planned. But now, it's totally screwed up. Naomi leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"You know, you look bored," a voice said.

Naomi looked over to see Joseph. Worry hit her for she had left her weapons in her room. And there stood in front of her was the brother of a man she had killed and who nearly had her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to... get to know you," he assured.

Naomi had no idea how to react, so she just stood there with her normal look, but inwardly was completely shocked.

"So how would you like to go on guard duty with me? I'm headed out not," he suggested.

Naomi looked down at her weaponless waist and back up at him again. He just smirked.

"Boy, if I wanted to kill you... Nah. Never mind. We'll stop by your room first, all right?"

They both headed to her room and retrieved her weapons, then went outside. Denger was there as well, so for the whole time, Naomi simply listened to them talk about various things. Mostly about the women that were around and how many of them they already screwed. There was also information that she would have probably been better off not knowing. Like the sizes of their dicks was a topic they discussed. It seemed as if they competed with each other, but when they asked Naomi, she simply turned around and faced the desert.

It would soon be a change in the guarding shift, but Naomi didn't feel like going inside yet. As men came out, she simply stayed behind. Joseph noticed and asked,

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Naomi shook her head.

Joseph looked like he was thinking for a bit, then continued.

"How about we go for a walk around the oasis? I don't mean this one though. We'll take the horses to get there."

Naomi thought for a moment, and decided it was all right. They both rode off and finally reached their destination. She was instantly mesmerized by its beauty. Naomi and Joseph were both silent as they walked around the oasis.

"Can you please tell me why you killed him?" Joseph finally spoke up.

She shook her head, and he let out a sigh.

"Was it something he did?"

Naomi nodded.

"All right. They said you were an awesome fighter, but I didn't believe them until yesterday. You would have killed me if your sword was unsheathed!" he exclaimed. "Oh and... I'm um... sorry for yesterday. Also, I... I want to thank you."

This caused Naomi to stop and look at him as he continued.

"What you did woke me up to see things I can't explain. But if you knew me from before yesterday, you would know what I mean. You see, my brother and I were the problem causes of the gang. We always were the one to start a fight, and we always finished them. Not to mention we would take any women we wanted whether it be to or against her will. If we wanted her, she was ours."

He paused for a bit, but continued.

"Our past made us like that though... Our father was possessed with demons, or at least, that's what we figured. But now, we see he was just a perverted, sick, and a twisted man. What he did to us, we'll never forget. We were always together and had each others backs through any situation, good or bad. And let me tell you, it got pretty bad at times. But now... he's gone... and... I am happy he is because now, he doesn't have to worry spurting ever getting caught or being hurt. He will be happy..."

Naomi blinked. This man who tried to kill her yesterday was already spurting out his past to her. She was slightly stunned.

"Oh damn! I trailed off my point. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you made me realize that I don't have to always be so willing to others because I feel horrible, or be so quick to blame and accuse others. I realize that no matter how horrible the situation is, or how bad it may ever get, it's always going to be me who will have to choose my own attitude."

Naomi smiled inwardly. She felt kind of proud of the fact that she had made him realize so much.

"Well, it's nearly dark. We'd best get back," Joseph smiled.

They both made it back, and Naomi waved to Joseph, good-bye. Though she hadn't eaten all day, she wasn't hungry, so she juts went to her room. She took a nice warm bath, then wrapped herself in a towel. She let her hair down. It's been so long since she's been able to do that. Naomi walked out of the bathroom with still only her towel own for her clothes were drying. She laid down and closed her eyes to sleep.

Suddenly, Naomi shot up after hearing three guys fighting and slamming into the walls. Oh yes. These three guys happen to be Denger, Disebek, and Joseph. Naomi suddenly remembered that she didn't lock her door. She got up quickly and ran over. But it was too late. She was thrown back as the three boys rolled in. Now, if it weren't for the circumstance, the sight of them would have been funny. Disebek was on Joseph's shoulder pulling his hair out. Denger was holding his nose as blood streamed out of it, and Joseph was standing there with bruises all over along with a busted lip. And all three of them were out of breath.

Naomi stared at them with wide eyes. They all stared down at her in shock. Naomi stood up and looked at them normally. She closed her eyes and waited for the next thing to happen. There was silence.

"Uh, hey... Who are you?"

It was hope. According to Disebek's question, they do not recognize her at all. Naomi looked up at them and answered in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Well duh. Isn't it obvious?" Joseph interrupted. "She's Pentaware's lover, who else? I mean, no one has seen her around before. He's probably had her stuck in here the whole time."

Disebek quickly agreed, however, Denger was not convinced. He had suspicions as to who she was, and she knew it. Denger got close and stared into her eyes.

"This is not Pentaware's lover. This is Pentaware," he concluded while pulling away.

Naomi's eyes widened with fear as the other two gasped.

"Is this true?" Disebek asked.

Naomi lowered her head and closed her eyes. Tears formed and one fell silently on the ground. After a few seconds, she answered.

"I'm sorry. It's true."

They both gasped again. Denger merely turned and went to lock the door. Then he went over and sat down on her bed.

"I kind of figured as much," he claimed.

Naomi looked up in shock and turned around to face him.

"You were far too wise and kind to be a man," he explained.

Naomi slightly smiled. It took Denger a while, but he smiled back. She turned to face the other two. They both stared back in confusion, but Joseph smiled.

"Well thank Ra."

Naomi gave him an awkward look.

"I thought I was going gay," he finished.

There was silence, but she finally giggled a bit.

"What would you have done if he, or I mean, she was really a guy?" Disebek smirked.

"Well, she isn't so shut it!"

Naomi shook her head and there was yet another silence.

"OH SHIT! SHE'S A GIRL AND SHE CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN ALL THREE OF US!" Disebek shouted.

Naomi's eyes widen and she shooshed him quickly.

"And she killed my brother..." Joseph said.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes... I did. I believe I owe you an explanation."

"No, you don't. After seeing that you're a woman, I know exactly the reason as to why you killed him. As I said, we were perverted."

"So... what now?" Naomi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Denger asked.

"I mean, what are you going to do now?"

"Ah. To tell or not to tell. That is the true question," Disebek exaggerated.

"Shut up, man," Joseph said.

"What? I was trying to be serious!"

"Our decision will be based upon two things," Denger spoke up. "One, do you really wish to stay here and love here to take on the name of a murdering thief?"

"Yes, I do want to stay here," Naomi nodded.

"Well that's reason enough for me," Joseph smiled.

"Yup! I'm not going to tell!" Disebek added.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Are you going to allow me to stay, Denger?"

"Now hold on. There were two conditions. Now the second one. You have to be all right with us now treating you as one of the guys. Yes, we will trust you with our secrets and with who we are. However, no discussions like there was earlier today between me and Joseph," Denger slightly blushed.

(About their penis size)

Naomi looked between the two boys and instantly saw the red in their faces. She smiled and agreed.

"Agreed. Besides, I don't want to know about that... er... stuff."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Disebek asked with confusion.

"Uh... Just forget it!" Denger avoided the subject.

"I think now that I know what she looks like, she isn't my type," Joseph said.

She rolled her eyes.

"No offense, but I don't find you my type either," Denger added.

"Well neither do I. So let's all agree that uh... What's your name? I mean your real name," Disebek asked.

"It's Naomi."

"All right. It's agreed that Naomi is off limits, and that she is to be protected from the rest of this perverted world," he nodded.

"Oh Ra. What am I, you sister?" Naomi groaned.

They all smiled at the same time.

"There you go! You're our new little sister. And we've taken you under our wing of protection!" Joseph announced.

"Well, there's no sense in arguing with you," Naomi sighed.

"Good girl! Now we're going to leave since... well... you're attire is not exactly... er... presentable."

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was still in only a towel. After they scurried out of the room, she quickly changed into her normal clothes. Just as she was about to lock the door, someone knocked. Naomi knocked back to make sure who it was.

"I wanted to say Good-night. Also, I want to know where you've been all day!" Bakura ordered.

She opened the door to face him with his normal smirk plastered on his face.

"So start explaining."

He lifted his hands as you spelled out,

'Please forgive me. I was thinking in my room half the day. Then during lunch, met up with Joseph. We stood on guard duty with Denger. Then he took me to an oasis near by. We talked and got to know each other. We stayed out until dark and came back in here. I was just about to head off to bed.'

"I was just curious of whether or not you had taken off," Bakura nodded. "I don't want my best fighter to go missing when we are going to be off soon."

'For what?'

"In a couple of days, we're going to rob yet another misfortunate town."

'All right. I'm sorry I worried you.'

"Worried? I wasn't worried," Bakura chuckled. "I was simply curious as to your whereabouts and why you were absent."

Naomi inwardly smiled, knowing that he was lying. She's only known him for a couple of days and she can already tell when he's lying or not. But she decided to play along.

'Oh. Forgive my misunderstanding.'

"There's nothing to forgive. Pentaware, just be catious around Joseph. He doesn't usually let go of a grudge. If you are around him, he might harm you," Bakura warned.

'No. He's very kind and-'

"Oh don't be so naive. He's probably just playing you to get you to trust him. Then he'll turn and stab you in the back!"

'All right. I will stay alert. However, I must say that he's most definitely changed from who he was before.'

There was a moment of silence.

"How is it that someone who is so wise can also be so dumb at the same time? But as long as you watch your back, I trust you. Just don't give him the upper hand."

Naomi nodded.

"Well then, Good-night."

He turned to leave, but stops for a moment.

"Why you are so forgiving, I will never know. It honestly amazes me how you can befriend a man who has just recently attempted to kill you."

And with that, he closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: okay. This isn't my story. It is Kristins. Once again, I just posted this story up because I really liked it. I also got her permission to do it as well.

It has been two days since Naomi's secret was discovered. But the three boys stayed by their word and _kept _it a secret. The four of them hung out all the time and became good friends. When nobody is around, they call her little sis. Bakura has come over every night to talk. And last night, the conversation was rather long. Now she wonders what the conversation will be about now since it's the night before the big robbery.

Naomi sat in her room. She could still hear the loud music of the celebration that was going on. The halls were filled with laughter and many of the men were getting as drunk as they could. Then they would try their hardest to go screw some chick. Naomi could care less about all that. She tuned all of it out, trying her best to reach silence. Finally, she got to the point where she could only hear the crackling noises of the fire place. Her mind drifted off to the dream she had last night. She had been thinking on it all day, though she made sure she hid her confusion from the boys. And especially from Bakura.

_**Lost... such fear... almost overwhelming. Sudden pain... excruciating pain... Why did her heart not beat? Crimson, salty liquid... a vulgar taste. Then... deep,**_ _**dark shadow. Darkness... eternal darkness which lasts forever... but then... a voice?**_

Naomi pried at her dream. She didn't understand it! It was odd. None of it fit together. It was all... so confusing. Something she has never felt until recently. It had always been her and her alone. There was no one else to worry about, or anyone else to protect. She didn't have to think about what she says, whether it hurt or caused anger to them. All she had to worry about was who she was going to steal from next to get some food.

_Why me? Why is it that everything has to be so complicated and so confusing? Why can't it just go back to the way it was before? Or... do I really want it to? Do I want to leace this behind and go back to the non confusing life? Or stay... where I feel happy and I feel loved? _Naomi kept asking herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She stood up and opened it to find Bakura standing there. He smiles at her, walks in, and sat down in what seemed to be their normal spot. It was in front of the fire place. There was a pause as they both sat in front of the fire. Bakura soon holds out a bottle of whiskey. Naomi took it, remembering the very first time she tried to drink it. It was bitter, yet completely delicious. She drank it, then passed the pitcher back to Bakura.

"So what's the matter now?" he suddenly asked.

She look at him questioningly and he continued.

"Your eyes have that far out there, unreachable look to them. Which usually means you're thinking hard on something and based on past experiences, they're never good thoughts."

Naomi smiled. She couldn't believe that in such a short time of knowing him, they both already knew how to read each other like open books.

'It's nothing serious,' she wrote. 'I would really rather not speak of it.'

"Very well. It's your loss."

'...What do you mean?'

"I mean, wasn't it you who just said yesterday that if you have a problem, you should speak to someone about it? Otherwise, you will never truly recover."

'I have spoken far too much for you are already pinning my words against me.'

"Even if you hadn't ever said that, I would have made you speak what was on your mind anyway."

'Very well... I'm simple thinking of my dream I had last night.'

"Well? Let's hear it," Bakura edged her on.

Naomi recapped exactly what she had in her dream. When she finished, Bakura smirked.

"So, do you think it has any significant meaning?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe telling your future."

'I doubt it. I think the gods are simply screwing me over...'

Bakura laughs at her reply.

"Yes, I agree. They have a tendency to do such."

Bakura's face went from joking to serious. In a matter of seconds, his eyes narrowed. Naomi instantly knew that thoughts were flooding into his mind. Naomi gently touched his shoulder for he didn't respond when she spelled out his name. Yet, he still stared deeply into the flames. Whatever it was he was thinking about, it must be rather misfortunate, so she allowed him some silence. Ten minutes later, bakura finally spoke.

"So, what's your past?"

Now Naomi understood. Bakura had been reminiscing his past. Bakura continued.

"Did we kill your family? Did we wipe them out and murder them in front of your very eyes?"

'You did not kill my parents, nor anyone whom I hold dear here. They were all killed many years before that night.'

"By whom?"

'...I ... would rather not speak of my past. It's... painful.'

"Now, now. What is it that you told me?" Bakura smirked.

'If you wish to hear my past, I would gladly share it on the day you share yours,' Naomi bargained.

Bakura instantly silenced.

"Well, there aren't many options then. I could either torture you until you tell, or I could speak of my past. Both of which, I would never do."

'Then I guess there's no story tonight.'

"Guess not."

Again, there was slight silence.

'Are you bored?'

"No. I'm not ever bored when I'm talking with you. You make me think about things."

'Well, I'm glad. If you were, I wouldn't want you to stay here. There are many other things you could be doing.'

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bakura smirked.

'Well, you could go get drunk, then try to screw some random slut prancing around.'

His eyes widened, but then went back to his smirk.

"Come now. Do you know me so little? I rarely fuck a slut. It's too boring. However, there are occasions where well, I can't help it."

'Yeah... Sure... like every night. I mean, come on! You bring a pack of girls with you to your room every night. I have to wait for two hours for you to get here.'

"All right. Those pack of hounding bitches followed me to my room, begging to get some," he defended himself. "I, of course, reject them. Not politely either. I usually curse at them, or take out my swords. But my most favorite is to slam the door in their faces, which in doing so, usually gives one a bloody nose. I benefit by not having to deal with a headache. The reason why it takes so long for me to get here is because I like to think on things. I, as well, like to bathe. I'm not some kind of retched pig."

Each word Bakura spoke sounded like he was trying to pierce her with daggers.

'Well, I'm very sorry for my assumptions. Anyway, I was thinking, what is it with you men?'

"What do you mean?"

'I mean, you throw a fucking celebration, and they get as drunk as they can possibly get. Then take some slut into their room and try their damnest to screw them!'

Bakura let out a laugh. Naomi continued seeing as it cheered him up, and it was her goal the whole time.

'I'm serious! I mean, they're drunk as hell. I'm doubting they can even get their dicks inside them.'

And that was it. Bakura lost it. He fell backwards, laughing. Naomi tried her hardest not to laugh as well. But it didn't take him long to recover. He only had a few chuckles left.

"I honestly don't know what logic there is in doing such things. But, I doubt they even get as far as taking their clothes off before passing out on the ground," Bakura added.

'Yes. And that's only the beginning. They also have a major hangover the next day, and tomorrow just so happens to be the day we head out into the desert. Let's hope they'll make it to the city without getting dehydrated.'

"Not that I don't care, but we really wouldn't need them anyway," Bakura snickered. "You and I could wipe out that city in no time."

'Bakura... I'm flattered, but we mustn't underestimate the city's defenses. And according to the plan, we're simply going to attack in broad daylight, hoping to get there before they set up the archers. If it were only you and I, then of course we could get in unseen. But they would surely use the archers as reinforcements on the ground. No matter how you look at it, we need these men," Naomi defended them. "They are vital in whatever scheme you or I make.

They are each given special talents and abilities that prove useful. If you think back to all those times they helped, you'll see too, that you would have never made it this far without them. Whether you trust them fully or not, they have devoted their lives to serve under you. Some are even willing to give their lives to fulfil your dreams. They worship the very ground you walk on whether they show it or not.'

"Yes well, I am not the only one who has gained their respect and admiration. They also seem loyal to you."

'Hmm... I seriously doubt it. However, if they are, I assure you that I would never dream of trying to overthrow you, or take your place.'

"Why would you say that?"

'Come now. It's written all over your face. That was a thought you have had for a while now. I assure you, I am no threat. I would rather kill myself than take your place.'

"... Thanks for the confirmation," Bakura smiled. " I'm glad you are so loyal and such a good friend. I don't know what I would be doing without you."

'I do. You'd be sitting in your room repeating the words, 'I'm bored... I'm so fucking bored...' over and over again. Meanwhile, try to focus on the ceiling to find something to look at or do.'

"Probably," he smiled while standing up. "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

Naomi nods and stand up as well.

"And I mean go to bed. No wandering around and no staying up," he smirked.

'What are you, my father?'

"No. I'm your king."

Bakura walks towards the door, but pauses.

"Thanks for the talk. I much enjoy our conversation."

He soon leaves, and Naomi heads off to bed.

The next morning, Disebek, of whom she calls Di now, jumped up onto Naomi's bed, resulting her to jolt awake and punch him. He screamed and fell off the bed. Yet, he still managed to speak.

"Yo! Wake up, little one. It's time to get ready to go!"

"You're awfully away for someone who was up so late," Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Oh me? Nah! Me and the other two went to bed almost right after you went to your room. So, we aren't drunk or anything. Though, most of the guys out there have some pretty damn big hangovers. It's kind of funny!"

"Well, as I told Bakura, let's hope they make it to the village without getting dehydrated and falling off their horses, dead. They're rather vital to this scheme," Naomi pointed out.

"Nah! I wouldn't worry about that. They get drunk like this all the time and always seem to side set before we leave. So, I doubt to day would be any different."

"Now, Di. Listen. If you wake me up like this ever again, you'll lose a limb next time. Do you understand?" Naomi threatens.

"Whatever you say, little sis!" he smirked.

"Grrr! Get out!"

As Disebek runs off laughing, Naomi gets dressed and sharpened her weapons. She then walked out to meet up with the others. As she passed them, each one greeted her. She quickly got onto the back of a horse when suddenly, Bakura rides up next to her with the stallion she had given him. He had named the horse Fury.

"So, you ready?" Bakura asked with his oh-so-famous smirk.

Naomi nods, and soon they were all off, ready to attack the village. She had to admit, she was totally psyched about this. After a long while, she sees Bakura hold up his hand and points to her, gesturing her to follow. She obeyed and rode up to the top of the hill. Both of you look down at the unsuspecting village.

"Are you ready?" Bakura asked gain.

She nods.

_This is it. This is my life. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: this is not my story. Its kristins.

Naomi stared down at the city, which in only a few minutes will be ripped to shreds and left empty.

"All right! Gather around. Here's the plan," Bakura ordered. "We're going to all attack at the same time. We will have to make it swift before they redy their defenses. Once inside, Pentaware will head straight for the main castle and take care of the dirty work. Then I, along with Disebek, Joseph, and denger, will go in and meet Pentaware at the treasury. The rest of the men take care of the outside guards."

Bakura looked over at Naomi and gave her his orders as well.

"Pentaware, we'll give you only a few minutes to get to your shift finished. And remember that these are imperial guards. Not the scum we've been dealing with, so it'll be more of a challenge. Thought for you and I, this ought to be fun," Bakura smirks.

Naomi widens her smirk and nods at her task. It took only a few seconds for the three boys to find their way out of the crowd to give the rest of them the orders. When news finally finished traveling, Bakura spoke once more.

"All right you three, I need you to stick close by to be able to see when I'm heading out."

"Yes, sir!"

Naomi glanced at Bakura who had been studying the city. He seemed to intent at this as if it was the only thing in life that really mattered. It made her think as to why he became a thief to begin with. What was the tragic story of his past that made him so hard, so distant? Naomi's train of thought was interrupted by Joseph who leaned in her ear.

"Now, now. Get your head out of the gutter," he smirked.

Naomi turned to him, a bit surprised and confused at the same time.

"He means stop fantasizing about the boss," Disebek explained.

Her eyes widened. They were lucky that this was a time where she couldn't speak, or they would have had a yelling of a lifetime. But Denger smacked them over the head resulting them to shout an ow. Denger was like her big brother who always stuck up for her. However, the other two would be classified as the two immature brothers.

"All right. Let's go!"

Naomi nods and Bakura smirks.

"NOOOOOOOWW!" he took off running and Naomi followed right after with the three brothers.

The rest of the men follow, too. They charged right through the defenses and stormed through the gates. All the men that were ready quickly came at Naomi, but she completely destroyed and trampled each one. Naomi had to separate away from Bakura and the others to get to the main palace. When she rode inside, she looked around. There was no light. Just complete darkness.

Naomi jumped off her horse and began walking. She had to do this quickly or else Bakura would kill her! Walking down the many halls, it seemed as if everything had been deserted. There was no one around and she found herself searching the last hall. Naomi was getting rather bored... She had searched every inch of every room, running through every hall, and still nothing. But this all seemed way too easy. If she knew anything about these guards, it was that they aren't stupid enough to leave the main palace unprotected.

After searching for a long time, she found herself at the last room with its huge doors. There were two torches on either side, and Naomi felt something this pull. It wasn't saying to open the door, but to back away from it. She leaned against the door to see if she could hear anything. She listened very closely and heard whispers of someone or something. Though she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew where the men were hiding.

Naomi smirked. She stepped back and took out her sword, then ran to kick the doors open. Walking in, there was no one there, so she lowered her weapon. As soon as she did, hundreds of men came from everywhere. Naomi readied herself. Soon, she began to take all of them on. But Naomi was beginning to become overwhelmed and drenched in the blood of her enemies.

She looked up and saw a rope. She quickly jumped up and began climbing up, then she jumped over to where the doors were and took off running. This gave her the advantage since all of them have to split up and searched for her. As they did, she began picking them off one by one until she found herself back in the main hall again. There were dozens of men surrounding her. She tightened her grip on her sword as they all ran at her with their many blades.

Naomi continually dodged and tried to use the low and revealing points as her advantage. Blood flew everywhere and all over her. Soon, Naomi was covered in the thick crimson liquid. Finally, she slashed the last one. They were all dead. Naomi stood straight up and looked around the room which had at least fifty to sixty dead men. She smiled. Walking over them, she found a piece of drapery that wasn't spotted with blood and used that to wipe her sword.

As soon as her silver blade was back in her sheath, the doors were slammed open. Naomi glanced over and saw Bakura and the others walk in. They quickly shut the door behind them and looked ahead, gasping at their surrounding. Naomi walked over to them and her sight made their eyes widen even more.

"Are you all right?" Bakura asked.

Naomi nodded.

"Looks like there were a few more than we suspected eh?" Denger commented.

Naomi smiled and shrugged. They all began to walk in one of the halls that would lead them to the treasury. They reached the doors and Bakura stepped up and opened it. But Naomi reached out and touched his hand. He glares and slaps it away.

"Don't ever get in my way," he threatened.

Naomi sighed inwardly and allowed him to touch the handle. As soon as he did, he was sent flying back. She walked over and took his hand.

'I warned you. It's protected by magic.'

"Well then how the hell do we get in?!" Bakura asked with haste.

'It's only the doors that are protected. As long as we find another way in, we'll be fine.

"Well then? Where is this way in?"

Naomi stood up and pointed her hand up to a small hole at the very top of the giant doors. Bakura arks his eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that won't work. None of us are small enough to fit through that."

Naomi smirks and takes a step back. She looked around and soon found a wall that was possible to scale up. Once she found it, she took off her top robe so that her loose, sleeveless shirt was shown. Fortunately, Naomi still had a binder on so no breasts were shown. When she got to the top of the wall, she turned and jumped over to a group of chains hanging from the ceiling. She climbed toward the chains, grabbed onto the ledge, and pulled herself up and through the hole.

Landing on the other side, she stared in awe at her surrounding. There was enough gold in the room to fill up her entire room! Naomi went to open the door and Bakura and the other three walked inside. They complimented her and such, then began to fill their bags with the gold.

"This is the best we've ever done!" Bakura laughed. "All we have to do is get out of this place. By now, the men would have already taken care of the outside problems."

"Man! We are sooo out of here!" Disebek cheered.

"And without a scratch, too!" Joseph added.

"I must admit, we did really good," Denger agreed.

But Naomi kept her head down. She wasn't going to celebrate just yet. Not until she's sure that outside really was taken care of. Naomi went to the main entrance and heard the battle still going on. Bakura opened the door and everyone gasped. There were far more men than before, and it was all chaos.

"Disebek! Take the lute to the lair. Denger and Pentaware, stay together and alive. Joseph, you're with me," Bakura commanded.

Everyone nodded and did as they were told. The battle was furious and too overwhelming, but soon, they got it under control. Suddenly, someone with a horse came riding toward Naomi and Denger. They both jumped away, but were separated from each other. Naomi looked around, but saw no signs of Denger. Seeing as she couldn't find him, she continued with the battle.

But Naomi soon became tired and weak. There were confusion and chaos. Blood was everywhere. But she continued fighting. Naomi caught a glance of Bakura and Joseph completely surrounded and very tired. She ran toward them, but a flood of men on horses came her way. Naomi was now completely lost.

_**Lost...**_

Naomi finally got out of the mess and saw Bakura still fighting. But behind him, there was a man heading straight for him with his sword drawn. Bakura didn't notice this man at all. Instant fear took over Naomi.

_**Fear...**_

The fear of losing him. The fear of his death; her only friend's death. It was about to happen, but she dashed off as fast as she could possibly run toward Bakura. She pushed and shoved people out of her way. Naomi jumped in the way, right in front of the impact. There was sudden pain, and her eyes widened as she gasped for air. Blood streamed from her stomach and down the blade of the man. Out of anger, he pushed the rest of it in.

Bakura turned around after hearing her sharp intake of breath. The sight before him made his eyes widen as well. There, was his friend with sword sticking right through the stomach. Bakura quickly decapitates the man, and Naomi fell to the ground in pain for she couldn't stand any longer. Bakura knelt down, eyes filled with such worry. But he spoke to her calmly.

"I need to take the blade out. All right?"

Naomi nods and closes her eyes. She laid there limply, but soon felt excruciating pain of the steel leaving her body.

_**Excruciating pain...**_

She threw her head back, and after the sword was removed, she fell on her back. A vulgar taste came from her mouth.

_**Vulgar taste...**_

It didn't stop flowing. Naomi felt like she was being picked up. She looked and saw Joseph. She laid there limp in his hands as he ran through the city with Bakura following and yelling for his men to retreat. He found his horse and jumped on it, placing Naomi in the front. All of his man followed, rejoicing in triumph. Naomi stayed awake for the longest time.

By the next morning, she couldn't handle it anymore. Joseph and the others couldn't continue either, so they rested. But Bakura rode on. He rode on Fury as fast as he could. Naomi was able to see the hide out before falling asleep into darkness.

_**Eternal darkness...**_

There was no life. Nothing. All was cold and wet. Alone. Naomi looked around at this world of darkness and felt empty. So unwanted. Hatred filled her as well as sadness and confusion. But suddenly, there was a voice.

_**A voice...?**_

Then light.

"ALL RIGHT! SHE'S AWAKE!" a voice cried.

Naomi opened her eyes to see the worried faces of her three friends.

"Well hello little sleepy head," Joseph smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Denger asked.

He touched her head, but she had shook it.

"It's all right to speak if you want Naomi," a voice hissed.

Naomi widened her eyes. That voice belonged to Bakura. He was in the corner of the room with his head down, anger emanated from him. He glared over with his glowing crimson eyes. Hurt and fear came upon her. Hurt because she knew she had hurt him very badly with her lies. Fear because she had no idea what Bakura was going to do now. He stalks over with a sword in his hand. Naomi stared up at his glare that could have made hell freeze over. Naomi sat there, knowing what she was about to receive. She deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Bakura... I'm so very sorry..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: story is not mine. Its kristins

Naomi sat there, waiting for the blow. A tear escaped her eye and all she could think about was Bakura. It wasn't about her life, it was about how Bakura has trusted her so much. And her she was, lying to him the whole time. But then the silence was interrupted by quick movements.

"You bastard! You would kill her just like that!?" a voice cried.

Naomi looked up and saw Denger, Disebek, and Joseph in between her and Bakura. Bakura has a glare that couldn't be matched, but he stifled hi anger.

"Step aside, or she won't be the only one who will die," he responded cooly, yet venomously.

"I can't believe you would kill her! Man or woman, she is still the person that you talked with and trusted!" Disebek argued.

"She's a lying woman who has the ability to kill. Need I say more?"

"Yes, but she used her abilities to help you! And she saved your life. Or have you already forgotten," Joseph glared.

"She was willing to give her life there and then, and actually did! However, she isn't dead; she survived. Who are you to take away the life of this girl?! This friend!?" Denger added.

"Enough!" Naomi called out. "Bakura is logic in his actions... I have deceived every man in this place. I am able to go under disguise and not speak a word. I can fight better than any women. You know it would be wise to kill me because who knows what scheme I have planned...

However... that is not why you want to kill me... is it Bakura? It is because I betrayed you. It is because I lied to you after you had trusted me so much. You find I have only been playing you..."

By this time, Naomi stood up and kneeled down before Bakura.

"Bakura, I am so very sorry for I had come into this band only to escape death. But soon, I found I had enjoyed it here. I should have left a long time ago... However, I stayed only to build more trust and only to hurt the only people, or person I've ever cared about for the first time in nine years. I see your reasoning in killing me, so I hope you do for I would rather be rid of this world than have to live a life having my closest friend hate and despise me... So please... kill me... I beg you..."

Tears streamed down her face for she had been truly sincere. The boys knew it and quickly started to run over and defend her.

"STAY BACK!" Naomi ordered. "Please... just stay away... I'm sorry..."

Bakura stared down at her. He was filled with anger, but now sadness. He didn't know what to do. He simply turned and exited the room. But he looked over and one of the men beside the door. The man nodded and came in. He grabbed Naomi and put her in chains and shackles.

Naomi walked out, no longer wearing the outfit which she had grown accustomed to. Instead, she was wearing filthy rags over the bandages that bounded her wounds. As Naomi walked down the hall, there was complete silence. The other guard outside the room had to restrain the three boys from helping her. It was only Naomi, and the man that had her chained, which she probably has seen two or three times.

Reaching the main hall, there was no celebration. No rejoicing. Everyone was quiet. They looked up at her in shock and disbelief. Some in sadness. Others in disgust. There were even others who seemed enraged as she walked past. They were all silenced and simply watched Naomi. There were no murmurs, no snide remarks or comments. Just silence. A tear escaped Naomi's eye once again as she tried her hardest to continue to stand tall despite the physical and emotional pain.

Finally, she left the room and was led into the dungeons. The man threw her in and locked the door, leaving no torches or even a single ounce of light. It was so dark that if Naomi placed her hands in front of her face, she wouldn't see them. She crawled forward and finally found a wall. She found herself in a corner and made herself go in as tight as she could. Naomi hugged her knees close to her chest and tears flowed freely. Naomi cried because she felt as if she had killed Bakura inside, though, she probably did. But she'll never find out. She'll rot in this prison and starve before her eyes would ever take sight of his face again.

It has been hours, days, no, weeks since Naomi's been put in this dark, cold, wet place. She grew accustomed to the smell of blood and rotting flesh that filled the air for this is the place that all captives dread. It is where the last of hope that Naomi had dispersed and became no more. After being tortured for hours, she began to beg for her life to end. Innocent people die for no reason other than to pleasure those that do the killing. However, for Naomi, it was a different kind of torture to her. This is the worst place on Earth. Even worst than Hell itself.

Naomi's mind roamed freely, reminding her of her past and of what she's done. Where there was silence, she heard voices speaking to her, torturing her, demons having their way with her mind. For her, this was no physical place of torture and captivity, but for the mind. All life seemed as if it was over. After all, it was stated that it had been weeks since Naomi's seen any light, food, or water. She can't sleep for the dreams are too horrid. She has even lost a great deal of weight and looked extremely ill. Her wounds had been infected and there she laid, lifeless, with empty eyes on the cold, hard ground.

Suddenly, the door opened. Naomi slowly sat up, shielding her eyes for even the light so dim as this torch, it was far too much for her to handle. Someone walked in, but she couldn't make out who he was. The figure knelt down in front of her, allowing her to caress his features. Surprisingly, it was Bakura who stared at her with emotionless eyes. He held up a glass of water to her dry, cracked lips. But the moment the cold, refreshing liquid was poured down her throat, she only chocked back. Naomi's throat was swollen for being deprived from water for so long.

Bakura gave yet, another attempt. This time, it was very little. Naomi felt the water slowly trickle down, wetting the walls of her sore and painful throat which landed hard in her stomach. After she finished, Bakura stood up.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

Naomi shook her head no, so he leans back down and picks her up bridal style and carries her outside. Naomi's eyes were finally used to the light, and saw that Denger was carrying the torch. She smiled warmly at him, but he did not do anything back. Bakura took her down the halls that she's never been before. He stopped in front of a room and entered. There, Naomi saw Joseph and Disebek who had gloomy faces on about something. There was also a man she's never see before along with two women.

Bakura laid her down on the bed and immediately left. But the boys stayed behind. Joseph picked her up and followed the two women into the bathroom and gently placed her down in the water before leaving. The women slowly and carefully undressed and bathed Naomi. Her wounds hurt like Hell, yet she could make no noises for her throat was still very sore. When they were finished, they dressed her in a simple, brown dress that was torn and ripped. Then they laid her down on the bed.

The new man lifted up a bag that he untied and opened up into many knives lined in one straight row. There were also utensils Naomi had never seen before and she knew what this meant. The boys stayed in with her as she went through the hard time. Shortly after the pain subsided, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

By the time Naomi awoke, the woman immediately stood and grabbed something from the stand. She sat back down and proceeded to feed her, but very carefully. The woman was kind and smiled at Naomi every time she looked at her. This cycle repeated many times. Naomi didn't stay awake for very long and didn't wake up that often. But one morning, she opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one in the room and there was food in a bowl by the bed along with some water.

Naomi sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in her old room which made her smile. Taking the bowl, she slowly ate. Her throat no longer hurt and she ate and drank in peace. Soon, the woman from before came in. When she saw Naomi, her eyes lit up and she ran over, kneeling down beside her bed.

"Oh thank Ra! You're awake! I was beginning to think you would never come back," she held Naomi's hand.

"Thank you for your concern. However, I'm afraid I do not know your name."

"Oh! Forgive me, Milady. It's Anya."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Anya," Naomi smiled.

The door opened once more and there stood another woman. She looked at the two of them for a minute, then bowed her head and left. Naomi looked at the girl questioningly.

"She fears for you, Milady. She goes to inform Lord Bakura of your awakening," Anya explained.

"Will she tell my friends as well?"

"Your... friends?"

"Yes. Disebek, Joseph, and Denger. Will she tell them as well?"

"...I'm sorry, Milady... but... they're gone," Anya lowered her gaze.

Naomi felt her heart stop beating. There was a slight pause before she could finally speak.

"W-what do you mean by gone...?"

"Milady, Bakura has banished them... to the desert."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: never ever mine. Always kristins

Naomi's heart felt as if though it had fallen out of her chest. Even though she knew the answer to the question, she asked anyway.

"Is it... because of me?"

"Bakura wasn't going to do anything," Anya lowered her gaze. "But after he threw you in the dungeon, he said he was going to kill you at dawn. The three boys immediately confronted him saying he was the traitor that betrayed your trust, not the other way around. Bakura was furious and would never allow such defiant men in his clan.

He also said he was willing to spare them even though they lied. But they were to suffer a punishment... Bakura sent them off on horses, but it was a suicide mission. He gave them no food, or water..."

Naomi lowered her head in sadness, but no tears escaped. This is the saddest she's ever felt in nine years. She had lost everything then... and she had lost everything now.

_Perhaps... this is why I never opened up to anyone. I was... afraid... to lose it. Afraid to feel pain. Afraid to hurt others... But I did... I did it again. _Naomi thought with sorrow.

Anya stood up and walked over to the side of the room to retrieve some linen. She set it down on the bed. Naomi glanced over and saw a simple rag that servants wore. She sighed and looked up at Anya who was still looking at the floor.

"Thank you..." Naomi whispered. "Thank you very much, Anya."

"But I have nothing for you!" Anya's voice cracked. "I only brought you news which saddens you so and erase even the faintest of smiles from your face."

Naomi swung her aching legs over the side of the bed and was attempting to stand.

"Don't even try it!" Anya ran over yelling. "You are still too weak to walk. I'll step outside for a minute while you dress yourself. But don't you dare stand!"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Before Anya walked out the door, Naomi spoke up once more.

"Anya. You are very kind and hard-working. The news was very much appreciated."

"Do you mean that?"

Naomi nods making Anya smile. She left with a higher boost of energy. Naomi grabbed her clothing. It was a simple, pure white dress that went knee high because of all the rips and tears. Every move she made hurt like hell, but she didn't complain. It could've been worse. When she was finished, Naomi got back beneath the covers and laid down. Images of Disebek, Denger, and Joseph flooded her mind. Their smiles. Their laughs. The way they were there for her. They were the closest she has ever let anyone in. Now they were either wandering around in a town thirty nights away, or somewhere buried in the sand.

Then there's Bakura. The pain she caused him... He was hurt in his past like her, had opened up to her, and trusted her to only learn that Naomi was lying yo him the whole time. Now she is unsure of what Bakura was about to do. All Naomi can do now is lie and wait. But she didn't want to be alone.

"Anya...?" Naomi softly called her, half hoping she'd come, and half hoping she wouldn't.

But then her soft face peaked through the doorway and walked inside.

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"I... I.. I just... don't want to be alone right now..."

She looked at Naomi with pity, nodded her head and sat down at the side of her bed. Naomi laid her head on Anya's lap. This startled her, for she did not know what to do. But soon, Anya began brushing Naomi's long hair out of her face. The time passed in silence, but was disturbed by a loud knock on the door. Naomi sat up slowly and kept her head lowered, looking toward the opposite end of the room.

Two men announced that Bakura had sent them to retrieve Naomi and bring her to him at once. Anya sighed and allowed them to enter. Their feet drew nearer and nearer toward Naomi. As it stopped beside her bed, she shifted her eyes upward to only recognize them as the big man who fought Disebek. His name was Gabe. The other was fairly large in size as well, but much older. His name was Calab. Both of them were very strong and loyal companions. As Naomi stared at them, their expressions were not ones of anger or disgust, but rather softness.

"I think you're very beautiful. It's a shame you had to hide that face from everyone," Gabe complimented.

"This... isn't really my best, I'm afraid..." Naomi sighed.

"Wow! And your voice is like an angel's! I see why you'd play mute. I don't think you could ever hide that lovely voice."

"Thank you, Gabe. You are very kind," Naomi nodded.

"And you know my name?"

"Yes. I know everyone's names."

"Well, I'm afraid that doesn't work to your advantage anymore, Naomi," Calab spoke.

"Yes. I know, sir."

"And you do understand that when we take you to go see Bakura, he will not be pleased and won't hold back on your judgement?"

"Yes. I understand."

"...Naomi... I want you to know that I will always consider you one of us," Calab claimed with kind eyes. "Before, I would've said that I would accept you as my own son. But I now I say I would and always will accept you as my own daughter."

"Thank you," Naomi gave a weak smile.

"And I want to tell you two things," Gabe said. "One: for a girl, you can sure as hell fight. And two: we and that means all of us are behind and are willing to start an uprising, or even overthrow Bakura if necessary in oder to save your life."

Naomi's eyes widened and spoke in a tone filled with force.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

They all had shocked expressions, but Naomi continued in now a softer tone.

"I appreciate the offer and am truly honored to find that I have such friends. However, despite his hate for me, I still consider Bakura as my friend and ally. One of which I have betrayed and hurt. I will never do anything ever again that will cause pain on his behalf and will do anything for him, as well as any of you, to make him and you all happy. Even if it costs me my life... So please, I beg of you. Respect my wishes and forget this whole thing, including me."

They both nodded. Naomi swung her legs over the side of the bed and Anya was immediately at her side. However, Naomi gently touched Anya's shoulder and pushed her away, shaking her head no. She stood up despite her weakness and pain, and walked out of the room, leaving them behind. With each step, the pain grew worse and the bandages wrapped around Naomi made it hard to breath. Yet, she showed no emotion in her face.

Reaching the main doors that led to the main room, Naomi took a deep breath and pushed them open. Not many noticed her yet, but as she walked by, everyone stopped and looked toward her. Bakura didn't notice her either until she was half-way there. When he did, his face held shock at the sight of Naomi standing alone as well as walking. She was finally there and stood with squared shoulders and an emotionless face, but her body was screaming, begging for her to sit. Naomi gave in. She knelt on the ground and kept her head lowered. She could only hear Bakura walking toward her and soon saw his feet in front of her.

Naomi glanced up to see his crimson eyes filled with fury. He lifted his hand and hesitated, but then slapped her across the face. She put her hand against her cheek where it immediately stung and felt as if it were on fire. She glanced back up only to receive another blow on the opposite side. Even though filled with pain, Naomi was hardly overwhelmed. She sat up and for the first time in a long time, she heard his voice.

"Tell me how you got in here," he commanded.

"I came here after you had ravaged my village. I had heard of your coming and hurried home to pack to get out. But I was too late."

"How did you acquire the outfit you had?"

"I had killed Joseph's brother, but for a good cause."

"What the hell could have been a good cause!?"

"He was in the midst of raping me, sir. I was simply defending myself."

"Yes, but that was no reason to strip him of his clothing."

"No. I did that because I had heard men coming and I put on the men's clothes."

"How is it you are so good at thievery?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Well, despite the fact that you helped us rob the last village, I know you had stolen that bracelet from me as well. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir. It is. I had not known it was you at the time."

"So how did you get so good?"

"I was alone since the age of seven. I could only survive by becoming a thief."

Bakura didn't respond for a few minutes, but then spoke with such hatred in his voice.

"You, Naomi, are a snake, a liar, and a traitor. You are worthless and you are unworthy of any remembrance. If it were up to me, I would kill you ever so slowly so you could feel the pain you have afflicted on me. However, after consulting with my fellow comrades, I find that you are quite popular and held very highly. So I am unable to kill you. But until I find a punishment worth bestowing on you, you will become our servant. You will work twice as hard as any other servant and obey any and I mean any command given. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you start tomorrow since you seem to have healed so quickly."

With that, Bakura turned and exited the room. Naomi immediately collapsed onto the ground. All the men quickly got up to her aid, but you couldn't hear them. You only heard those words of Bakura; Everything he had said. Every insult seemed like a dagger through the heart. Naomi's sight shortly blurred until the world faded away into the one place she truly felt safe. The darkness and shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: nope! Not mine at all. It's all kristin's.

* * *

Naomi slowly slipped back into the light, leaving the safety of the darkness to enter into the world of pain once more. When her eyes fully opened, she saw two people. One of them was Anya, who smiled warmly.

"Well, hello there. I'm glad to see you woke up on your own," she said.

Naomi sat up soaking in all that had happened yesterday. The confrontation. The pain. The words. Then passing out. She summed it all in her head.

"How long have I been out?" she wondered.

"Only for a night, Ma'am," a new person answered.

Naomi turned to face the other girl. She was very young and didn't look much older than twelve. She had never seen her before.

"What's your name?"

"I'm afraid... I don't know my name," she lowered her eyes. "Anya has never given me one."

"We found her a few years ago. She was only five then. She had no parents, so we snuck her in," Anya explained. "But we never really thought of giving her a name."

"Then will you give me the honor of naming you?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, will you please?" the girl looked up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"However, give me a day to think it over."

The girl nodded and threw her arms around Naomi's waist which left her in a slight shock. Anya immediately acted by yanking her off.

"Now, now, dear. Naomi needs to get ready," Anya looked up at Naomi. "Go ahead and get dressed. We'll meet you in the kitchen."

Naomi nodded and watched as they exited the room. When they did, she walked into the bathroom. She stepped into the chilly water and washed off, got out, redressed her wounds, and put on the dress from yesterday. Along with a rather large shawl to wrap around her face, so only her eyes showed. Naomi walked outside keeping up her strength because getting ready had already taken a lot of energy out of her. Although the wound hurts badly, it wasn't as bad as last night. Naomi reached the kitchen. With astonishment, she saw that there weren't as many servants.

_I guess all the women are just whores. _Naomi inwardly concluded.

Naomi went up to Anya for instructions. She gave her directions to bring out the plates for certain tables along with the drinks. Naomi grabbed what she needed and walked out into the main hall. She began to place the plates down, but then stopped to take in the surroundings. It. Was. A. Mess. There were blood, vomit, and food all over the floor. Everything that was able to be used as decorations were scattered everywhere. Needless to say, it was disgusting.

_If only Bakura would let them clean this place and I mean everything. But he just doesn't... It's sickening._

Naomi continued with her work, but soon got bored. She began to sing a random song that was stuck in her head. After coming in and out of the kitchen, she finished with two songs along with the job. Suddenly, she heard a loud uproar of applause. Naomi instantly turned her head toward the main doors and saw everyone, except for Bakura.

She quickly ran for the door and got out of the mess; she hated to be in the spotlight and the center of attention. It was always the one thing she despised the most. The servants were still serving dishes to the boys, but Naomi kept running into the hallway, ran into her room, and closed the door behind her. Naomi slid down into a sitting position, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. With a sigh, she was relieved to finally be out of there.

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

I watched from the back of the crowd as Naomi sang. Her voice echoed through the empty halls.

_How long have I wanted to hear the mystery voice inside that person... But the person I wanted to hear never even existed. _Bakura clutched his fist and continued his train of thought. _Damn her. If it weren't for the possible uprising, I'd kill her. That lying snake. Ra knows she deserves it. However, I'm afraid that I can't. Apparently, she gained a lot of popularity throughout the short time she was around._

Naomi's song slowly came to a close and the crowd began to applause. I smirked as I saw the look of panic in her eyes. Also at how she quickly tried to find a way out. She hated being centered out. Being in the middle of everything. Having everyone's focus on her. When Naomi disappeared, the servants began to come out with large trays of food and my men began to settle down.

I slowly walked to my own seat. I disliked having her around. Just seeing her figure made my blood boil. Though curiosity had gotten to me as to why I had trusted her in the first place. I had a reputation of being heartless. Everyone would either die or serve me. I would have had it no other way, but with her... everything just... changed. But now I've learned my lesson. I will stick with the original plan and never allow my feelings to control me and make my decisions according to the answer, whether or not I would benefit from it.

_She is nothing to me._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naomi sighed as she trekked out and served the food to the men. She refrained from going anywhere near Bakura, but instead of going toward him, he got up and walked toward her.

"You're too strong for this kind of work. So why not put your strength to good use and begin scrubbing the floors," Bakura smirked. "Besides, disgusting filth is only meant to be on the floor anyway." (Ouch...)

Naomi didn't complain whatsoever, but it did hurt. She did as she was told and began scrubbing.

Finally, her day was over. Naomi walked back toward her new cave-like room. But she was stopped midway by that young girl.

"U-um. Excuse me, but have you thought of a name for me yet?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, actually. I have come up with it while watching you. You are shy and kind, and always have a soft smile on your face. You have grown up under the care of Anya and remain as pure as the crystal sea. Thus, I name you, Nathifa, which means purity. I believe it suits you well."

Her eyes sparkled and got teary-eyed along with the largest smile Naomi has ever seen on her face. Yet, she gently wrapped her arms around her. And again, Naomi had no idea what to do, so she just stood there. Nathifa let out a soft, thank you, and pulled away. Naomi looked after her as she walked off. After that, Naomi, too, walked to her room. She opened the door only to find Bakura speaking with Anya. Noticing her entrance, Bakura gave her a cold glare, and turned back to Anya while giving her a key.

"I trust you'll do as you're told."

As Bakura walked passed Naomi, she could feel shivers running up her spin. His footsteps soon diminished down the echoing hall. Naomi stared at Anya who stared at the key filled with hurt in her eyes.

"W-what is it, Anya..?" Naomi was afraid to ask.

"It's... the key to your new home... Follow me," Anya said reluctantly.

Anya grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lead down the halls and steps until they reached the stables. Anya unlocked the doors to the barn. Inside were the pigs sleeping, but thankfully, no mud. She walked over to a corner for separation of the pigs and put fresh hay there. She set the sheets in place and put the pillow on top. Naomi was officially looking at her new home, although it made her severely angry.

"What... the hell... is this..?"

"Bakura said that... he wants you to stay here... He says that it's only right for pigs to mingle with there... own kind," Anya struggled with the explanation.

Naomi's eyes widened with hurt after hearing yet, another one of Bakura's insults. Anya walked passed her, unable to look at Naomi in the eye.

"I'll come and wake you in the morning... He's already assigned certain jobs for you, and... I'm very sorry."

"Nathifa..." Naomi mumbled randomly.

_That's that... I am nothing to him anymore. I would not be surprised if he even really cared about me to begin with... No. He just did not care about me. Nor does he anyone else. _Naomi bowed her head with hurt.

"What do you mean by, Nathifa?" Anya distracted Naomi from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, right. That girl from this morning. Her name is Nathifa. I thought I should tell you..."

"Yes. That's a very suitable name for her; Nathifa," Anya nodded with agreement. "Well, good-night. I'll see you in the morning."

Naomi stood in her spot for a few minutes until finally walking over to her new bed. The straw and the smell were probably the worst thing about this place, but she simply stopped thinking about that. Naomi did trail off into another thought.

_He's so... bitter. So hateful. I am a lot like him... We both share the same hatred toward each other and both were a fool to have ever gotten involved in all this. And now, we only hurt each other by causing wounds in our hearts, or at least, what's left of them. To go even deeper, I do not think that we... _he _can sustain it much longer. One more hurtful experience might just cause him to go over the edge._

Naomi rolled over the straw bed and said aloud, "I am not sure what Bakura intends to do with me. But Ra knows it isn't going to be pleasant... He'll make it the worst possible thing imaginable and it does not matter whether I die or not. Just so long as he did not do it. Though... I know... that he wants to..."

With that, Naomi fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: will never ever be mine. Will always be Kristin's

* * *

Naomi shot straight up, waking from her sleep in the middle of the night. She looked around to make sure she was still in the same place. Sighing in relief, Naomi glanced at the ground as her thoughts wandered.

_That dream... It haunts me to no end and disrupts the only time I'm ever safe. _

She stood up with sweat still dripping down her body. She also noticed that she had reopened her wound after jolting up. Naomi walked over to the door to only find it locked.

"Damn. I haven't been outside in so long. I just want to see the stars again. Is that so much to ask!?" Naomi went from calm to angry.

As her anger flared, she quickly began scaling the wall to get to the only window that was there. Once she did, Naomi jumped outside and landed on her feet flawlessly. After that, she took off running without any problems. She walked to the oasis and climbed onto a huge rock shaped like the mountain. Naomi finally reached the top and saw that the sun just rose, making the sky filled with many colors. The stars and moon were still out as well, and everything was beautiful. It was like a perfect fantasy. The only time that darkness and light are in once place. The sand seemed to sparkle and move to the wind. It was a vision that Naomi had missed spending her time down in the dungeons. But her peace and quiet was interrupted...

"You know, you could be beaten rather harshly for ever coming out of your hole," a smudged voice said.

Naomi turned around and saw three men standing. Two of which were Gabe and Calab. However, she didn't recognize the men who had just talked a moment ago. Curiosity got the best of her.

"I have never seen you before and I know everyone here. Do you mind explaining to me as to whom you are?"

"Well, well, well. It is interesting as to someone so beautiful can be so strong and fierce at the same time. It's almost too crazy to mix," was his only reply.

"Answer my question," Naomi stated bluntly.

"Now, now. You're in no position to be spouting off orders, but since I was going to tell you anyway, my name is Percious. And if it sounds a bit weird, don't blame me. Anyway, I have to do something that these buffoons refuse to do."

"Oh? And what is that?" Naomi mocked.

_Damn. This guy is an annoying little pest, now isn't he. His whole attitude is self-exceeded and frankly is getting on my nerves. _Naomi thought with annoyance.

"I'm going to take you to Bakura and tell him what a bad little girl you've been."

"So... you _are _new," Naomi smirked. "Well here's the deal. Since you do not know me, I will simply warn you. But this is a one time thing. Despite the fact that I am a servant in this place, I will no sooner die than to be insulted, ordered, or sucked up to anyone. Especially a big headed, prideful, arrogant pig such as yourself who most likely cannot even use a sword. Let alone use it."

There was a pause and a look of surprise implanted across his face. But Gabe and Calab just smiled. Unfortunately, Percious snapped back and just smiled.

"Well, I suppose I could let you off with a warning for you as well since you so kindly did for me." With that, he turned and walked away.

_No one ever backs down from that kind of insults. He is up to something... _Naomi thought suspiciously.

"Well, looks like you showed him," Calab smiled.

"Doubtfully. He took it too easily."

"You think he's got something planned?" Gabe caught on.

"I am not sure..."

Naomi took her leave, but not before glancing at the sunrise once more. Before she reached her "room," she saw the horse that had trusted her from before. Fury's ears immediately perked up as it saw her walk toward him. He was still as beautiful as ever. Although, he didn't recognize Naomi so he began to back away. But she simply grabbed an apple and held it out for him. Fury shyly walked over and ate it out of her hands. Soon, he recognized her instantly and laid his head down on her shoulders. She gently stroked his large neck and they both stayed like that for a few minutes. Naomi finally pulled away and leaned her head against his.

"Oh, Fury. You are the only one left. The only one that is still kind to me. You are my only friend now; my guide through this never-ending maze of problems."

Naomi looked into his eyes, stroked him once more, and took her leave. But her eyes were met by eyes that were filled with hate. It was Bakura. His icy glare sent chills up her spine, but being herself, she kept an emotionless face on. But her eyes gave way to anger when she caught Percious standing next to Bakura. Hate emitted from her eyes, but Bakura brought her back from her mental battle.

"Don't you even dare look at him in that way, for you are in no position to do anything other than be humble. Or else," Bakura threatened.

Naomi immediately bowed her head as he continued.

"You sneak out, then insult my guards. And were even brave enough to do it in front of me. You are pushing your limits."

With every word that he spoke, he stepped closer and closer. Bakura was in front of Naomi's face. There was a slight pause before Naomi suddenly felt a single swift movement of a punch, knocking the air out of her. She fell to the ground on her knees and held her stomach, which was bleeding.

"Now learn your place and apologize to Percious!"

Anger fumed inside Naomi once more as she struggled to stand.

"With all due respect, Bakura, but my opinion," Naomi grunted, "still stands."

"And what is that?"

"That I would rather die than suck up to that arrogant jerk."

And for the first time in a long time, Bakura smirked.

"Then you will be punished. But not by death. Now go and serve the food to the men. I'll see you in a while."

Fear struck Naomi. He was going to punish her, yet not kill her? What was he thinking of? Despite her desire to ask, she simply did as she was told and walked away. But not before giving Percious a death glare while passing.

Bakura waited until he no longer heard Naomi's footsteps, and his smirk widened.

"So not to be a pest, but what exactly are you going to do?" Percious asked out of curiosity.

"It's none of your damn business as to what I do. But I will tell you that when she finds out, she can say that she is officially... _alone_."

Bakura evilly smirked and turned toward Fury and let out an malice laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own this at all. It's all Kristin's

Naomi had been doing work for a few hours and was starting to get tired. Anya stitched and bandaged her wound. Nathifa continued to smile brighter than ever. Naomi sighed and sat there on her break in the shadows. She watched the servant girls play around in the kitchen. They didn't notice her watching and acted normally. They seemed happy despite the fact that they weren't free. They seemed... at peace.

_At least they have a family here and are surrounded by people who love them. They are happy because they are secure in that factor and don't need any reassurance. They know where their home is. _Naomi thought.

Anya came in and looked for something. Then she walked toward Naomi.

"Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you. Some of the men requested your presence in the main hall," she explained.

"Is Bakura out there?" Naomi asked.

"Surprisingly, no. He hasn't been around all day."

Naomi nodded and slowly walked out. She saw a group of men waving their hands in the far corner, signaling it was them. She walked over.

"What can I help you with?" Naomi wondered.

"Well we were wondering if you would just like to sit and talk with us," a guy replied.

"Oh? Why?"

"Uh. Well, we just want you to."

Naomi noticed that Gabe and Calab were there.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping? I mean, your night shift is over."

"Yeah, well, we aren't really that tired. We decided it was okay to just stay up," Gabe responded.

"So do you know where Bakura is?" Calab asked.

Naomi shook her head.

"But Percious caught up with him."

"What?!" Gabe shouted.

"That rotten snake! So he _did _have something up his sleeve after all!" Calab cried.

"Yes. Bakura had some kind of punishment in store for me because I would not apologize for insulting Percious," Naomi added.

"So what did you say to him?" one of the men wondered.

"Well, I just called him what he was. Arrogant and prideful. Self-absorbed, I think, was the other one."

The whole table busted out laughing and agreeing with her. But she quickly tried to hush them.

"Why do you want us to be quiet?" one of the guy asked.

"Because if Bakura hears that I repeated that to anyone, he'd punish me far worse then what I'm already going to get."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. We won't tell. Besides, everyone thinks that of Percious," another guy reassured.

"Where did he come from anyway?" Naomi wondered.

"Oh. He found this place on hiw own after we captured him. He saw who we were and immediately wanted to join, so here he is."

"When did he come?"

"He showed up right after we got back from the robbery. You were still unconscious and Bakura was still fuming," Gabe explained.

"Yes, well, people say that he's a fool and only got in because of Bakura being too preoccupied with you to even care."

"Our friend here has other beliefs," this man looked over at another man who was calm, quiet, serious, and a deadly feel to him, which caused Naomi to immediately like him.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not sure, yet. Though one thing's for sure, Percious is bad news," the man said.

"I already knew that... If you ask me, after hearing all this about him causes suspicions to be created in my own mind as well," Naomi agreed with them.

Most of them looked at her strangely, not understanding.

"Well think about it. He shows up right after the robbery, so he just might have followed you guys here and tracked you down. Then his attitude is continuously prying and asking questions, am I right?" Naomi explained.

They all began to realize and agree.

"And now, he is using this scenario to his own advantage. If you ask me, I do not think he is a thief at all. I think he is much more than that. As a matter of fact, I think he's the exact opposite of a thief."

The calm man smiles, but the others bursted out laughing. Naomi looked at them questioningly. They finally calmed down after a while.

"I knew you didn't like the guy, but I didn't think you're that desperate," Calab smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"That story sounds a bit fabricated, doesn't it? I mean, he insults you, so you want revenge. So you go off and start this huge rumor about him in which he gets kicked out."

Naomi sighed in disbelief as they continued laughing.

"Do you think of me as the type of person to get revenge by simply waiting for other to take care of him for me?"

They stopped and stared at her.

"I am the kind of person who would rather have blood on my blade than a venomous tongue. Ra knows I can cripple people psychologically as well as mentally. But come on, which do you think is more fun?" Naomi smirked.

The Majority of them shook their heads and walked away. Except for the man who was quiet.

"I believe you," he said.

This left Naomi in shock.

"I share the same beliefs. Though we can't be sure if he's a spy, or just another thief who will use Bakura's emotions at this time to take his place."

"In honesty, I never thought of that possibility before. Though I assure you, Bakura is not submitting to his emotions. I'm curious as to whether or not he has any at all anymore..."

"No. He's still there. He hasn't left yet. And despite the way he acts, he does have a heart."

"Yeah.. Well.. He stopped listening to it at age two."

The man chuckled slightly.

"You know, I was rather upset when Bakura named you."

"Why?" Naomi wondered.

"Because my name is Pentaware."

Naomi couldn't help but chuckled as well.

"And you are the one and only Naomi, the girl who disguised herself as a thief to get away. But instead, only got pulled in."

"Yes... and what a fool I am," Naomi bowed her head.

"Yes. What a fool."

Naomi looked up at him rather shocked. But she saw the smile on his face and realized he was only joking. She smiles back and stands up.

"Well, I must be getting along before Ba-"

She was interrupted by the slamming of the door. Bakura was at the doorway with blood squirted all over him. He was storming straight toward her and gripped her arm tightly.

"Remember that punishment? Well now it comes in two," He smiles evilly.

Bakura dragged her out of the room, squeezing her upper arm so tight that it had gone numb. He dragged her through the halls until they reached the stables. He threw her into one of the stalls. Naomi slowly began to sit up. But as soon she sat up, the sight of something in front of her made her heart stop.

Fury's dead body lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

Naomi gasped and tried to get far away as possible. The shock that came over her was almost overwhelming. She looked up at Bakura to see him looking back down at her. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw his eyes soften. But they were back to their normal selves within seconds.

"Clean up this mess. Then notify me when you're done," Bakura commanded.

Bakura turned to leave her alone. With agony gripping at her heart and sadness in her soul, she forced herself to clean up the body and blood of her only and closest friend. After finishing, she stumbled into the main room, but didn't see Bakura anywhere. Naomi asked Anya.

"He's in your old room."

Naomi left and trekked to her old room. When she arrived, she saw Bakura staring into the fire.

"I've done as you asked..." Naomi stated bluntly, yet sadly.

He stared at the flames for a few more seconds, but soon glared at her with his oh-so-infamous glare.

"Well then, you're ready for your next punishment."

Naomi's heart was already on its last limb. One more thing will... well... she couldn't take it anymore.

"And what might that be?" Naomi asked.

Bakura glanced over at a certain corner in the room where she could see Percious sitting on a chair.

"Percious has requested your company with him tonight. You are to do whatever you are told or else a worse punishment will befall you, and yes, I can make it worse."

Naomi's eyes widened. The thought of this triggered something she never knew she was able to do anymore. She cried. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked from Percious to Bakura.

"No... Please, please no! Not that!" she begged.

Tears trickled down her cheek madly. Bakura's eyes were no longer ones of hatred, but ones of shock; he had never seen this side of her before.

"I'll do anything else! I swear! Just please don't make me do this. I don't care if you torture me, or even kill me! Torment me... starve me, or put me back in that damn cell to rot! Just please, not that... please..."

Bakura looked away as if trying to soak this in. Naomi saw that he wasn't going to change his mind. He began brushing past her, but her emotions finally snapped. She ran over to him, balling. She grabbed him by the bottom of his cloak and was on her knees crying, apologizing, and begging him not to do this. He looked down at her with utter shock. He almost couldn't handle it, but his anger flared and kicked Naomi off of him.

Percious grabbed her and picked her up, holding Naomi with both arms around her back and well as a handful of her hair. Naomi screamed and begged as she watched Bakura walk away. But he didn't turn back. He didn't even care. No one did. She was all alone. Naomi felt so weak.

There was nothing she could do.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: never mine. Always Kristin's

* * *

Naomi had stayed in the corner throughout the rest of the night. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. After Percious finished with her, he simply rolled over and went to sleep. But Naomi couldn't. Even though Percious had his way with her, he still didn't manage to get off all her clothing.

_It hurts... More than the other times I've been raped before... But this... it hurts so much more. Why? Why does it more than that of the others? Is it... Yes... it is. It's because Bakura made me do it. Because I trusted him as well and he betrayed me. He walked away on _me. _I begged. Hell, I even cried for the first time in nine fucking years. Yet... he still walked away..._

_Then there's another question. Ra knows I can fight. Probably better than most men. I'm strong, agile, and swift. But last night... I couldn't do anything... He was far stronger than me... Was it because I haven't worked out, practiced, or did anything other than sleep, eat, and serve food? Ra! I'm going weak... Damn him... Damn Bakura to the seven pits of Hell and farther for doing this to me. Damn Percious even farther! For even touching me. Damn the rest of these thieves for ever coming to my village in the first place!_

Tears streamed down from her eyes. She hated, but loved this place and everyone in it. Well, except for Percious. Naomi just hated him and probably always will. At least until she gets her revenge, but most likely never will... Naomi buried her head into her knees. She felt hot with sweat dripping down her entire body. One of her fingers was dislocated from falling on it the wrong way after Bakura kicked her. Not to mention her ankle was sprained from trying to fight back. But apparently, it had no affect...

Naomi stayed in that position for some time, and soon, she heard pounding on the door. People were demanding to be let in. Naomi barely lifted her head to see Percious sitting up.

"Damn them. Like Hell I'm going to give you back. Do they have any idea what time it is?" Percious growled.

But his words meant little after she heard the doors cave inward. Those who entered were Pentaware, Calab, Gabe, Anya, and Nathifa with pissed off looks on their faces. Naomi glanced over at Percious who was scared as hell. But Naomi just lowered her head again. Pentaware noticed her out of the corner of his eye and began walking toward her. He knelt beside her. He stared at her for a few minutes, but then stood up.

"She's still in shock, and if not that, she's fighting for something that none of us can win for her," he announced.

Everyone looked at him strangely, but shrugged it off.

"You had your fun with her, Bastard. But now it's morning and you only requested her for the night. So we're taking her away from this place and especially you," Gabe hissed.

"And I pray you don't pull that shit again, or else," Calab threatened.

Percious nodded worriedly and watched as they all went over to Naomi. Gabe picked her up and followed Anya and Nathifa to wherever it was they wanted to take her. Calab followed, but Pentaware stayed.

"What you did maybe excusable for the others, but not me. And let me inform you, I am not the kind of person you want to piss off," he glared.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was already taken. Hell, if I knew she was your whore, I never would have even considered it," Percious stood up.

"...Your mouth is what gets you into trouble."

Pentaware punched Percious hard in the face. After that, he grabbed the side of Percious's head and slammed it into Pentaware's knee. As Percious doubled over, he gets kicked in the stomach and face.

"Let this be a warning not to ever let her be in such trouble again, or else I will kill you," Pentaware hissed.

Pentaware walked out of the room and entered the room where Naomi was taken. When he arrived, everyone had worried looks on their faces.

"What's the matter?"

"She has a finger that is out of place, a sprained ankle, and..." Anya began.

"And what..?"

"A very bad fever..." Nathifa finished.

His eyes widened. It was never good to get sick, otherwise one would have to go and get some medicine from town. But no one is ever willing to go because stealing medicine is like stealing the world's largest clump of gold. Pentaware looked down at Naomi's body. She was shaking and covered in sweat. Also, she was extremely pale. He knelt down in front of her.

"Naomi, if you can understand me, please let me know," he said.

Naomi slowly looked into his eyes and nodded.

"All right... I have to put that finger back into its proper place, otherwise you will most likely never be able to use it again."

Naomi nodded and lifted her hand. Pentaware smiles softly and gently takes it, but despite how soft he handled her, it still hurt for him to do the process. It hurt so much that Naomi actually tried to get away from him. Away from the pain. But he immediately grabbed her and pulled her close to him as if comforting a frightened child.

"Because of her trauma, her mind is still in shock and is functioning on some basics mentality. When she felt pain, her mind told her to run, but by doing this, she feels safe. Thus, she will want to stay," Pentaware explained.

They all nodded and he lets Naomi go. He laid her back down. Anya immediately applied a cool, wet cloth on her forehead.

"Nathifa, I need you to be brave and go notify Bakura of Naomi's awakening and her fever. Do whatever he orders you to do next. Do you understand?" Anya ordered.

She hesitantly nodded, but left nonetheless. Nathifa walked down the halls feeling rather nervous.

_I can't believe Bakura did this. He's so... mean and scary. I hope he doesn't get mad and punish me like that... I was scared of him before, but now I'm even more scared. _Nathifa thought.

She soon reached the main hall and walked inside. Everyone was still in the normal places acting their normal, loud, and ugly selves. She slowly approached Bakura. Nathifa felt like running, but she needed to stay strong, so she continued approaching him. He finally drew his attention off the two men that were talking to him and looked at her. Nathifa was lost for words and felt even worse.

"What do you want? Come on, speak up," Bakura ordered.

"Bakura, sir," Nathifa spoke loudly enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was sent by Lady Anya, she said that they already have Naomi. But she's befallen a terrible fever,"

"Oh? And why should I care?" Bakura smirked.

"But... aren't you going to send someone to go get some medicine for her?" Nathifa's eyes widened.

"No, I'm not."

"But why not?"

"You're a child. You don't understand these kinds of things yet, so go off and tell Anya that Naomi is strong. She can handle herself. Now go away."

For some reason, Nathifa snapped. She knew she was going to regret it, but she couldn't take it any longer.

"It isn't fair, Bakura!"

This made Bakura's eyes widen.

"She has received an injury on her ankle and also, she isn't even herself! It's almost as if her soul is gone and her eyes look so hollow and distant! She's empty and it's all your fault! If you weren't so mean all the time, she wouldn't be in this situation! Why couldn't you have at least just let her go? Why do you have to keep torturing her? All she did was tell a little lie to save her life! You tell lies all the time! Like when guards ask which way the thief went and knowing that the thief was you, you would tell them that they went a different direction.

"Tell me, how is that any different than what she did? Or how about when you decided that the mission needs you to dress up as someone you're not and go undercover to steal the treasure. What's the difference?! We all tell lies and if you're going to say that she shouldn't have continued on with it, then maybe you should step back and view the situation in her eyes!

"She's outnumbered with dozens of men all around, and all of them were very well armed and dangerous. She probably knew what you would do, but instead of you understanding the situation, you did exactly what she expected you to do! Naomi admitted her wrong and apologized. She was willing to die for what she had done. She saw you as her friend and was torn up inside for what she had done. To this day, she still suffers for what she's done... but you... but...

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CARED ABOUT! ALL THE AWFUL THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO HER! EVEN AFTER SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU COULD KILL HER WITH ALL THIS STUFF YOU'RE PULLING?!" Nathifa's anger emitted from her face. (Boy, for a girl scared of Bakura, she sure showed him. And that was freaking four paragraphs. :O)

Nathifa's face instantly turned to fear when she saw Bakura stand up from his chair. He grabbed her arms so tightly that it caused her to cry instantly. Bakura leaned to her ear.

"I have thought, no, _dreamed _of her death so many times, it would scare you. I care not even an ounce about her and hope for her death. And now, I wouldn't mind seeing you dead either," Bakura whispered, yet said in a venomous voice.

He pushed her back causing her to fall backwards. Bakura turned to one of his men and ordered them to follow Nathifa and bring him those who were helping Naomi. The man nodded and began to follow her to the room. When they got in, the group was in shock.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Bakura's pissed and demands your presence in the main hall," the man announced.

"What about her?" Anya asked. Everyone was only worried about Naomi.

"He had given no instructions as on what to do with her."

Everyone nodded and left leaving Naomi alone. Upon entering the main hall, there was this shift of uneasiness in the air. Bakura was sitting in his normal seat and glared at them

"I am going to forget the conversation I had with that worthless brat of yours, Anya. I would appreciate an explanation as to the health of that girl," he ordered.

"It's not so good, sir. We found her in a condition of insanity. Her brain isn't functioning properly and her fever is unlike any I have ever seen. Her teeth chatter, yet her body burns. She's very pale and sweat streams out of her. She doesn't sleep. Only lays there with her eyes open halfway. They look empty and glaze. Also, her ankle is sprained and one of her fingers were out of place. The only thing that can help her is some medication, and she needs it soon," Anya informed.

"Very well," Bakura answered after a slight pause. "Even if I wanted to get her medication, I would be unable to do so because the day after tomorrow, I will be leaving with a few others on business. I won't be back for probably some time. Although you probably won't believe me, but I know Naomi better than any of you. I know her strength very well, and I can assure you, she will get through this. So don't lose hope on her.

"I'm afraid that you will receive no pardons from your normal chores, though. You may only visit her at night or very early in the morning. And it would be a good idea to send the young girl to give Naomi some food. But judging by her condition, I would advise only smashed things and fruit, but nothing solid like meat. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"And as far as you three," Bakura faced Calab, Gabe, and Pentaware, "you are on guard duty today. Understood?"

They all obeyed and went their separate ways.

* * *

It's now the middle of the next night. Naomi was lying there, feeling a little better. They had placed her in a bed that was satisfying enough. It was dark and only three candles on the stand next to her lit the room. She had eaten things, but only to vomit them back up again. She felt so empty. So worthless and alone. Naomi felt like ending her life right there, but her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door.

Naomi had stayed in the same position for the past two days. Not to mention she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was expecting Anya's, or most likely, Nathifa's voice. But instead, her eyes widened when she heard none other than

Bakura.

"Why don't you sleep?" he asked.

For the first time in days, she moved on her own, rolling over on her side to see him standing in the doorway. Bakura walked in the rest of the way and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"I never expected to see you here..." Naomi whispered.

"I came here to inform you that this health problem is going to mess up my plans. I won't be too happy about that, so I'm telling you to sleep. And until you do, I'm going to stay here. And trust me, If I lose my patience, I'll knock you unconscious. Understood?" Bakura explained.

Naomi just smiled and nodded. She stared at Bakura and saw that his arms were folded, and he was staring at the ground.

"I truly am sorry..." Naomi began, "about everything. I know you don't care, but I am not angry at you. I was a few mornings ago, but I am not anymore. Also, I am so glad I got to see you before you left. I really do... consider... you... as... my... friend..."

With those last few words, Naomi fell asleep. Bakura stared down at her.

"I swear, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you stayed up on purpose just to see me. But to think you forgive me despite all that I've done. You still consider me as her friend... Hn... What a fool."

Bakura then takes his leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: it's all Kristin's. Except Yugioh, of course. That belongs to..er.. The author guy

* * *

A few days passed and Naomi felt one hundred percent better. She got out of that damned room. After all, she's been confined in there for about five days. Naomi wandered the halls. They hadn't changed a bit. Everything was still plain and disgusting. She knew Bakura had already left and had taken the majority of the men with him. He left though a day late because something was wrong with his horse. Bakura only came to see her that one time, but she was more than grateful for that. But it occurred to Naomi that she only got better after he visited. She snapped out of her dazed state when she heard his voice.

But enough thinking about him. There are some personal matters in which she needed to attend to, so Naomi slowly walked into the servants bathing room outside. It was a relief to her because it was empty. She got undressed and stepped into the frigid waters, but she cared not. She would rather suffer cold than walk around smelling like pig, so Naomi used the not scented shampoo and washed herself from head to toe. When she finished with her body, she began to scrub her dress and shawl, set them on a rock to dry, and swam around the water, waiting for it to dry. The place was more like a pool than anything. Its waters were a greenish color, and it was also fairly deep. After swimming for some time, Naomi rested and sat on a stone in the water.

_Man. Without anyone here, it is going to be somewhat boring... _Naomi thought. _I am not sure what I am going to do today... Perhaps I could- oh no; Bakura would kill me if I went outside. I could ride the horses in the ring, but I am pretty sure that I do not want to do that since I have been sitting on my lazy ass for the past five days. I really want to do something... active..._

Her mind traveled through different rooms and halls thinking of a place that had something to do. Then it dawned to her.

_Perfect. _Naomi smirked.

After getting dried off, Naomi put on her somewhat damped clothing and walked to Anya's and Nathifa's room. Arriving, she knocked gently on the door which opened by itself. Naomi looked inside and both were still sleeping.

_Now I know it is usual for the servant girls to sleep in when Bakura's gone, but this is getting kind of too late._

Naomi quietly walked over to Anya and put a hand on her shoulder. Anya's eyes immediately fluttered open. Nathifa did as well and sat up with a yawn.

"Good morning," Nathifa smiled.

"You mean, 'Good afternoon,'" Naomi corrected.

"Is it that late?" Anya wondered.

Naomi nodded.

"Looks like I over did it," she smiled sheepishly.

"Well I do not blame you. With all the hard work you pull, you deserve a rest."

"So how are you feeling, Naomi?" Nathifa asked.

"Very well, thank you. Though I am feeling kind of bored."

"Well, all of the servants usually come together to think of something to do," Anya informed.

"Yes, well, I kind of already thought of something in which I will need some help on."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Do you remember when I was complaining on what a mess the main hall is? How plain everything looked?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought that since mostly everyone was gone, everyone that is still here can help to make it look really nice. In other words, turn the mess hall into a real main hall. Maybe even fix some other places as well. So what do you say?" Naomi smiled.

"Well I say it's a great idea! It sounds like fun, too. Also, it works out since fifteen men were left behind. Bakura left Pentaware in charge, so he'll most likely back you up completely. And with the seven other servant girls, and the twenty whores, we'll have as many people as needed!" Anya calculated.

"Also, since the guys are here, it's doubtful they'll let us make it too girly, if you know what I mean," Nathifa added.

"However, I already know what Bakura likes, so I probably will design according to that," Naomi reassured.

"Well, what do we do?"

"First off, you two and I, along with Pentaware, are going to be in charge, all right?"

"...In honesty, I'll take being in charge, but we most likely won't do anything unless you tell us to," Anya stated after glancing at Nathifa.

"Oh. Well then, Pentaware and I will be. I will have you two as lookouts to make sure everyone's doing okay. But first, we have to get everyone into one place."

"That's easy. Just ask Pentaware to summon a hearing. Everyone has to come to those," Nathifa suggested.

"Brilliant, Nathifa!" Anya cheered.

"So, let's go tell Pentaware so we can get started! The sun isn't going to wait for us."

Naomi smiled and all three of them headed over to Pentaware's room. Anya knocked on the door. There was a small pause, but soon a voice said,

"Who is it?"

Anya replied by stating all of their names. He immediately opened the door to his room. As soon as they got inside, he asked Naomi how she was feeling.

"Fine, thank you."

"So what brings you here?" he asked as he sat down in a corner.

Anya was about to answer, but Nathifa immediately piped up enthusiastically and told Pentaware everything.

"So whose idea was it?"

Anya and Nathifa pointed to Naomi which made him smirk.

"It's about time someone thought to do this. Yeah, I'll help. And I assure you, everyone else will too. If Bakura doesn't like it, well he can just go fuck himself. I would like it if you all would father up the others. Tell them there's a hearing in the main hall. I'll meet you down there."

They nodded. Anya and Nathifa ran off, but Naomi just walked. They finished shortly and met up in the main hall. Everyone showed up, and for the first time, the whores were actually wearing... clothes. Pentaware basically gave them the plan on what was going to be happening, but closed with,

"Now, Naomi is going to give the layouts in more depth as to what we're doing. From now on, she's in charge of this project. If there are any questions, ask her, though she does have to summit them to me first anyway." Pentaware informed.

He stepped back and allowed Naomi to speak.

"All right," Naomi began, "well, I am going to need all of you to pull your weight in this. So, here is how it's going to work..."

She gave them the layout saying that it would take approximately six days to be completed. When she was finished, a girl raised her hand.

"This is all fine and dandy, but where exactly do you intend on getting supplies?" she asked.

"I do believe the treasury room has more than enough linen and decorative items to do twenty of these rooms. We'll use that, though I am going to monitor whoever goes in to be sure their filthy hands are clean. Understood?" Pentaware explained. "We'll start early tomorrow, so be prepared."

With that, everyone was dismissed and for the rest of the night, Naomi spent her time talking with Pentaware. After that, she went to bed.

Everyone was in the room at the crack of dawn.

"Good morning," Naomi greeted everyone. "I am glad to see you're all up. Now as I said, today we are going to get rid of all this junk. So everyone, throw it in the furnace. That applies to all, except some who are going to start on the linen work. You know who you are. Oh, and Nathifa and Anya will be in charge with that for now, while Pentaware and I will help the others."

Everyone nodded and Naomi was surprised by everyone's enthusiasm. They began breaking down and destroying the tables and chairs; except Bakura's. After destroying everything, they went on and made a chain leading to the furnace. They passed down all the part and tossed them into the fire. Naomi tore down the old linens and threw them in there, too. While doing this, she stuck close to Pentaware and were constantly talking.

"I've been thinking, and I was wondering... Do you think Denger and the others made it?" Pentaware asked cautiously.

Naomi felt a sting in her heart and tried not to think about them too much because it hurt greatly. But she had to answer his question.

"To be honest," Naomi began, "I am not sure what I believe. I would like to say they are fine and well, but I have to face it... They were sent out into the desert with no food or water."

"Well, do you feel they're still alive. I mean, not everything has to be based on the things seen with one's eye, or the evidence shown. In other words, stop thinking about the fact that they had no food or water, and focus in on what you feel," Pentaware comforted.

"I believe... that they are okay," Naomi said after some thought.

Pentaware nodded. Naomi tried to lighten the conversation.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," he replied.

"Wow. You are fairly young. But you seem so..."

"So mature, wise, and strong?"

Naomi nodded.

"Well, I was forced to grow up after my father's death. You see, my mother had a disease that was unknown to anyone. She just wasn't able to move at all; she was crippled. It happened after a giant Ka spirit attacked our home. I was only a small child around the age of two and my father died serving the Pharaoh. When I was nine, since I wasn't able to get a job, I supported my mother through stealing. My mother passed away when I was sixteen. I soon found myself joining up with thieves. Although, it was under a different rule then. But he died that same year and selected Bakura to take his place. It's been like this ever since."

"Bakura was only seventeen when he became in charge?" Naomi asked with astonishment.

"Age doesn't determine anything. It is how well you want something. How far you're willing to get it. How brave you are, and how heartless you are." Pentaware explained.

"A person does not have to be heartless to get somewhere," Naomi lectured. "You just cannot let your emotions get in the way of your duty. You have to discern when it is a good time to make actions, and when it is a good time to show mercy. Or punish to love, or hate to accept. You have to be able to make those decisions not by your emotions, but by what is the best for everyone. Being able to know when to show your heart's feelings and when not to is probably one of the most important things to have. That is what will make you a great leader."

He thought about it for the rest of the time that it took those two to throw stuff away. When Naomi finished, it was only halfway through the day.

"All right. Next, we have to scrub the floors, ceilings, and walls," Naomi ordered.

So everyone separated into different groups again. Naomi was once again with Pentaware.

"You know," Pentaware began, "it takes more than the know-how to be a leader."

"I agree. It takes an extra amount of courage and strength. You have to have the courage to face your fears and the strength to follow through and now quit. You must also be strong in times of hardship so that the people will follow by your example, and well, have hope in those times. You must also have the courage to give up what you want and uphold what is right. Otherwise, the whole kingdom could fall."

"Of course," he agreed. "It's always best to have physical strength as well. Otherwise, you could be killed and that would be very bad."

They both chuckle.

"Yes. That would be very bad. But I think you must also take in the perspective that a ruler must have humility."

"What do you mean?" Pentaware wondered.

"Well, if a ruler gets too prideful, his judgement could become clouded and make rules that would only reap personal gain and thus, cause his sight to be blinded as his people begin to fall apart. And everything is destroyed because he allowed his pride to control him," Naomi explained

"That's true, but you know, these factors don't always have to apply to a ruler. We and everyone else should learn to take them into perspective, too," Pentaware added. "Especially the physical strength part because I know nobody wants to die."

"Yes, that would be bad," Naomi laughed.

"Yes, that would be very bad," Pentaware laughed.

Finally, everything was finished. Naomi was surprised to find all that filthy walls

everything was finished and you were surprised to find that underneath all that filth lied walls lined with gold and covered in hieroglyphics and carvings of monsters, which gave her yet another idea. On the floor was a smooth stone marble. The parts of the wall that stuck out, she found pillars. As Naomi looked at everything, she learned that it was all stone and were just painted. Everyone was exhausted and didn't stick around, but went directly to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: story's Kristen's not mine.

* * *

Okay... Chapter 15 was cut, so I'm skipping to 16. No worries. They basically cleaned, painted, and added stuff in the rooms. This was all I can get from it:

Second Day Chirography and Art: Basically going to repaint the main room.

Third Day Glorifying the Heavens: Painted the hieroglyphics and left monsters alone.

Fourth Day Redoing the "Holy Grounds": Painted the floors.

Fifth Day Redoing the "Holy Grounds" Part 2: Allowed paint to dry over night. In the morning, brought in vases and spears and other materials that fitted the room.

Sixth Day Royal Furniture: Added or moved around furniture.

* * *

On to chapter 16!

The day mostly passed in silence since all the women retreated to their rooms to get ready. Naomi picked the basic black linen and silver accessories. After a while, Naomi was half way done until she heard a knock at her door. Inside popped Anya and Nathifa with large smiles and their half way done outfits, too.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Anya asked.

"Of course not. Please, sit."

Soon, the three of them joined in a circle.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Anya began. "The hall looks great! We get new dresses! And tonight, we get to be part of the celebration!"

"Yes. I am so happy that we were able to get finished so soon," Naomi nodded.

"Well, that's because everyone's working together now," Nathifa said.

"Oh? And they were not before?"

Nathifa shook her head.

"Nathifa is right. Before hand, there was an inside warfare going on between the servants and the whores," Anya explained.

"Yes. But now, they're all friends! It's so exciting!" Nathifa exclaimed.

"Yes. I believe that the servants just might have established an understanding of the other women," Naomi agreed.

"What do you mean an understanding?" Nathifa asked.

"Well, you see, the servants visualized the other women as whores and nothing else. The kind of women who sell their bodies over for men's pleasure and they had thought that the whores were nothing more than dirt on the ground they walked on. But with the servants being forced to get along and work with the others, they had an understanding that there is no difference between them and the whores. They are both people and women. It just so happens that the one has a different line of work than the other," Naomi explained.

"And after establishing such understanding, they were even able to look beyond their own opinions and even became friends causing a peace to settle among the houses," Anya added.

"Oh. I get it. But you know. I also noticed something else, too! A relationship that has yet to be noted," Nathifa stated slyly.

They both stared at her curiously.

"Between Naomi and Pentaware!"

"What?"

"Oh! I had no idea! How wonderful!" Anya clapped.

"Wait! No! That's not it! There's-" Naomi tried to explain.

"Ah, ah, ah! There's no sense in hiding it. It's totally obvious. The way you look at each other and how this whole time, you were practically inseparable!" Nathifa accused.

"Listen, Nathifa. I am not sure what you saw, but I can promise you, it was not love. The only reason why we were so inseparable was because we were the ones in charge. We had to be able to consult with each other and make decisions. We could not very well do that apart, now could we?"

"Well, no. But you can't say you didn't feel anything, right? I know that there's something even the smallest little bit!"

"All right..." Naomi admitted. "Yes. There was something, but it was very small. On top of that, we agreed it could not continue."

"Why not!?" Anya bursted.

"Because I think this business trip Bakura is on is the one that will determine where I will be going. Starting a relationship now would only hurt the both of us at the end results... Also... There is something else that holds me back, too," Naomi stated.

"What's that?" Nathifa wondered.

"A promise to my past," Naomi muttered bluntly.

They both immediately went quiet knowing well that it was best not yo pry. After finishing with their dresses, in silence, they went and took a bath. Then met back up in the room.

"So, Nathifa. How would you like me to do your hair? And how much coal? (Coal is wat they used like eyeliner or something I think.)" Anya asked.

"Just a little bit of coal, and I would like my hair up in a pony tail at the top of my head so my hair drapes down. Can you do that, please?" Nathifa answered.

"Of course I can. Just sit still."

Naomi watched as Anya did her makeup as well as Nathifa's. Then she did both of their hairs. Anya slipped on her dress. It was all white that was a simple halter top that showed her entire back with a gold chain that wrapped around her waist. She had a gold bracelet as well. Anya wore her hair in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder.

Nathifa wore her hair and makeup the way she wanted. Her outfit was a soft lavender that had a piece of cloth with one end attached to the back of the skirt. The other reached up, wrapped around her neck, then crossed over on the other side. Attached in the back of the skirt, which was higher in the front than in the back, was a flowery silky material.

Naomi got dressed as well. They all complimented each other, but it was Naomi's turn to do her makeup and hair. She brushed her hair, so it took a while because her hair reached to her knees. Even with the help of Anya and Nathifa, it took a while. Naomi left her hair down and applied a thick layer of coal around her eyes.

The three of them headed into the main hall where there were musicians setting up. The men lighted all the torches as well as lighted the lamps that were attached to the ceiling, which, unfortunately, was a very hard task. The bowls with the lamps in them were fairly big and it took six men to lower them by chains, throw the torch inside, then pull it back up. Naomi noticed that they only had one more to go.

The table was also overflowing with delicious food and drinks. It was amazing how awesome this place looked. This place was a treasure that was underneath all this dirt. Soon, every girl arrived and the music was going. People were dancing, and it was a blast. However, Naomi had not seen Pentaware even once throughout this whole time. She decided to go look for him. She asked the men to see if they had seen him.

"Oh, Pentaware? He took my place on guard duty so I could enjoy the celebration," a man said.

"Oh. Thank you."

As the man continued dancing, Naomi walked over to a table and grabbed a plate to gather some food. She took a pitcher for drinks, too. Afterwards, she looked around for Anya and saw her dancing with a guy. Naomi tapped her shoulder and Anya turned around with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, Naomi! What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know what I'm going outside. Okay?"

Anya nodded and went back to dancing. Naomi headed out in search of Pentaware, but to no avail. She looked almost everywhere and even called out his name, but she couldn't find him. Naomi sat down on a rock by the lake. She settled down and placed the food on the ground. Looking through an opening of a tree, she saw the stars, covered in the pale moon-light. Naomi was so caught up in that scene that she jumped after hearing Pentaware's voice.

"You should be at the celebration," he said.

"How did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you make it over here without me noticing, let alone hearing."

"To be honest, Bakura taught me that one," he smirked.

"Well, I wasn't interested in staying in there, so I decided to come out here. You being out here just makes it better," Naomi smiled and grabbed the food.

"Well, then, let's eat. But we have to go up higher so I can see the area," Pentaware stated.

They began to climb to the highest point and sat down in a place where no one could see them. But both of them can see the person. Naomi served him food and drink. The whole time, he had his eyes on her, watching her every movement.

"I'm surprised you let your hair down," Pentaware spoke suddenly.

"Yes, well, it took too damn long to brush it. I thought I might as well show it off."

"I like it. You look very nice."

"...Thanks..."

He nodded and stared out at the white-sanded desert. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"It's so beautiful. The night. The desert always looked so mystical at this time. When you look at it, you wonder how something so wondrous could be so deadly." Pentaware paused. "Then I finally found something to relate to it."

"What do you mean?" Naomi wondered.

"The desert is the most glorious in the darkness of night and its beauty could draw you to forget how deadly it is. Yet, when you consider that, you also forget how soft and calm it could be as well. You are like the desert, Naomi. Mystifying and beautiful, yet dangerous and deadly. There is also a softness in you as well as a kindness and wisdom unknown to most. (Getting poetic there romeo...) Also, you seem to glow more beautifully in the darkness and in the night than anywhere else."

"I have always been in love with the darkness as it it were a part of me... I felt safe there... Do you think that is strange?" Naomi asked.

"No," he answered. "You are who you are. The way you feel could have a meaning unknown to you now, but you must never doubt in yourself."

"You are right... Thank you," Naomi nodded.

Pentaware also nodded and soon, the two of them began eating. To Naomi's surprise, he had fallen asleep laying his head on her lap.

"It's not right to do this... to either of us..." Naomi sighed.

Naomi stayed there for some time and soon looked out into the desert once more. But then she saw something coming from far away. Her eyes widened.

"Pentaware, wake up."

"What is it?"

"We have company..."

He immediately sat up and peaked out with her.

"Are they friend or foe?" Naomi asked.

"I can't tell, yet."

Pentaware stood up and pulled out his sword causing the moon to reflect off of it. Naomi stared out again. She saw the same result.

"It's Bakura," Pentaware smiled.

Naomi sighed with relief.

"Come on. We'll ride out to meet him," Pentaware offered.

I do not think that is a good idea," Naomi shook her head. "You and I both know how Bakura feels about me."

"Yeah. So what? Just don't say anything."

Naomi shook her head and began to head back. But Pentaware grabbed her arm.

"I was put in charge, right?"

"...Yes..." Naomi growled.

"Then, you're going!"

Naomi sighed in frustration. She couldn't say, "no" to him. After getting on his horse, he took off.

Naomi's hair waved gloriously behind her, and the cold air nipped at her care skin.

_Oh, Ra! What am I doing? Bakura is going to be pissed at me for being out again... But then again, maybe he won't since Pentaware is with me! I just don't know anymore... All I know is that I am headed toward someone who hates my very existence and wishes for my death. At least, I think he does. _Naomi's mind went back and forth with these thoughts.

Her thoughts stopped as she realized that the horse came to a stop. Bakura's voice was heard.

"Hello, Pentaware."

"Hello... How was business?"

"It, for once, worked in out favor. Though, unfortunately, we didn't get to kill anyone. But how were things here?" Bakura smirked.

"Everything went well. I made sure the servants were kept very busy," Pentaware nodded.

"Good."

Bakura finally noticed Naomi behind Pentaware. Naomi immediately put her head down.

"Well, well, Naomi. I see you're finally dressed accordingly to your gender. But don't you think such a royal attire should be on royalty, not a slave?" Bakura smirked.

"Forgive me, Bakura, but we are throwing a celebration... The woman made new outfits for them to wear and this is mine," Naomi never lifted her head up.

"A celebration for what?"

"To be honest, Bakura. I'd prefer to call it a gift for you and every thief here," Pentaware smiled.

"Ah. I see. Then let's hurry back so that we may see this gift, so you call it."

They all rode back and put their horses in the stables. Naomi and Pentaware led them to the doors, but stopped and turned to face them.

"Bakura," Naomi spoke. "Welcome to the Thieves' Palace."

With that, Pentaware opened the doors. Naomi looked at all the men's faces. They were filled with shock, but none of them pleased her as much as the look on Bakura's face. They all walked in.

"The hieroglyphics and beasts were already on these walls. The walls were already gold. Naomi and Anya painted the hieroglyphics black and also the white snake around the pillars," Pentaware explained.

"The snake represents your Ka monster, Diabound," Naomi added.

"Everything you see before you was done by everyone. Though, all the credits go to Naomi for chirography and the idea to begin with. She visualized this and made it so as a gift for you, Bakura," Pentaware smiled.

Bakura looked down at her with shock.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Naomi nodded.

"...Why...?"

"Because I knew that this place and these men deserved better. They are great and strong. Plus, I did not feel it was right to have them, and especially you, live in such a mess! I wanted to give you a real home. One that is worthy for the almighty Thief King Bakura."

Bakura looked at her in disbelief the whole time she talked. He turned his gaze back to the room.

"...Thank you... Naomi," he said after a few minutes.

Bakura walked through the now filled room to the two-step platform to his normal chair. He sat down and everyone danced around the room with enthusiasm. Drinks were served and Naomi danced with Pentaware who kept her away from anyone else. Especially the leech, Percious, who was in the back, staring at Naomi. As the night went on, the men got more and more drunk. Things began to get wild again. The people who worked hard started to get upset when they saw the mess starting to be made. But Naomi was surprised when Bakura spoke.

"STOP! NOW!" his voice echoed through the room.

Everyone instantly went quiet. All their attention was on Bakura.

"Those of you who are fighting best think otherwise! The men and women didn't create this kingdom from ashes for you to burn back down again! You will respect the gift you have been given and will from now on try your damned best to keep it clean. Got it!?" Bakura sat back down and things still stayed silent.

"All right!" Naomi broke the silence. "You heard him. He gave his orders, so obey them and let us get back to the celebration!"

The music began playing again and the dancing started. When the party was over, many found it difficult to leave, but Naomi and Pentaware did so in a hurry. They walked down the halls together in silence. No one else was around. Since his room was before Naomi's so they stopped in front of his.

"Well... we did it!" Naomi smiled softly.

"And it was a success," he nodded. "Especially the celebration."

"Yes. And thank you for dancing with me."

Naomi began walking away, but Pentaware suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around. She immediately felt his lips against hers. It wasn't passionate; it was short and soft. He pulled slowly pulled away.

"Good night, Naomi. My beautiful desert flower," Pentaware whispered softly.

With that, he turned off and walked into his room. Naomi stood there in shock and quickly ran down the halls to her room and threw herself onto her bed. While lying on her back, Naomi slowly reached her hand up and touched her lips.

_This is wrong... This is so very wrong! I can't let him fall in love with me. He can't! I'll only hurt him... I don't love him... There is no love for him in my heart. I have no love for _anyone _in my heart. I have bonds, yes. But love, no. I have none of it. I haven't loved anyone since then and I never will. I'm sorry, Pentaware, but I am a hollow person. You are so much more... _Naomi apologized to him in her mind.

Naomi woke up the next morning and took a bath. She felt kind of out of it since last night. She got dressed in her normal outfit and did her hair normally. She went to go see Anya and Nathifa, but they were gone. That had never happened before. Naomi searched for them in every room, but could still not find them. In fact, the rooms were all empty. No one was in their rooms at all. She even went to check on Pentaware to see that he was gone as well. The only place she didn't look was the main room.

Naomi walked in to see Anya and Nathifa crying, the men with their heads down in disappointment, and Pentaware looking angry and sorrowful. When she shut the door, everyone turned their heads toward her. Nathifa came running over, bawling. She threw her arms around Naomi's waist, but didn't say anything. She just kept crying. Naomi gently slid her hand down her back.

"Nathifa. Please settle down and tell me what is the matter?" Naomi gently spoke to her.

"Bakura! He- He-" Nathifa sobbed.

She couldn't finish and started crying again. Naomi looked up to see Bakura with his head down looking the other way. Everyone immediately lowered their gaze trying not to make any eye contact with her.

"Nathifa. Whatever it is, I need you to tell me. So please, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me," Naomi tried again.

Nathifa took a deep breath and started. "Bakura... He's... _sold you_."

Nathifa began bawling like there was no tomorrow. Naomi looked away and closed her eyes. She reopened them, looking at the side to the floor allowing Nathifa to cry just a bit longer. Naomi finally pulled her away and looked at her.

"Nathifa. Listen to me. I had told you this day would come and now it has. I need you to stay strong and to calm yourself so I can say this," Naomi conforted.

Nathifa sniffed and wiped her eyes still giving small sobs, but was much calmer. Naomi knelt down on front of her.

"Nathifa. I will miss you very much. But I need you to be there for Anya. She needs your strength and most importantly, your smile so it may warm even the coldest of times just as it did for me. Can you do that?"

Nathifa sniffed and nodded. Naomi gave her a small hug and walked past her to a tear-filled eye Anya. Naomi gently wiped Anya's tear away.

"Anya... I am sorry. I knew this day would come, but I had wished it would not have.."

"It's okay... At least you warned me, right? You told me not to get involved with you."

"Yes, I admit I did... But at the same time, I'm glad you did not listen."

Anya sadly smiled and hugged her.

"I will always remember you," she sobbed.

"And I you. Take care. Both you and Nathifa, okay?"

Naomi pulled away and walked over to Gabe and Calab. They both leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I will miss you two as well," Naomi said.

"And we you, child. As I said, you were like a daughter to me," Calab hugged her.

"Yes. We considered you family, young one. Now please be safe," Gabe added.

"I will. And thank you," Naomi nodded.

Naomi looked over to see Pentaware with his head down. Naomi walked over and stood in front of him.

"Pentaware... I... I am so sorry... I-"

"No. I should be apologizing. I made a poor choice listening to me heart," he interrupted her.

"No, no. You did not. What happened, happened. There was no way to prevent it. Attempting to control your heart is as if attempting to control the wind. There is no possible way to do so. I am not angry for you falling in love with me. I am only upset that this love will only lead to the breaking of your heart, a thing I tried so hard not to allow. But, it did... So, there is not point in complaining about it."

Pentaware stared at her and nodded. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. This time, she kissed him back. It was about to get passionate, but he stopped himself and pulled away slowly.

"I do love you very much... Good-bye, my love..." and with that, he glided through the room and left.

Naomi lowered her head. There were no tears. Only sorrow. Naomi was sad that she had to say, "good-bye," but she was not the one in love. He was. Naomi sighed and squared her shoulders and turned ro Bakura.

"I assume we are leaving right away, so I will go and get the horses prepared," Naomi said.

She walked past him and after a short time, she saw Bakura and Percious walk out with some water and judging by the amount, they had at least a three day journey ahead of them. Naomi quickly mounted her own horse and put on her shawl to shield the sun's rays. After they were ready, they rode their horses farther and farther away from the place where Naomi felt for the first time was home.

The whole trip remained in silence. They would talk various things that were unimportant. They traveled through the night which made it so they arrived the next night. Except it was very late. The place was a rather large city and very well known, apparently.

"Where are we?" Naomi asked.

"This place really has no name. But it is one of the most popular rest areas for travelers and merchants of all kinds. Even to some thieves, but not many," Bakura explained.

Naomi nodded and remained silent. The place was like a continuous battle. People were fighting over everything and the streets were crowded even at that hour. Bakura soon stopped at a building that was the biggest she had ever seen by far. Percious immediately grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her to the front doors where Bakura was standing. Anger boiled inside Naomi at the thought of Percious touching her again. As the three of them stepped inside, Naomi heard a loud voice.

"Ahhh! Welcome my friends!"

She looked up to see a rather far man dressed in the finest linens and wore way too much jewelry for anyone. He smiled at them and noticed Naomi.

"Ah! You must be the slave! She isn't much to look at. How is she in bed?"

Naomi's eyes widened at she turned to Bakura who lowered his head.

"She's fairly well, though I have had better," Percious answered smudgily.

"And how is her body underneath all those rags?"

"To put it in words? Perfect."

"Ah! Then very good! We won't have any problems then! All men need are perfect breasts and a nice ass to go with a thing body. Well, they'll take care of the rest."

The fat man and Percious laughed, but Naomi and Bakura remained silent. She looked over at him with hurt eyes. He gazed into hers and she saw neither regret, or pity. However, there was no arrogance or happiness either.

"So, Bakura. Is it still the same price?" the fat man spoke.

"Yes. It is. I will take no less. But if you want to spare more, that is fine as well," Bakura answered.

"Yes. I'm sure," the man laughed. "However, we will stick with the original amount. The money is on the stand right over there."

They nodded and began walking away. Naomi watched them, but soon got startled as the man ripped off her shawl and grabbed her by the jaw. Looking at her face with much intensity, he smirked.

"I do believe you'll make a nice addition to my collection of women."

He let her go with a shove.

"So, I am yours now," Naomi concluded.

"Why yes, you are."

"And Bakura is no longer my master."

"That is correct."

"Good," she smirked.

Naomi walked over to Bakura and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, he saw her smiling face and immediately froze.

"Bakura... I am very sorry for what I have done. I hope the other things that I have also done can make up for it because in truth, I have never felt anything for anyone. This includes Anya, Nathifa, Joseph, Denger, Disebek, and even Pentaware. I have never felt anything for anyone, nor such a desire to please and see well as I do for you. I hope that the remainder of your life will go well and that you will ver soon forget me even though your image and memory of you will always be with me," Naomi smiled.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and grabbed a candlestick off the table. Naomi slyly walked over to Percious who was currently hitting on this one girl. But when she saw the look of anger on Naomi's face, she ran off. Percious turned over and smirked when he saw her.

"Now isn't this cute? The little kitty wants to come back and say good-bye to her master."

He started laughing and Naomi stepped up and hit him as hard as she could in the side of his head with the candlestick causing him to do a 360 and land on the floor face up. Naomi threw the candlestick to the side and straddled over and sat on top of him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began punching him over and over and over and over again. The fat man was about to stop her, but Bakura stopped him.

"Do not interfere unless you wish that to be done to you as well," he warned.

The man stayed back. After Naomi finished with his face, she stood up and began stomping on him as hard as she could. She grabbed a large wooden pole that was used as decoration and began slamming it down on his body. When finished, Naomi grabbed him by the shirt again, slammed him up against the wall, and punched him in the stomach twice before kneeing him in the groin five times. She let him fall to the floor in pain. Naomi knelt down beside him.

"You are lucky that I am allowing you to keep breathing, but I assure you that if I _ever _see you again, I _will _take the life from your body with ease and pleasure," she hissed.

Naomi stood up and looked over to Bakura.

"Also, Bakura. I know you do not trust me, but this man is not someone you should trust either. Do not get close to him or else you will suffer the consequences," she warned.

That was all she managed to say before the guards came in and grabbed her. As they dragged her away, she whispered to Bakura.

"Please, Bakura. Stay safe."

And with that, she disappeared down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: this belongs to Kristin

* * *

They dragged Naomi down the hall and threw her into a room where a bunch of whores were all sleeping on mats and cushions. She stayed quiet as possible, but couldn't help the tears trickling down her face. She quickly went to the far corner and sat there stifling her small sobs. She didn't understand why she was crying. Before ever meeting Bakura, Naomi never once shed a single tear and now, she's cried twice. Did this mean that her dead soul was now receiving life? Naomi knew that she could feel pain, but she was also starting to feel... love.

She didn't want to think about it anymore. The realization finally hit her. Everyone was gone and she was alone once again. She remembered a time when she used to enjoy being alone. But now, she had grown used to someone always being there. Now, she would have to get used to being alone again. Naomi sighed. Her tears finally subsided and she only felt... nothing. She felt a resounding nothingness inside her feelings and everything she had gained.

These past four months and one week were already gone from her. Naomi had to now make herself go back to the way she used to be. But only one image was kept in her memory. And that was of Bakura. Naomi sighed again and fell over onto her side and began to fall asleep. When she awoke the next morning, over fifteen faces surrounded her. Naomi sat up to see about twenty to twenty-five girls there with big smiles on their faces.

"So you're the new girl. Everyone's been wandering when you would be coming," one of them said.

"Yes! We've all been so excited!"

"Please, leave me alone," Naomi stood up to walk away.

They all went quiet to giggling and cooing.

"She's one of _those_," a girl giggled.

"One of what?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, the kind that is quiet and doesn't like to be bothered."

"Which usually means you're a serious bitch."

"Or that you're a new beginner!"

Naomi turned to a bowl of water that was in front of her and began to wash her face. Suddenly, she felt one of them hugging her from behind.

"Oh, it'll be okay. I promise! We'll teach you everything you need to know!"

Naomi quickly pushed her away and faced them.

"I am asking you kindly. Now please, leave me alone."

But they didn't listen. One girl walked up and began to mess with Naomi's hair. While another started to play with her clothes. Frustration began to overtake Naomi and she tried to get away. But one was messing with her hair, brushing it, causing her to stay there.

Naomi reached back and grabbed her by the hand that was holding the brush, then squeezed it causing her to whelp in pain. Naomi threw her hand away, ripped the brush from her hand, and threw it against the mirror causing it to shatter. Every girl screamed, ran, and huddled in a corner far away from Naomi.

"Listen. I have fought and killed many people. I am very dangerous. Especially when I am mad. So from now on, when I say no, I mean no. And when I say leave me alone, DO IT!" Naomi yelled.

Naomi sat in another corner and began brushing her hair on her own. Soon, the doors burst open and in walked the chubby guy from last night with a big smile.

"Good-morning, my pets!"

All the girls immediately ran over to him in tears.

"Master, master! That evil girl threatened to kill us!"

Yes, master! She's really mean! She even broke our mirror!"

Naomi merely ignored them and continued brushing her hair.

"Is this true, you little wench?! Did you really do all they have said?" he questioned.

Naomi didn't answer, but pulled the brush away from her hair. She set it down on the floor and looked up.

"I have," she stated nonchalantly.

The man was fuming with anger. Suddenly, he calmed down and smirked.

"Finally. One that is feisty and fights back. There have been particular men who have asked for that particular type."

Naomi gave him a death glare.

"I will not play into your foolish plans," Naomi hissed.

"Well, either way, the factor still remains. You will get fucked whether you like it or not," he smirked.

Naomi quickly stood up and ran over to him, grabbing a broken mirror along the way. She was about to plunge it into his chest, but he surprised her by catching her hand. He pulled it behind her and pressed it down on her back. This position hurt a lot. Especially when he squeezed Naomi's hand extremely tight causing her to drop the mirror piece. The man let her go with a smirk of satisfaction plastered across his face. But Naomi wasn't done. She quickly swung at him causing her nails to dig deep into the flesh of his cheek.

He put his hand against it in pain as the blood began to drip out. Naomi smirked as she picked up the piece of mirror once more. All the girls screamed as she raised it right above the man's back. On the way down, someone grabbed her hand. Naomi looked over to see a man standing there. The man pulled her in and kept her hands closed with one hand while holding her hair with the other. The fat man stood up holding his cheek. There was fire burning in his eyes as he slapped Naomi across the face.

"Fine. Since you want to act like an animal, we'll put you in a cage!"

The man holding Naomi followed the fat guy. Despite her hard efforts, she couldn't get away from him. He continued to drag her until they all stopped in front of a large cage that was attached to a chain. The fat man walked over and tore at Naomi's clothes. She lifted her legs and kicked him away and watched as he fell down on his ass. When he got up, he looked over to another man.

"You! Hold her feet nice and tight!"

The man obeyed and grabbed onto Naomi's legs. She screamed in defiance and wrestled as hard as she could, but could not get loose. The fat man tore and ripped apart her clothing until she was completely bare. They threw her into the cage. Since Naomi was naked, she stayed on the ground, hoping her hair would cover most of her. They threw buckets of cold water on her over and over again until she was beyond soaked.

They lifted up the cage so it dangled from the ceiling. Naomi sat there, teeth chattering, shivering, and completely pissed off. After she had dried, she saw a bag being lifted up by a chain. Naomi reached out and grabbed it. Inside were clothes that, given in her situation, didn't look that bad. Naomi put them on and afterwards, she sat down in the center of the cage. She leaned over and lay down, staying there for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, they began to lower the cage. Naomi immediately stood and went to the opposite side of the door. On ground level, she saw the fat guy and six guards with bows and arrows aimed right at her. She glared at them as the door opened. Even though the guy was in arms distance, Naomi couldn't touch him because of the weaponry backing him up.

"Now, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jonathan and I am your master. Who are you?" he spoke.

"I am Naomi."

"Well, Naomi. Listen up while I tell you what you're going to do. There are two women out there who are carrying your clothes. You are going to allow them to dress you while I watch. If you do anything out of order, these men will shoot you immediately. Understood?" Jonathan smiled slyly.

Naomi's glare only deepened.

"Good! Now, let's go."

He gestured for the women to come in and they immediately began. They undressed Naomi leaving her only in her undergarments. Then they redressed her in her shirt consisted of a single silk cloth that zipped in the back. Since it was only one, it showed basically everything. The skirt was a single cloth as well that wrapped around her waist. They also applied a bunch of body art at the top of her hands, around her belly button, on her back, and one up her leg. They applied two ankle bracelets. One was two inches tall and the other was very small. The put on a thick layer of coal on her eyes and were finally finished.

As they walked out of the cage, Jonathan stood there with a handful of chains. He walked over and put a collar around Naomi's neck that had the chains attached to it. He cuffed them on her wrists as well. He began to drag her to a particular room and attached the chains onto other cuffs that were attached to the wall. Since the chains were long, Naomi had the whole room to herself. They all left her alone to "enjoy" her new room. For the time that she could, that is...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Kristin's story not mine.

Yeah. One of the chapters had a problem again… I'm afraid this time it was a really good chapter. All I can do now is summarize what I remember and I'll try to remember what Kristin wrote as much as I can. After that, the next chapter will continue.

* * *

It's been three months since Naomi arrived at that damn awful place. She's been in that room ever since and had some men come in and… ahem. Yeah. But, she practically beat the life out of thirty to forty men. It was more sickening when couples were to come in and have fun on the bed, so she sleeps on the floor. Naomi was known as an untamed animal that men have been trying to break. So you can imagine how she feels about everyone that comes into her room.

However, there was this one strange man that always came. He was cloaked, so she could not tell who he was. He would never touch her. He would never come near her. He would just stand there and stare at her, then leave. But one day, he slowly came over. Naomi wasn't afraid of him at all. Then, when he got close enough, he cupped his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt safe and warm. She even tried to get a glimpse of his face, but he was gone by the time she opened her eyes.

As Naomi sat in her corner, she saw six naked girls all around one man. But her eyes widened as she realized who he was. Disebek. Naomi was disgusted by how he was rubbing his face against the girls' breasts, so she walked up to them and glared.

"All right, bitches. Games over. Get out," she ordered.

Of course they got scared like the little girls they were and ran away. Disebek, not recognizing Naomi, glared and said something offending. (I don't remember…) Naomi felt hurt and apologized while calling him Di. Now since Naomi only called him that, he gasped realizing it was Naomi. And of course, they had a nice reunion.

It turns out, Disebek was there with Denger and Joseph. They were planning on burning down the building and of course, raid and plunder for some money. Since they found Naomi, Disebek created a plan for her. Unfortunately, she had to wait until they came to get her during their torching. She agreed and watched Disebek leave who was eager to tell everyone that Naomi was there with them.

At night, everything was more quiet than usual for Naomi. But suddenly, there was an explosion and a lot of bloody-mary screaming. Smoke filled the room pretty quickly. And it was already getting warm. Naomi tried to make an escape at the window, but there were already flames there, and she was too weak to knock down the door. Just when she thought she was down for, Disebek knocked down the door and ran in to help Naomi outside to the fresh air.

And yes, she was reunited with Joseph and Denger. Naomi had to put on a cloak so that they could tell who is who since there were other people aiding them with the burning. Naomi looked around and guess who she saw. Jonathan. He was panicking and frightened when he saw her. Naomi then noticed two leopards caged up. Jonathan tried to bargain his way out by giving them to her whole she sets him free. She agreed. JUST KIDDING. After she got the leopards, she let them eat him since they were hungry. Jonathan died shouting, "But, you promised!" He really is an idiot…

The group that was with the three boys, I don't remember if Kristen mentioned them in this chapter. If she did, I don't remember their names, so, sorry.

After being introduced to everyone, they were off through the desert. Despite everyone's objections, Naomi took the two leopards along with her. They hadn't run away after being released and stayed by her side instead. They were all amazed and the two companions took notice that the men were Naomi's friends, so they let them be.

Naomi was riding on Joseph's horse and thought back to many events that had happened to her. She thought it was best not to tell them about Precious and what he did to her and the punishments Bakura gave her. Naomi began to fall asleep. As she woke, she was neither in a cave or an oasis. They were, instead, in a stable house. Joseph helped her down and they began walking down an empty street. There was not a single light. No skittering animals. No trace of movement.

"Joseph?" Naomi spoke.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry. This place is deserted," he assured.

_I can see that… _Naomi thought.

They continued walking and Naomi decided to ask Denger later. After a while, they finally arrived at a building and began walking down quite a few steps. Naomi was told to stop, and so they waited. Suddenly, the room lit up. Every torch seemed to turn on by themselves revealing a dungeon like room with many cages. However it did not contain prisoners. It contained bags of gold, but not many. A hand suddenly was placed on her shoulder and she turned to see Denger.

"This is where we keep everything since no on would even think to look here," he smiled.

"Why?"

"This place… is cursed."

Naomi's eyes widened. Denger, the man who never believed in ghosts, says that this place is cursed. With that knowledge of him, it was hard to think of it as a lie. It had to be true. Despite that, she was still curious.

"But how?"

"It happened a while ago. Maybe around the time of when the great Shadow King had came here and murdered everyone and everything here, not leaving any survivors. It is said that there are spirits stilling remaining. Never capable of moving on. Trapped between life and death in a place known as the shadow realm. Sometimes, they are seen. But most of the time, there are only strange noises and things move from one place to another without ever being touched."

"I see… And this Shadow King? What ever happened to him?"

"He was destroyed by the Pharaoh and the priests within that same year. The seven sacred items which granted power were divided between the priests so as never to repeat that mistake again."

"I feel so cold… and not as in the chill from the air. There is such hatred here… Such pain…" Naomi shivered.

Denger began to walk away.

"Do not worry. You will grow accustomed to it. Besides, we don't stay here. We only store our things here, then move on. But we do have to stay tonight," he explained.

After he disappeared around the corner, Naomi looked around.

"If this place is cursed, aren't I supposed to fear it?" Naomi asked herself.

_**No. You must never fear the shadows.**_

As the voice spoke, the flames slightly blew as if a strong wind had come through.

"Who are you?" Naomi looked around.

_**I am you and you I.**_

"I do not understand…"

_**No. You wouldn't and won't. Not for a little while longer, my child; my friend…**_

There was nothing else after that. Her presence was gone and there was no point in continuing to speak to nothing.

_But that voice… I know that voice… from somewhere… Somewhere deep in my mind. I know her. I know I do… _Naomi distractedly thought.

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER

Naomi sighed as she sat back, leaning against the cold stone wall that separated her from the swellings of the now not-so-hungry leopards. Di, Denger, and Joseph were sitting around her, all in complete silence. She couldn't think of anything to say. Well, actually, Naomi knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't so sure about it. She opened her mouth to say it, but instead,

"I'm sorry…" was all she said.

They looked at her and she couldn't help but let the silent tears trickle down her cheek.

"What are you apologizing for, little one?" Denger asked. "You didn't do anything.

Naomi used to get irritated when he would call her that, but now, she didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure such treatment being sent into th desert without so much as a pouch of water…"

"It isn't your fault," Joseph stated.

"Yes, it is… If I had never been so careless that night you found out, and if I hadn't put the obligation on you to keep my secret, you wouldn't have-"

"Now hold it right there!" Disebek interrupted. "We weren't obligated! It wasn't that! You make it sound like keeping your secret was some kind of burden when it wasn't!"

"He's right. We did it because we wanted to. I personally liked the kind of person you were and still am. That's why I did it," Joseph also argued.

"But you suffered when it would have been best just to tell him earlier or lie saying you never knew," Naomi would not back down.

"Naomi, to lie saying that we didn't know that fact would be like disowning you. You are a very important person to the three of us. You brought life back to the death that was in our hearts even though you didn't mean to. Just being you is what changed us to being who we are now. We had missed you a lot," Denger continued to convince Naomi.

"I… I was so worried that you might have died that morning Anya told me. I actually cried and wept over the fact that you were gone. Possibly forever. And I never got to say good-bye.. I'm so relieved that you're still alive," Naomi gave a small smile.

"And we you. When we left, Bakura was so angry. If you ask me, I think it was pretty stupid of him getting worked up over something like that. I mean, it was only protection. Even if you did lie, if it were anyone else, he wouldn't have bothered with it," Joseph complained.

"But that's just it. Naomi wasn't just anyone else. She was someone who somehow broke through the barrier that guarded him so well. She is probably the only one who ever slipped past his wall of anger and hatred, and even selfishness. Such a failure of guarding that barrier caused him to reveal a side of himself that he had forgotten.

Someone having the ability to get that close made him think to himself as weak, so he was angry at himself for allowing such a slip as well as with Naomi for being able to get so close. Then realizing the truth of yourself, which in his eyes, was a betrayal of both friendship and trust. Despite his best efforts to right what he thought was wrong, he'll eventually learn that a part of that feeling, a part of Naomi, will never go away."

"Well, it sounds like you're speaking from experience, Denger. Would there just so happen to be a story of your life that has left untold?" Disebek teased after Denger's long speech.

"Oh, shut up. There are many things we don't know about each other. Most are best kept to ourselves and are not for meddling, so don't meddle," Joseph scolded.

Naomi smiled. It felt good to have them back. To hear them argue and talk in circles. It was wonderful to listen to them. She really had missed them throughout all these years. She had always withdrawn herself from others, hoping that that would keep her from getting hurt. Now she realized that it would have possibly been better to just have had someone; just one person that she could talk and listen to.

Time skip: a month

Naomi was now staying at a familiar place. To most people, it was just inside a cave, but if one were to go down deeper, it was actually ruins of an old temple. She didn't need any lights because the ceiling had holes in it that allowed the sun in. the place was sturdy and was held up by pillars. And a lot of them at that. She was now well-known among all that was there. There were fifteen people, not including herself and her pets, who were sitting, standing, walking, or merely laying on either side of her.

Naomi needed some sun (yes she can need sun no matter how much she loves the dark), so she walked out. She sat there looking out into the horizon. The sun was at its peak. It was the hottest point of the day, and her two pets were running through the sand playing, or fighting. They were still careful as to not wander off too far. Naomi smiled and leaned back, now sprawled across the rock/ruin. She closed her eyes and laid there listening. Unlike Bakura's crew, these guys were silent and stuck mostly to themselves, but each were trustworthy companions nonetheless. Throughout this month, her team has rarely been home. They have been out stealing, of course.

Somehow, the group nominated Naomi as their leader, but she just looked at everyone as equals; no one greater than the other. However, she usually arranges the attacks and have stolen plenty. They even built a name for themselves. The Cursed Thieves. Naomi was unsure why people call them that, but she overheard a group of soldiers talking and called them that. But Naomi herself had a different name. She was known as Shadow-Fear. Naomi smirked. She kind of liked it. The name suited her and everyone agreed on it.

Naomi was suddenly brought out of her thoughts upon hearing a roar from her pets. It was not the usual playful one, but a warning. She sat up quickly to see both her pets looking up above and right past her. She turned around and saw no one, so she climbed the rocks a bit higher. Looking out, she saw a single horse. As it came to a stop quite some distance away, she saw the rider fall off. Naomi slowly stood up and called aloud for the others to hear.

"I am going to check something out! Keep your ears open if I call!"

With haste, she grabbed the nearest horse and took off with her two pets running faithfully alongside her. Reaching her destination, her heart struck with horror as she looked down at the innocent face of… Nathifa. Naomi quickly got off her horse and picked her up and placed her on the saddle. She sat behind where Nathifa lay and rode back.

"GET SOME WATER! QUICKLY!" Naomi shouted as she neared the ruins.

They were shocked at her outburst, but immediately went to get water as they saw the fragile being on the horse. Stopping, Disebek came out and carefully helped Nathifa down. Her eyes partly opened looking up at Naomi. Life seemed to spark through her as she saw Naomi. Despite her weakness, she threw her arms around Naomi and began to cry rather hard. After a while, Naomi told her to calm down and drink some water.

As Nathifa drank the water, taking a few sips, irritation over flowed Naomi.

"Nathifa, I believe you to be a smart girl and I know you wouldn't foolishly go out into the desert without any provisions unless you had a reason," Naomi surprisingly said controlling her tongue.

Tears once again filled Nathifa's eyes.

"HE BETRAYED US!" Nathifa busted out with a few sobs. "he told them our hideout! How to get in and everything!"

Naomi had a mix of emotion running through her at this point. Worry, shock, and anger. She grabbed Nathifa by the shoulders and tried as calmly as possible control her anger.

"Nathifa, choose your words with care as you explain to me exactly what happened," anger was present in Naomi's voice.

Nathifa looked at her in fear before nodding and began to explain.

"Bakura had left again. He had left so often after your departure leaving Percious in immediate charge. One day, Precious left and claimed that he would be back at noon. We thought nothing of it, but he did not come back that day. Bakura had returned and Anya explained the events that took place and still took no notice of it. Pentaware, however, expected something and took guard duty that night. It was in the middle of the night when it happened…

Pentaware came running in announcing the Pharaoh's guards were coming. But it was too late. They had locked us in and there was no way out. They had set the inside on fire and everything went into a blaze! You could hardly see! But Bakura said to follow him. He led us to a secret passage to escape. Anya handed me to him, but as she was climbing out…. the guards…" Nathifa paused and wimpered.

"The guards pushed a boulder over the edge blocking the escape and crushed her beneath it…" Nathifa forced out the words. "Bakura said that if I wanted to live, take his horse and run as far away as I could and hope that I'll come by a city. I did as I was told and he was left behind… I looked back thought. That night, I crept through their camp and looked at the many guards around the fire. One of them was Precious… After that, I had to go and so, left… I left him behind…"

Naomi's arms had no more feeling. The dropped heavily to her sides and she fell back.

"How- how could this be…? They're dead… Pentaware, Anya, Gabe, Gael, the girls… the men… They're…all.. dead… But- but what if.. What if Bakura's still alive?"

Everyone looked at her in sympathy. Denger put his arms around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Naomi, but it is not possible. He was surrounded by the Pharaoh's guards unarmed and without a horse. He could not have survived…"

"Precious is not the one who would betray and kill for the hell of it. There has to be money involved for him. He would not kill Bakura because of the rather large bounty placed on his head," Naomi thought aloud.

Everyone began to think the same way also.

"I will go alone. Take care of the girl," Naomi stood up.

Naomi hopped on her horse and her and her pets raced off into the desert in search for him.

Bakura.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not my story. It's Kristin's

* * *

It was cold. So very cold. There was no feeling in Naomi's toes and her hands and back screamed in pain. Her two faithful companions were getting tired and thirsty as well as hungry, but Naomi, for some reason, was sick at even the thought of food. She hasn't stopped since she left the ruins three days ago. It was now nearing the end of the third night and Naomi was still on the set course. She didn't bother going back to the hideout. She knew the length and depth of Percious' greed. He was heading straight to the Pharaoh himself…

Naomi could barely keep her eyes open. Barely holding onto the reigns. Barely staying up on the horse. She was so tired, but she couldn't give up. The sun's mighty face appeared and stretched across the sky. Its beautiful colors danced into the darkness. Its warmth touched her ice, cold skin at last. As she rode, she saw, off to the side, an oasis. It wasn't right to let her pets starve, so Naomi stopped there for a moment break. She allowed herself and her pets the pleasure of the cool liquid to run down their parched throats. After all of them, including her horse, drank some water, she pulled out two pieces of meat for her leopards and some oats for her horse.

Her body still ached with pain from riding so long without rest. Naomi sighed as she gave each beasts some attention and thanked them. She filled her sack with water and was off once again. The sun was no blazing as it reached noonday. Naomi continued to press on and soon entered what seemed to be a canyon with large rocks and walls that stretched to the sky. She stopped when she heard a sound not far off. She found the sight in which caused her heart to stop beating. There, only a little ways ahead, was a small group of troops and behind them, linked in chains still standing with pride, was Bakura.

It angered her when she saw him stumble down to the ground as they made their horses go faster just so he couldn't keep up. Then they dragged him a few feet. Despite the pain, Naomi knew he was going to get through and stand up. She couldn't bare to see them do that again, so she looked down at her pets and gave them instructions. It was amazing how they understood exactly what she said every time. Naomi watched as they bounded off toward the men. She kicked the horse's side hard causing it to rear back and take off with haste.

Naomi quickly slit throats, pierced chests, and decapitated others. Finally, only one remained. She had him by his neck and watched the fear in his eyes grow as she put the knife up to his neck. Naomi's tone of voice was filled with hatred and venom that would cause chills to run up their spine.

"Now, I'll let you live, but you must give two messages. First, tell Percious that he will pay dearly for the treachery he has committed toward not only us, but to every thief. Did you get that?"

The man simply whimpered. She grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall with the knife to his throat yet again.

"I said, did you get that?" she asked again.

"Yes, yes. I got it," he stuttered.

"Good," Naomi smirked. "Now, for number two. Tell the Pharaoh and all his mighty priests that Naomi from the City of Sodom lives and will not rest until her promise is fulfilled… Did you understand?"

"Yes, Milady. I understand."

Naomi had him repeat both messages twice before sending him on his way. As she turned to face Bakura, she saw her companions lying on either side of hid body. She ran over to him and gently placed his head on her lap. His eyes were shut tight and he seemed so much more paler than usual. (which must be really pale because he's freaking tan…). Naomi gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face which caused him to lightly touch his cheek. Bakura's eyes opened slowly and looked up at her only half way with exhaustion all over his face. His eyes were slowly closing once again, but before closing them, he said only one thing in a tone that signaled shock.

"N-Naomi…"

Naomi somehow managed to lift his heavy weight onto the saddle of the horse. She scampered up in front of him. She put him in a position where he could lay on her back, and started off toward the oasis that offered shelter. Earlier on that day, she decided to walk letting her horse enjoy the journey with not so much weight on him. Naomi had tied when of the men she had killed on the horses back and let him be dragged by the ankles on the floor. It was quiet walking alone in the desert, so it allowed her to think to herself.

_What am I to do? What am I to say when he wakes? What will he do…? Perhaps he still ponders hatred toward me. Toward himself. Denger was right… he is angered with himself to allow me so close to his heart. It showed him a weakness in his unfaltering image. There is no doubt he is still hot with fury… But dare I dream that this would simply subside and he would forgive and forget the pain I caused..?_

Naomi glanced at Bakura and sighed.

_No… It is not possible. He would never forget. He holds a grudge. A hatred till the day he dies._

Naomi looked at Bakura once more and spoke aloud as if he could hear her.

"I am sorry again…"

They all finally made it to the place of peace. She made a steady camp, but gave all the blankets and bedding to Bakura except for a slightly larger blanket her horse uses to cover its back. Naomi tied her horse to a tree by the pool of water and gave the dead man that she had dragged with her to her two fierce pets. They fought over the body like he was some kind of toy before they split him into two and feasted on their well deserved meal.

If this were a thief or peasant, she would give them a proper burial, but for those who served the Pharaoh, she showed them no signs of mercy or respect. Naomi looked at the state Bakura was in. He was pale, skinnier than usual, two dark circles were around his eyes, and sweat streamed from his body. She kept a cool washcloth on his forehead, but because of his shaking body, she made sure he was tightly wrapped in blankets. Despite his weakness, his face held anger and fury as well as stubbornness. And despite the pain, he made no noise except for a small grunt every once in a while. When he woke, he didn't seem to take notice of anyone's existence.

If it were anyone else but Naomi looking at Bakura's condition, they might have said that he was strong and fought the fever with ease. But as she looked at him, she saw that his eyes were always left unguarded. His eyes gave away the sorrow and despair. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he wanted revenge. Despite his objections and mocking, looking beyond that barrier into his true thoughts and feelings that he probably doesn't even know about lays anguish. The sorrow that grabbed his heart and would not let go….

It's been three days and no words were spoken. He wouldn't or rather, couldn't eat anything and she practically force fed him. Waking the next day, Naomi looked over at where Bakura slept and saw no sign of him. He was gone. Fear immediately gripped her. She looked to see her two pets still sleeping on either side of her horse. Naomi got up to search for him. After some time, she couldn't find him, so she returned.

She worriedly wondered why Bakura had gone up and left. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't heard the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, a hand clasped around two of her arms and wrenched them as far up her back, but not enough to break it. Her own knife was now at her throat. Naomi stayed silent until she could figure out who this was. But her question was answered when the voice broke through the silence with a whisper.

"It really is you."

Bakura let her go with a push. Naomi's pets were up and ready to attack, but she gave them a side glance, and they immediately turned peaceful as if nothing had happened. She stood there, hands at her side and looked at Bakura. His face had color in it once again and his eyes were wild violet. Unfortunately, he still had a weak face and couldn't bear his normal oh-so-famous smirk. No. There was a look of nothingness. He seemed deep in thought, but Naomi broke him out of it.

"You cannot fight off the fever with out the bodily essentials needed. You must eat and drink, then rest some more."

Bakura said nothing and walked over to the tree that had been her leaning post before. She handed him some bread and cheese with some fruit and a little dried meat. He took them along with some water and ate with caution. He was no fool as to eat so much after his body had denied food for so long. Eating a lot would mean the food would come right back out and it would be a waste of food. Naomi sat on the other side of the same tree leaning back against it with one leg up and the other stretched out. After a few moments, she could no longer hear him eating. There was no movement. Everything was silent until he spoke.

"I was… informed that the city which I left you was burnt down and everyone destroyed. I must admit, I'm shocked to see you again," he cautiously began not knowing exactly what to say about Naomi's sudden appearance.

"Yes… And I you," she replied.

"How did you make it out?"

"The leaders of the group were… the three you sentenced to death."

"Disebek, Denger, and Joseph… I should've known they would have lived. It seems I underestimated them," Bakura continued. "So this… group you speak of. Could it be the Cursed Thieves that I had heard of?"

"Ah, so news travels fast to reach even your ears," Naomi mused.

"So its true."

"Perhaps… Tell me the rumors of these men."

"They are silent and swift. They attack at night moving amongst the shadows as if they were one themselves. The places they visit have only one survivor and when the city awakens and enter in the place where the Cursed Thieves had visited, they are confronted with bloody floored homes with treasure gone. The only survivor had somewhat gone mad. But there are other tactics.

"They are most known for attacking at night and catch buildings on fire and let loose chaos. They cause people on the streets to turn on each other and when peace slowly returns, they see a group on the rooftops. Dark cloaked figure. They say that signaled death. They wreck havoc on unsuspecting villages, but in some places, they do not kill everyone and let many go. They take no hostages or steal women for comfort. They simply come, kill, steal, then leave.

"They say they have no leader and yet, one has earned a special name from a man who said he saw the cloaked figure walking through the streets that lay in ruin. On either side, the one he saw had two great beasts with sharp fangs and bloodied coats with a wild and savage look in their eyes. The cloaked one faced the man with a shadowed face but eyes filled with danger that struck fear and, no doubt, madness into the man's mind. This one is possibly the leader if they had any. This one is known as ShadowFear."

Naomi was smirking throughout the entire description of truth after truth. Everything he had spoken was neither false nor exaggerated in any way.

"So it's true. Then you are no doubt ShadowFear."

"Yes. It is true."

"Funny… I'm not the least bit surprised," Bakura muttered. "How did you find out about me?"

"Nathifa told me. She came and found me and told me the entire story. So, I went for you," Naomi replied.

"Did he say whether or not any lived?"

"No… She only knew of the rock falling on top of Anya and no more…"

"I see…"

There was a long pause and Naomi couldn't help but feel anger. Anger was emitted from her and she rounded over to a relaxed Bakura. But when he saw her, he looked annoyed , but said nothing.

Naomi's voice dripped with venom as she spoke. "I had told you and so had Pentaware and many others. We told you he was not to be trusted. We told you to stay alert, but you didn't. You allowed Percious to slip through the net. You allowed him to stay hold on you and twist your thinking to his biding until he had you. You allowed him to take leadership and thus, allowed him to kill and destroy those who were held dear by both of us.

"Despite your words. Despite all that you say, I know you care about them. You can never lie to me and get away with it. I will always see the truth. Now I know you suffer as greatly as I do, but I have no pity on you. Though you do not ask or wish for it, I will never comfort your pain. You betrayed them. Betrayed your position as a leader. You did not listen to the warnings nor to yourself and the cost of lives were paid dearly for your mistake."

Bakura did not and could not do a thing but look at Naomi with fury and hatred. But there was sadness and remorse. He was tortured. However, Naomi felt no pity or sorrow for him. He deserved what he was experiencing. Later on that night, Bakura's hatred was shown clearly on his face like the blazing fire Naomi had started. He went back to his usual spot and just sat there. He was still feverish for his strength has neither strengthen, but he was not losing any. It would be another day and night before they could leave. Maybe longer.

Naomi stood up and walked over to the small pool of water and laid near there looking at the endless amount of stars that hung silently above her. She used her cloak as a pillow and soon, feel asleep. As she woke, she heard movement and looked around and saw a Bakura sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. She smiled and fell asleep again.

The next morning, Bakura had waken before Naomi did. She saw him applying fresh wood to the fire. The sun had barely reached its peak through the darkness. Naomi walked over next to the fire feeling its warmth melt through her chilled body. Bakura sat across from her and watched her in silence. Naomi was the first to speak.

"…I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you."

He arched his brow and smirks as his face retreats to its normal self.

"I'm afraid I haven't the time to think of your matter. There are others to attend to," he indirectly implied about Percious.

"But dare I venture to ask for you to say you forgive me…?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?"

"I am not sure of you anymore. You have not allowed me to speak to you for some time. I am unsure of where you stand."

Bakura chuckled a noise that seemed chilling.

"Come now. Even you must know that despite our unknowing of each other, all those wounds inflicted will never be let go. Never truly move on."

"You are wrong. I have forgiven you many times…"

"What did I do that you have forgiven me for?" Bakura asked with an unreadable expression.

"Should I really have to say?"

Bakura gravely nodded.

Naomi told him about the pain after pain that was inflicted, but she emphasized the most on a certain one…

"Then you sent me off to the chambers of the man in which now you share the same hatred for. Even after I begged and actually cried out for your mercy, you would not help me. You allowed him to take me and rip the clothes from my body, exposing my naked self to him. You allowed him to fondle with me and touched what he wished. You allowed the fear that I had long dismissed rise again. You allowed him to enter inside me and tear my flesh.

"You allowed him to afterwards beat me and then enter me again. You allowed that monster to have his way with me. You allowed the dreams to start yet again. And you dared to sit there and mope about how I betrayed you. How I had hurt you. But what of me? You cared for no other than yourself and bothered not to even consider how my feelings were. You never bothered to care. Not once. You only wished pain on me and the dreams, amongst others, still torment me to this very day."

Bakura had his head lowered. There was an expression, but it was foreign to her. Naomi could only describe it as a look of someone who just heard their family had just died. But his eyes bore nothing. His hair shielded them. But she cared not how much this may hurt him. He needed to know.

"Nine years… That night you gave me willingly to him was the first time I wept or begged over anything for nine years. When that fear gripped me, my tears flowed, I begged for forgiveness, and I sought mercy from the man I called friend. He simply kicked me away and turned, leaving me behind to endure a pain I would never expect you to comprehend."

These were the feelings Naomi had buried under hoping to forget them. But he needed to know. He needed to be told of his wrongs. Not that it mattered. He would not care. He had no feeling toward her. That much he has made true, and yet, there was a voice that said he did care. He just didn't understand it. But despite her thoughts of debate, Naomi found herself listening to that one voice for she saw something on his face. In his eyes. His expression was ever so unfamiliar. Bakura's eyes were apologetic. It was a side Naomi didn't think existed in this man, but there it was.

It was quickly wiped away so the hollow, far out look replaced. Bakura stayed silent and no longer looked at Naomi.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: it's all Kristin

The rest of that day continued in silence. An awkward one at that. Heaviness hung in the air until it was finally dark. Bakura slept at long last, but it was only then that quiet tears came from Naomi. She had tried her best to hold them back all day, but it was hard. She found it easier to cry now as she sat near the fire with her cloak draped around her shoulders. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms hugged them tightly.

A soft breeze blew that night and strands of Naomi's hair followed them. The full moon shone down and turned the sand into crystals, and the water shone its brilliant reflection as well as a smaller heavenly light that seemed beautiful like tiny diamonds in the sea of darkness. Naomi couldn't help but feel angry at Bakura.

"Damn him. Why can't he ever just show kindness? Why can't he forget about the past and move on? Why does he always dwell so long on matters that seemed to be of no concern any longer? But he does have other matters to focus on.. Yet, I know he still despises me and everything I do… I might as well give up and stop trying so hard to rebuild his trust.

"Maybe I should just let him be… But I don't want that. I want him to trust me again. I want him to talk openly without worry… But he's just like me. It's amazing how much we're alike, he and I. I never allowed hatred to cease. I never truly forgave wholly and completely. And neither has he. I will always harbor the pain inside me for what he did, and he will always be angered with what I did."

"So, you finally came to that conclusion," a sudden voice spoke.

Naomi turned over to see Bakura sitting beside her. She never recalled him ever coming or even heard a thing. He had his head lowered and he gazed into the flames of fire that tossed and turned wildly. His eyes turned deep crimson when the flames engulfed it. Bakura had startled Naomi, but relaxed after a while. He had not sat this close to her since the day they met. And they way he spoke sounded like there was full of sadness and confusion.

"I had wondered how long it would take you to reach such an end to that debate," he sighed.

"I suppose I never wanted to admit it… I will never regain your trust will I…?"

"That can't be answered now. Not now. But trust is something that can always be rebuilt."

"Wise words."

"I believe it was you who told me that before any of this happened. Quite some time ago it was," Bakura recalled.

"Yes. Almost half a year," Naomi nodded.

"And exactly four in a half months since all hell broke loose."

"Yes. It seems as if many things has happened. Many horrible, most unforgivable things."

Bakura nodded in agreement and things were quiet again. Bakura broke the silence with a whisper.

"You know, I'll never apologize. I'll never say it in words. Never have, never will. But I am not entirely heartless, and I've felt pain for the mistakes of the things I've done…"

Naomi's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. But these were not in sadness but in happiness that he finally told you how he felt. This was a moment that she will never forget, but whatever emotions welled up inside, Naomi stayed silent and under control.

"Do not speak of this moment or moments we share for I do after all have a reputation," he continued after a weighty pause. "If you promise to do such, perhaps I can begin talking to you as I once had."

Naomi nodded.

"I want to hear your promise from the words from your lips."

"I promise I will not tell a soul."

"Then hold that promise. Otherwise, I'll be sure to kill you and this time, with no hesitation. Perhaps things can be restored this time, but I will have none of it. Do you understand?"

Naomi nodded.

"And will you ever stop crying?"

"I will. I feel no need to cry any longer."

"Good," Bakura paused and started again. "I swear I'll kill him."

"Percious?"

Bakura nodded.

"Well if that be so, then I'll keep my distance, but I had wished to kill him myself."

"No. that task is mine and mind alone."

"Very well. Then I ask only one favor."

Bakura looked over at Naomi. He seemed so much more like himself now then he has for a long time. Naomi continued.

"All I ask is that his death be slow and painful so that he may scream and be heard throughout all of Egypt."

"That will not be a problem," Bakura smirked. "But how about you? Tell me your idea as of how you would do it. I hear you're rather unique in your creative ways of death and torture."

Naomi smirked and spoke him a threatening voice.

"First, I would bind him ever so tight by his angles, dangling him upside down and give him the beating of his life. Not to death, but until he is rendered unconscious. Then as he wakes, I would be there and pluck every last one of his nails from every last digit, then cut off each of his digits as well. Of course, I would bind his wounds so as not to kill him. But I will still have more plans when he awakes once more.

"Next, I would torment him with a hot iron and beat him with a cat of nine tails coated in glass, so as it would wrap around his body and I would rip it away, tearing his flesh into shreds. And last and truly most enjoyable…" Naomi closed her eyes and titled her head upward, "I would cut off his manhood and everything with it and throw him into the fire and listen as he squeals and screams and thrash in agony."

When she had opened her eyes, the menacing look had returned. The wild, threatening, insane look that would cast fear into anyone's hearts and make their soul wish to be in the darkest place imaginable. Naomi loved imagining that man's death. It excited her to no end. Bakura looked into her eyes and she had a menacing smirk to match it. He could not help but stare in a way that was not of friendship, or foe, but of desire. It quickly was removed from his mind as he came to his senses.

"I find myself pitying Percious and any other whom you might hate in such a way. I also find myself fortunate that I am not one of them," Bakura smirked.

"You should be. Only nine people have caused such hatred to stir in my heart. One is Percious. The others, I will not mention. Not here, for I am bound by an oath that I made. I will have their heads."

"So only eight remain after Percious. An interesting number for I, too, have eight enemies. However, if it were the same people of which we both speak of, perhaps when the time comes, I will allow you to uphold your vow and to so as you wish, but I only ask one favor in return. Allow me to hear this promise, this oath, you made and why as well as when."

"Why must you hear such information?" Naomi wondered.

"I wish to know more of you. I need to know the reason for such hatred. As far as you're concerned, I've kept my distance and not asked any questions for if you pry, the serpent bites. However, there must be a time for the snake to be charmed and thus, when you gain your trust and we continue these conversations, I want you to tell me of yourself; of your past. I know nothing of you, but you know who and what I am. Yet, you stay mysterious and challenging in which, I will gladly accept."

"Well, just to inform you, I am no prize and will not be sought after as anything. If your intentions are only to know me, I will tell you my secrets. I will tell you my past, but if you are trying for anything more, I will never tell you a thing."

Bakura nodded. "Maybe when the time is right, I will tell you my tale."

"I look forward to that day, but I as well will never pry," Naomi assured.

"And I am grateful, for I would simply stop talking if you did so," Bakura stated bluntly.

"I am… so at peace now. It is a feeling I have not felt for some time…" Naomi formed a small smile.

"I suppose that maybe I should say this. Never have such words slipped through my mouth, or at least, saying them and actually mean it. But with you, I somehow can… Naomi… thank you… Thank you for not giving up on me and for pressing on to earn my friendship and trust. I am as well, for the first time in a while, at peace and no longer confused. I see what I had done and was wrong. I see what I must do to correct it. And thank you for the many times you have saved my life and that of my men. We would have been dead long hence if not for you."

At the mentioning of his men, Naomi saw a small amount of pain return in his eyes, but his face remained the same and his voice had never faltered. She knew bringing it up would only anger him, so she remained silent as did he.

"It sounds as if though your fever has passed on," Naomi decided to change the subject.

"I would never allow myself to stay ill for long. You know this," Bakura smirked.

"yes. You are too strong willed for that."

"So when will we be making out leave of this place? I, like your beasts, are becoming quite restless."

"I am as well, so I suppose we will depart at sunrise," Naomi glanced off into the horizon.

Bakura nodded with a smirk. He was certainly back to normal. His eyes showed the old sparks of arrogance and strength as well as the masked fury and sadness behind them for he has not forgotten of his men, and nor has Naomi. They will get revenge on Percious.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Kristin.

* * *

Okay… I promise this is the last time any of the chapters will be cut off. I'm not exactly sure what happened in the chapter though, but by looking at the next chapter, it looks like Naomi and Bakura returned, of course, and sometime later, they had a drink. I don't think it was a party or anything. Their group doesn't seem the type. And I think the men went to find any other survivors.

ON TO CHAPTER 23!

* * *

Naomi was finally sober, and the worst part of her hang over was gone, so she just sat there in silence. It was later that night and the only light was from the stars. She could not see the moon, but if it were out, she could not be interested. Naomi was actually thinking about the others. Memories she had with them, and among other things. She thought long on Anya who was now long gone. Then she thought of Gabe and Calab. Both were kind men and sometimes a bit mouthy, but tender hearted nonetheless.

But the one person she thought of the most was Pentaware. He was the one that seemed to be heavy on her thoughts. She remembered the many conversations she had with him. He was very handsome and would make any women wish to be by his side, but Naomi only wished for his life. He was a good friend. Despite the fact that he thought of her as more, which was quite apparent, she only thought of him as a trustworthy man. The greatest aspect of him was how he seemed to be one with the darkness. It intrigued her many times how he was able to move without a sound or to appear from what seemed like out of mid air. If you were to ask him about it, he would only shake his head and say,

"I am not the one to answer such questions."

Naomi knew what he meant. He had told her once that everything he learned, Bakura had taught him. She knew it was true. Bakura had many skills which alarmed as well as intrigued many. He sent fear through her with a simple look. If she asked anyone what they remembered the most about him, they would answer his eyes. Indeed, his eyes were a story in themselves. So distant, so filled with anger. He was very strong and wiser than most people his age. He was, after all, only twenty years old. Pentaware had said he took charge of everything at the age of sixteen.

This caused a smile to curve across Naomi's lips for she, too, have no taken charge of her own band of thieves. Though she did not state authority and bark out orders. Naomi waited for them to ask her and they would always come to her first. She liked these men better. They had something about them that perked her interest. None of them had any names. They went by animal names or parts. (Hey we get to know their named after all!)

There was Raven. He was very quiet as were all of them. But like each, he had a special skill that was his and his alone. He somehow managed to take the hardest of things and explain them to such simplicity. Even poor Di could understand when Raven were to translate. Then there was Hawk. He was always watchful and unlike many, had such an eye and arm that he could shoot an arrow so far, she could rarely see if it hit the target. But he would always aim with stunning accuracy.

Talon had to even make him a special bow who's strings were so tight that it made shooting farther and all the more possible. Talon was like that of an inventor, always trying to find out how things worked and made them better. Wolf was their guide. He could tell exactly where people were by simply looking to the heavens.

Claw was different. Somehow, he had a way with animals. Unlike the others, one look at his face and you would think he was innocent and they were hooked. Even Naomi's beasts had a liking toward him. It didn't seem useful, but his fighting technique was not to be underestimated. Now there was Fang. He was a very large man and was the best by far when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He could take down any man, but he, at times, did not need being as he was a very big intimidating man.

Then there was Dragon. Naomi laughed. It suited him very well. Dragon was really Joseph. She could not believe that he picked out that kind of name. But after seeing him fight, he did it with so much anger and fire that she just had to admire him. Snake was Di. It wasn't for deception. Oh no. he had a way to get out of the most difficult situations unharmed. He was also able to bend his body and do flips, so the name suited him well, too.

Scorpio, or Denger, had the gift to turn nearly anything into a lethal poison. If they had the right mixtures, then they would use the tip of Hawks arrows to place the poison. Blade was mysterious. His skill with a sword would be sought after. The way he moved was nearly poetic as if he danced with his sword. He could use any sword that she lay before him, but he had one special sword in which had a tail.

Mace was a fierce fighter who showed no mercy. His name did him justice for he uses a mace, but also an axe. Chain used whips or, of course, chains. They were all spiked and Naomi has never seen anyone who could use them better than him. Spear indeed used a spear. He wasn't the most creative person. His mind was set to only one purpose and that was to be a thief. That was all he has ever wanted, and he enjoyed it.

Lastly, and surely the most dangerous, Ghost. He was an odd one. He had an ability with knives like no other. He enjoyed the smell of blood on his fingertips. But his name was for his stealth. He could blend in anywhere and could even make himself unseen if he wished. Even from the sharpest of eyes. He was the spy and was one to watch out for.

Naomi admired all of her men and they her. Her three friends had picked up a lethal crew that was not to be underestimated in anyway. She sat there for a while until Di came in with his normal crooked grin.

"You know, I think your stomach's fine by now, so come on out and eat something! I know you're hungry. Also, those herbs and plants you always have, we took the liberty of getting you more since it looked like you could use it."

Naomi just nodded and looked away. He simply stared at her for a moment before sighing and sat down next to her.

"You know, if you're avoiding us or giving us the cold shoulder, I'm really sorry and would like it if you came out now."

"I'm not angry nor am I avoiding you," Naomi slightly smiled. "At least… not for that reason…"

"Well, then why?"

"I suppose it's because I'm worried…"

"Ah. I see. The others. Yes I am, too. If you have forgotten I'll remind you that we were once part of the group, too, and had many friends. But I'm afraid all we can do is hope for the best."

"I hate it. I hate seeing how weak I truly am. I was unable to stop him before it was too late. I should have slain that Percious before I left," Naomi clenched her fist.

"Aw come on. You can't possibly be blaming yourself?"

Naomi turned her head away.

"You are, aren't you…" Disebek sighed.

Naomi merely nodded.

"Well, don't. it isn't your fault. None whatsoever. There was no way you could have prevented it, not was there any way you could have known."

"Yes, I could have! Both Pentaware and I both knew what laid behind Percious' mask. We both knew and had many chances to kill him. So many… But I didn't. he lived and killed and moved on. Percious most likely received some kind of reward for discovering the Thief King's hide out. There's no doubt he's basking in his glory, drinking up his riches while satisfying his lustful desires with some whore with no remorse or sorrow. No. he betrayed us and had always planned on doing so."

"You know… I don't think you had any fault in this. Percious may have been open to you many times, but then, he was still known as a thief; our friend. His betrayal was his own fault, but he will pay for what he has done. Bakura has made it quite clear that he intends the man to pay dearly and painfully. He said that he was likely going to take your advice as on how Percious should be tortured. He's going to kill the man in any way you would have. We are going to have quite a show," Disebek mused.

Naomi smirked. Suddenly, Joseph came running in.

"Shadow! The men are back and with many wounded!" he exclaimed.

Naomi's eyes widened and quickly ran out with Di following right behind her. When they arrived, the smell was horrible. They were all accounted for, but none left without some kind of burn or cut. They were all there sprawled out across the floor. All sick, coughing, bleeding with sores, and infections. The men had called a meeting. Bakura came along, too. Naomi sat in the back just to simply listen as the men tried to think of a solution. They argued how they were going to help them or whether or not to just kill them and get it over with, or to search for the right kind of herbs needed for healing. After about forty-five minutes of debate, Naomi grew tired.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" she yelled.

Everyone went silent and turned over to her and waited for her to tell them how to sort it out.

"The option of simply killing them is out of the question. I have a history with them and so do a couple others at this gathering, so now, I will tell you what must be done. For a while now, I have been practicing the art of healing in secret, so I can ease their pain. But there are too many wounded, so I will need Hawk, Ghost, Spear, and Wolf to go and get me more supplies. I'll write them down for you. In the meantime, I will need help saving the others. Snake, refurbish my supplies so I could hold out longer. Now, make haste and do the things you are assigned," Naomi ordered everyone.

There was peace amongst them, and they all nodded and scattered. Naomi watched as her men make their leave to bring more supplies. Naomi turned to the rest that had yet to be assigned something.

"Now, I need at least six you to begin starting fires in various places in the room. I will come around and place a pot of special mixtures on top of each one. It will take a while to get accustomed to the smell, but stay strong and help me. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and scattered once again. Talon and Claw stayed back to help her make the mixtures, and both seemed very excited to learn. The hard part has barely begun. Naomi went around with a small kit of supplies and knives. She examined each one and did for them whatever was necessary to keep them alive. A few just had burns, but for others, Naomi was forced to separate their limbs. It was mostly arms, and she would even find pieces of metal imbedded in it or other small things. Naomi popped joints, stitched wounds, removed small objects for the longest time.

After two weeks of little rest, it was finally over. The only thing to do now was to make sleeping drafts so that everyone would feel less pain from all the healing and stitching. What Naomi learned from everyone was true; Anya was truly dead. But the more horrifying truth was that a day afterwards when Naomi and everyone was finally taking a break, Nathifa came running over with a frantic look in her eyes…

"Naomi! We found him! We found Pentaware!"

Naomi's eyes widened and so did the four who knew him.

"How? We have already tended to everyone present here?" Naomi asked.

"No, he's been here all along! We couldn't find him after we had arrived," Nathifa explained.

Naomi couldn't believe it. Shock ran through her.

"Where? Where is he? Take me to him, Nathifa."

"He's… different. There's something wrong with him," Nathifa warned as they ran toward the place Pentaware was at.

Naomi didn't understand what she meant, but brushed it aside thinking it was a burn or a few scrapes. When they stopped, Naomi saw him and couldn't believe her eyes. He had the look of a man, but he wasn't all there; as if his soul was gone and was replaced by anger. His wounds showed that he was nearly beaten to death. Pentaware had many bruises and bones out of place, and yet, not a drop of blood was spilt.

He sat in the corner, his head leaning against the wall. His eyes were cloaked and clouded. Pentaware glanced at Naomi out of the corner of his eyes, but showed no recognition as if he had no idea who she was. Naomi slowly approached him, but Nathifa stopped her and shook her head.

"He is not himself. He hurt me pretty harshly…" Nathifa mumbled.

"Where did he hurt you?" Naomi's eyes widened.

"He hit me in the stomach. He had told me not to come near him, but I disobeyed and he hit me. When I woke up, he still sat there so I went to get you," Nathifa explained.

"Will you be all right, Nathifa?"

"There's no need to worry. I'm strong. Really I am!"

"And I have no doubt. No please go and make sure all the pots are filled with potions."

Nathifa nodded and left.

"What's the matter with him?" Disebek asked.

Naomi stayed silent. She was too sad to see him like that. She found herself speechless.

"Those bastards beat him and tortured him," Bakura answered with a hint of anger. "I've seen such methods. They used him to get some answers. He probably wouldn't talk, so they did what they had to. They probably grew tired of him and left him. Where did you find him?"

"He was in the entranceway to the cave quite a ways down," Raven answered.

"But that doesn't explain what's the matter with him," Disebek spoke up.

"Even the strongest of men have limits, Snake. Pentaware was no different. These men beat him and tortured him to the point where he now is no longer himself. He suffered from wounds on flesh, but suffered far greater in his mind. We should probably watch him. One like him may cause harm to himself. Our task for this man will be far greater than others…" Naomi stared at Pentaware's soulless eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: never will belong to me. It's Kristin's

* * *

It was horrible. Naomi could barely understand it. Pentaware had no recognition of her of anyone else. She was almost afraid to even go near him, to touch him. He seemed drawn away, and seeing the damage he did to Nathifa's stomach, he was crazy. Naomi sat there before him. She had a certain incense burning meant to clear the mind. It was far better than Bakura'sould even hold it. All they could do was sit there.

Naomi sat all the night demanding no one to go nearer than twenty paces to the two of them. It was dark and Pentaware chose the most secluded corner, sitting far in. It was hard to make out his features. There was a stream of light that flowed in through the roof being the only barrier between them, but it was enough light to see something of him. His outfit was covered in blood and fluid of food that a few patient's could not hold down. It made Naomi sort of sick to see that it was one of her comrades, people who reached out to her in the darkness, like this.

"I know you can hear me. I just want to know if you know who you are?" Naomi spoke aloud.

He only looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a second, but said nothing and looked away.

"Would you allow me to help you? Would you let me tend to your wounds?" Naomi sighed.

He said nothing still. Naomi stood up and he eyed her the whole time as she took a step toward him.

"Don't. You. Dare," his voice made her skin crawl.

Naomi stopped immediately and only stood there.

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Who said I wanted your help?"

"…Do you know who you are?" Naomi asked again.

"No… I don't recall."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I remember… Yes, I know what they did to me," he growled.

"Do you know who they were and why?" Naomi kept asking.

"No… Only that they said they needed answers."

"I see. I can help. I know who you are and so does many people here. Many were your friends," Naomi tried to assure.

"I have no friends. No allies," Pentaware said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm alone… I know it. That's what she said. That's what she said ever since I woke up."

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Who is she? Who is this woman you speak of?"

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and became cold. His head turned in her direction and before she had time to collect herself, he jumped on top of her, straddling her waist and squeezed her neck.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT. I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ME! NEVER! YOU'LL DIE! YOU'LL DIE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP! DIE!" he shouted in anger.

Naomi lay there as the oxygen was cut from her, unable to draw breath. It was terrifying to see her death, but she did not stop him. She did not push him off. All she did was place her hand on his cheek causing his eyes to widen, but his hold never lessened.

"It's… It's o-ok," Naomi whispered in a raspy voice. "I-I am here… There's… There's no need… to.. to… be afraid… Not anymore…"

Pentaware's eyes grew less fierce and slowly, his grip loosened. She gently dropped her hand to the side from lack of oxygen. She was rendered weak. She was almost unable to put together the sudden movement of the weight that lifted off her, and the voices yelling to see if she was okay. Her world was spinning and she was fighting herself to keep awake. After finally bringing her focus together, someone sat her up and she laid on their lap. She looked to see Bakura and Chain holding back a struggling Pentaware against the wall. Naomi bolted right up without thinking.

"NO! ST-"

But she couldn't finish. A dizzy sensation came over her and she felt a sharp pain in her mind.

"You must not harm him… He does not understand. Let him go," she said calmly.

The two of them looked at each other and let go, backing away quickly. Naomi slowly got off of Denger's arms and walked over to the now hunched over man in the corner. She sat in front of him and the others backed away five spaces and sat down, not leaving her alone this time.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? Why can't they all go away? All of them, they're monsters. All of them. I never want to go near anyone ever again… Well, you're different. You're kind and would never hurt me. Not ever… I will never forget. How could I? I love you more than any other…" Pentaware mumbled.

Naomi's eyes widened realizing that he was carrying a conversation with something. Something that she wasn't sure of, but she knew what it was. A voice. A deceiving voice who is sweet and kind, but in reality, it only destroys you. She once had something like that that made her go through torment, but it was a long time ago. Naomi felt sorry for him. But when she got rid of such a voice, denying its existence; a part of herself.

After learning her voice was something in her mind, she never quite felt whole again. She continued to listen to Pentaware talking to this unknown being. The men heard him and understood how serious this was. After many hours, a little ways before sunrise, Pentaware slept. Naomi went over to the others.

"To those of you who do not know him, his name is Pentaware. He was a very good friend of mine. It is apparent as I said. He battles with his illness in his mind. He also has a few mortal wounds. They are cuts and deep gashes in his stomach that were not intended to kill, but only to suffer," Naomi explained.

"Well, I could have told you that," Hawk smirked.

"I'm sorry. I should learn not to underestimate your eyes," Naomi smiled.

"So what of his… other condition?" Raven asked.

"He has a voice in his mind. One that is deceiving, but only to the listener. There are some that are companions, but this one cannot be trusted. It leads many astray. It talk of warmth and kindness, but slowly delivers you into death. The listener slowly drifts unattached from the world. He does not eat. He seldom will sleep and slowly, piece by tiny piece, it destroys you. I'm surprised that it is only one voice, but I used to have one as well."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"But you're fine. You're standing here before us," Joseph said in surprise.

"I'm afraid that from what I've seen of you thus far, I find it difficult to believe," Denger shook his head.

"You do, do you? Tell me, do you believe I simply required such skills by accident? That I simply picked up the art of healing, or the bow, or the sword? That I simply learned them for fun? Oh no. I picked it up at an early age. I don't remember exactly when I started, but I did such things not just for self-defense. I too, had a deceiving voice that had nearly killed me, but I found ways. In turned, I cured myself," Naomi explained.

They all smiled. It was a piece of her well-guarded past that you have ever given them. Ghost broke the silence and he rarely speaks.

"Well then, that gives this man hope for if Shadow accomplished such a feat, he should be able as well."

"It is true, yes. But I did not accomplish it overnight. It took time and so will this," Naomi nodded.

"You should rest. You're tired," Bakura spoke up.

Naomi was shocked that he had said anything. His voice sounded distant, though.

"No, I'm afraid that I cannot rest. Not now. My work is yet to be completed."

"But you-"

"No. I mustn't. I only need to see him well. It's the least I can do for him after what he did for me," Naomi argued. And with that, she turned and resumed her post by watching over Pentaware.

Naomi was nearly about to fall asleep until it happened for the fourth time. She woke up with a start upon hearing Pentaware and his horrified screaming. He would scratch and claw at thin air, screaming at some unknown force to leave him alone. As usual, she ran over him and gently touched his arm. He continued to scream, so she touched his face. When he had yet to stop, she pulled him back and let him lay on her and held him like he was a child. Pentaware finally ceased from thrashing and he would quiet down.

Naomi refused to accept any help. She made a mistake letting Claw keep guard to give her a short rest, but woke to find him bleeding while Pentaware was tied to a rock also bleeding trying to free himself. She made up her mind and would not accept any help. It was hard to believe it was only the second night. It seemed to go on forever. The third night, his nightmares increased and she held him even tighter than before. Then the fourth. Then the fifth. This process repeated.

Naomi was barely eating and let no one come near her or help her. She barely slept at all. Pentaware's voice seemed to be during the day while his nightmares were at night. The seventh night, he screamed again, but even as she held him in her arms, he would not cease. He was soaked with sweat and his screams caused the men to gather around. Naomi was running out of ideas, but then, she began to sing a soft lullaby that she thought had been long forgotten. It was one that was used by her mother and he immediately stopped, almost entranced by the melody.

"Hush now, be still. I beg you, don't cry. I'll protect you from what's unseen. Listen to my sweet lullaby so I'll hold you in your dreams," she sang.

She repeated the song twice until he was finally asleep. Naomi continued to hum and had not noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. She was too tired to notice that the soft sound even caused a smile to appear on the most hardest of people. While she hummed, she ended up falling asleep herself. The next morning, she awoke with someone touching her face. Naomi looked up to see Pentaware smiling.

"I know you, my love," he said.

Naomi's eyes widened. She was too much in shock and tried to say something, but he put his hands on her lips and shook his head.

"Please hear me. I heard you. I knew you when all was dark and everything failed. I hear you and you were always beside me. She- the voice lied to me and said you never cared, but I began to doubt. Soon, memories of your face and your voice came back to me. Then the voice was gone. I remember you."

Naomi looked into his eyes. They were soft, distant, and serious. They were the ones she remembered. Pentaware sat above her on a rock. He must have moved her in her sleep. Not that it surprised her. She was really tired after all. Naomi smiled. A sense of happiness filled her and she gently reached her hand up and touched the side of his face with her small hand. He pressed it there on his cheek. He did not want to let go. He held onto it and when he finally let go, he slid down and pulled her into an embrace.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hers found themselves on his chest. It was the only thing separating her, too. Naomi felt awkward and stunned, unable to move. Little did Naomi know, her four friends watched and Bakura felt an unknown, surprising sensation that came over him. He got angry. He clenched his hands into a tight fist. So tight that his tan knuckles turned white. Denger saw it. Bakura's red face. His deadly eyes. His white fist. But the others didn't realize this. But when Denger saw it, he could scarcely believe it.

_Bakura's jealous._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't updated Kristin's story for a while. Too much school stuff. As usual, this is Kristin's story.

* * *

**Bakura POV**

He stood there watching Pentaware hold Naomi in his arms. So close. So _very _close. It made his stomach turn and his blood boil. An overwhelming feeling told him to just kill that bastard. Now it seemed to flood into his mind and all he could do was feel hatred for that man. But his thoughts of painful death for Pentaware was sorely interrupted by Joseph.

"Uh.. I don't mean to point out the obvious, but it looks like you're pretty pissed off about this little scene."

His eyes widened, realizing his mistake, but he quickly covered it up.

"He should not be touching her like she's some kind of whore," he merely stated.

"…It's only a hug," Disebek answered.

"Oh no. to him, it's so much more."

Bakura couldn't help but speak of Pentaware like he was his enemy. It was hard to ignore.

"I'm afraid he's right boys. There's something there. I suppose we're just going to have to face the fact that, most likely, our little Naomi, sooner or later, is going to be going away with a good man and a healthy growing son in her little belly," Denger slightly provoked Bakura.

It worked. It pissed him off, but he managed to keep his voice low so that no one else would hear him.

"What!? She would never do such a thing! As I said, she's no whore. She would never give herself up to that ignorant boy. He's hardly a man worthy enough for her!"

They smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so protective of her. It seems your relationship with her was a bit more serious," Joseph teased.

Anger welled up inside Bakura and wanted to explode.

"There is no relation ship here except for trust. If I were in charge, I would kill you for speaking, no, insulting me," Bakura stated cooly, yet deadly.

"Uh huh…" Disebek gave him a bored look.

"Yeah… sure," Joseph nodded.

Denger just smiled disbelievingly. Bakura felt the urge to cut them to pieces; to take out his sword and destroy them. He got up and turned, mumbling curses at the three of them with his head lowered. Bakura looked up again and saw all the men of the Cursed Thieves with devilish smirks on their usually solemn faces at him. He found himself incapable of saying anything and decided to walk away.

**Naomi's POV**

She was incapable of moving. So many emotions seemed to have flooded through her. Happy that he was finally back, shock that he was now holding her, worry that somebody could have seen, and fear for having him so close to her tense body. He slowly pulled away and placed his forehead against hers and cupped his hands on the side of her cheeks.

"Oh, Naomi. I've missed you. I thought you were lost when he first took you away. I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

Naomi sighed and managed to smile softly as se pulled his hands away from her face.

"I had missed you, too, Pentaware. You worried me greatly these past few days," she said in a steady voice.

"I've seen you many times. It's hard to believe you're truly here now."

"Well, I am here. And so are many of our allies and fellow thieves. There are a few that did not make it, though, such as Anya. Gale died in the fires, and Gabe died three nights from blood loss. Many more, had lost many limbs. They have to start a new for many can no loner wield a sword or any other weapon any longer."

"But they have life, at least. They can be grateful for that," Pentaware stated.

"I know, but I find myself questioning if they would stop following their old path even if they were granted life again."

"I think they would. A few had already spoken of wanting to give it all up to gain a more simpler life. Like marriage and having children. Just simply living their lives in peace. It is what they would have wanted and to those who see no possibility of a new life, I suppose, will not live much longer anyway for their self-doubt and pity will eventually be the end of them. It wouldn't matter then, now would it?" Pentaware explained.

Naomi smiled.

"I think I miss out many debates. Mostly how you always seem to be so wise. You always seemed to know an answer to problems."

"Oh, Naomi. Your vision and your words are the only things that give me such wisdom."

His hand was now holding hers tightly, trapping them inside his large, but bony hands. He was pale, weak, and needed to get some water and food as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, Pentaware, but we must bring this reunion to a close. You're very weak and need to eat and drink. You did little of that," Naomi stated. "You also need to get cleaned up and given some fresh clothes."

He nodded and stared down at Naomi's hands as his thumb gently stroked the back of them. It seemed as if he heard didn't hear a thing she said, as if he was entranced by her muddy hands. Naomi looked around and felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. All the men were sitting in awkward positions with awkward grins on their faces. All their attention was directed toward her and she gave them a desperate look, wanting someone to help. Their grins only grew wider and Naomi thought none of them were ever going to help. Disebek finally stood up and walked over, but slowly.

"Hey, Pentaware, long time no see," he kneeled down to them.

Pentaware immediately jerked his gaze from Naomi's hands and looked over. He managed to say a hello and departed with Disebek with his arm over Disebek's shoulder. Naomi sighed with relief, letting out air that she had not realized she held back. It took a while before the feeling left her stomach and settled down. None of the men said anything about that little incident, and decided to introduce themselves to Pentaware. Naomi ran out into the open. She had just felt so suffocated in there and needed to get out. A stream of sunlight hit her as she breathed in the clear air of freedom.

Naomi closed her eyes and a solemn expression returned to her features. She let the gentle breeze toss a few escaped pieces of her hair to and fro. She suddenly felt a wet nose in her right hand and sudden weight in her left side. Naomi opened her eyes to see her two beasts, begging for some attention. A smile crept across her features and she sat down as they began to sniff her as if she had something they wanted. But that one gave a snort and shook his head.

"Yes, you're right. I do need a bath. It's been some time since I've been able to enjoy some simple luxuries," she sighed.

Her pets nestled down, one laying at her side, and another with its head on her lap. She smiled and stroked both of their massive heads ever so gently.

"You know, you have never told me their names," a voice spoke from behind her.

Naomi turned to see Bakura leaning against the rocks with his head lowered. When he looked up, his gaze was not directly at her, but to the sky

"I suppose I do not feel right to name them. I am never really in true claim over their lives. I wish to offer freedom to them. If they ever wish to leave, I will not stop them and by me not naming them, they are in no way bound to me or any other. They are free," Naomi continued to stroke them.

Bakura finally strode over and sat down beside her, his arm resting on his knee to support him.

"What is you didn't want them to go?" he asked.

"They have a free spirit. I do not intend on breaking them. If I do, I will only take away part of who they are," Naomi answered.

"But you'll keep them?"

"Yes, but I would be denying them themselves."

"But what if you get so attached that you never wish to let go?"

"As I said, I will use no power to restrain them. If they leave, they leave by choice."

"It just seems to utterly pointless no matter what happens. You know you can't have power over their lives and at the same time, you don't want to."

Naomi began to feel that he wasn't talking about the animals anymore, but of something, no, someone else.

"Is there someone you do not want to let go? Because I am beginning to think you are referring to something in your life rather than me and my pets," she wondered.

"Ha! You're kidding, right?" Bakura let out a laugh. "I don't think there's anyone I would wish to stay with longer than a day. Even then, you're pushing it. No. I just wanted to start some kind of conversation before you continued talking to yourself."

For some reason, she felt a sudden pain inside her that seemed to be aimed directly at her heart. Bakura hurt her for some reason. He hurt her with those words, but she kept a level head.

"Forgive me. I would not have been speaking out loud if someone would have perhaps made their presence known a little sooner."

"I was out here far before you were. It was you who should have bee paying attention to your surroundings."

"Oh, so you are blaming others for something that is your fault. I had not realized how childish you are," Naomi began to argue.

It happened so fast. Naomi was suddenly on her back with a hand at her neck. She met with Bakura's fierce eyes staring down at her. Her pets seemed to be watching now with an aura ready to rip him to shreds if she made the slightest gesture for them to attack. But she made no movement as he gripped her so hard, it became fairly hard to breath.

"it would be wise of you to watch your tongue, woman, for speaking to me that way is death, and you know it," his words dripped with venom.

Bakura let go and stormed away, leaving Naomi laying there silent.

_I had not detected him to have been so angry… _she thought.

Naomi lifted her hand to touch the place where his fist had duh into her chest. It was instantly bruised and she felt pain on her other arm and realized he had had a very tight hold on her wrist. She examined it for a moment and lay back down, a feeling of pain coming back. It was not physical. No. the pain was in her heart.

_Why did he hurt me so? Why must he be so cruel? Why must he always conceal all other emotions, but anger and hatred? But… those emotions are what protects him. But must he need protection from me? Must he be so hateful toward me?_

So many questions about him filled her head, but Naomi pushed them aside and slowly sat up. She finally decided to go in, and the smell of herbs immediately came along with smell of burnt or rotting flesh hit her. She sighed and slowly progressed toward a small fire who was only being occupied by a little, fragile Nathifa. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. It was an instant give away that she had been crying for some time.

Naomi stopped a few feet away. It was here where all the unconscious women lay. None of them had woken. None of them had stirred. Only injuries and a few bruises. If they ever woke, they would be fine, but that wasn't the reason behind Nathifa's sadness. Naomi gazed at the tiny figure who was trying not to cry again, and sat there with a cold aura about her. Naomi finally sat down next to her.

"Nathifa… Nathifa, I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Without warning, she lunged herself onto Naomi's stomach and began to cry loudly and violently, filled with bitterness, anger, and much sorrow. It was almost to the point where Naomi wanted to cry as well, but held back her tears. She needed to be strong. She could do nothing more than to sit there, listening to Nathifa's sobbing and screaming questions about why Percious had to betray them. Why all this happened. Why couldn't the gods have stopped them. Naomi was filled with the most hatred. She hated them for doing this to Nathifa. It reminded her of the cruel torture they bestowed upon Naomi, only she was much younger. She had begun, then, to despise the gods and their cruel twisted ways. It had left her to believe there were no gods, and thus, lived by her own choices.

At last, Nathifa's weeping ceased and her breathing slowed. Naomi knew that Nathifa had fallen asleep, so she laid her head down slowly and walked away toward the men. She stood and waited for them to acknowledge her. When they finally went quiet, she spoke.

"I am going to me own space. I need to be freshened up and get some rest. Please be sure to tend to those who need it and keep an ear out for the women. Also, Pentaware, you need to keep a good eye out for Nathifa. She's rather distraught and you have amends that must be made."

Naomi quickly left so as not to be asked any questions and left them alone. When she got to her little hurt, Naomi grabbed her medium washing bucket that was already filled with slightly warm water, and stripped off her muddy, bloody clothing. She stepped into the water and used a scruffy scented soap and washed with great effort to be rid of the stench that seemed to be throughout her entire body. Naomi scrubbed so hard that her skin had turned slightly red from the mistreatment.

When she finished, she wrapped and dried herself with a gruff towel and put on a shirt of extremely large size. She guessed it must have been Fangs. Then she put on a belt which must have been Chain's for he was the smallest around, but almost the tallest height. Naomi ran a comb neatly through her hair and went to lay down. Pain shot through her immediately. She was sore and tired, and it had taken her a while to notice it. She quickly drifted away from consciousness.

It was must later that Naomi was awaken by a few loud shrill of screams that was soon accompanied by others just as loud. Naomi ran out without even thinking of the way there and looked to see all the girls were awake and backed into a corner, huddled together as if trying to get away from the men that stood dumbstruck around them. Naomi ran over and went through the men. The girls saw her and immediately ran over. They all started to speak at the same time giving Naomi an immense headache to emerge so sharply that she clutched her head.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP, NOW!" she screamed.

There was total silence.

"Good… Now calm yourselves. You are safe. These men will not hurt you, I promise. They are kind and are the ones that have been accompanying me on seeing to your well being."

The women all looked at the men with doubt still running through them, so to get their minds off of things, Naomi told them to eat the pot of stew near the fire. They looked to Naomi then back at the men until they cautiously made their way over. Naomi's eyes landed on the men. It was no wonder why the girls were so shocked. These men were fierce and looked it, too. They had markings on their bodies, and some resembled to their names. Each were unique almost showing their identity. Naomi was to get one next time they were in the city where they all got theirs.

Disebek had said there was only one man who would do it in all of Egypt. Naomi sighed and got lost in her thoughts as Ghost appeared behind her. It took a few moments before she realized he was there. He had a habit of sneaking up on people, but somehow, she could usually tell if it was him or not. She turned and saw him looking normally at her with the tight lips and stern, serious face along with those empty eyes. Everyone else also had emotionless eyes, but his were as if he had no soul. No heart. Just nothing. But he said something surprising.

"I apologize."

"For what? You did nothing wrong," Naomi wondered.

"We were incapable of keeping them quiet enough for your rest," he explained.

"I assure you; I am fine."

"You weren't then. A look of worry was on your face when you stepped out of your quarters. Hawk and I both saw it, so there is no denying it."

"yes, I was worried. I assumed the worst that perhaps the Pharaoh's men might have found us, but I assure you, I am fine now."

"Then please go back to rest. We'll tend to the men and women," he nodded. "Besides, you are not in the exact attire that would seem suitable."

Naomi instantly remembered what she was wearing and that she had her hair down. Her eyes widened and quickly fixed her hair for a moment.

"Thank you for your… reminder. I do suppose I need some rest for not realizing this…" Naomi coughed. "It just proves how exhausted I truly am. Are you sure you can manage everything here?"

"You need not worry about us. We'll do fine," he nodded. "And… your welcome."

Naomi walked away, but before she went into her room, she saw Nathifa and Pentaware talking in the corner. Apparently, he was talking her advice and from the looks of it, things were going to be fine. That night seemed like ones from only a memory long ago when she was still wandering and slaving in Bakura's halls. It was loud, full of laughter, food, and plans were told as to what they were all going to do next since earlier, Bakura had told them he released them from services. Whatever had bound them, they are now free to do as they will, so it seemed that was just what everyone was intending to do. There was finally silence except for the snores coming from the men.

Her pets had came in earlier that night and kept her warm like every night. Naomi had not slept well; she would always toss and turn in her sleep to the nightmares that tormented her for nearly her whole life. The next morning, Raven would always come in and wake her. Naomi would always grab his arm fiercely, but slowly release it as her mind fully awakes. Raven was used to is. Everyone else was also used to seeing her wake up, dripping with sweat.

The next day, Nathifa was in tears as was everyone else as most of them left with supplies and a bit of gold for their journey. Naomi didn't disapprove of their leave; she thought it was best. Wolf did his best to draw up a map for them, while Talon gave them any spare weapons that he had lying around. Claw brought back a few horses, and Fang had put together some carts and wagons for them. Soon, they all waved good-bye. The only ones who stayed were Nathifa, Pentaware, and Bakura. The place was once again quiet and seemed rather awkward. Naomi busied herself that day cleaning up the mess that was made and other things. Pentaware and Nathifa were talking most of the time and would help Naomi out by seeing to is that he got plenty of rest.

The men all went out for a ride and would be back soon, but Naomi didn't mind. Bakura had gone with them, and she was glad to see that he was back to being his normal self for he had rode out expecting a race from Claw. Naomi smirked seeing Claw accept; Bakura didn't know of Claw's experience and those two were the fastest in all the desert. No one ever caught up to them. Nathifa gave Pentaware his own privacy as he bathed himself and got dressed, then chatted away with the girl again.

"I wonder how they will do out there, all of those men," Naomi spoke that night to her two faithful friends on either side of her. "They are not wanted and no one knows who they are. Perhaps the will actually make it. Maybe they will live out their lives and then find a lover and have a ton of children. They have plenty of money for it… I hope they will do well. They deserve this chance; this chance to be free and experience a different life. I believe they will do well.

Now I wonder what we are going to do with the Cursed Thieves and me with three extra members- ah no- only two. Nathifa has already made it quite clear that is she still has a family, she will set out on an adventure of her own. Hmm… It makes you think how far she is to go in life. I know I am no fortuneteller, but by the way she looks, along with her personality, it is plain to see she will go far… But then… what of us…?

Bakura could hardly get used to the fact of not being in charge all the time, but maybe we ought to allow him to do so. Maybe we should let him lead us. We will surely show him the Cursed City, but that should not be a problem since it seems the man is fearless, always foolish enough to step into any challenge, and, with full expectancy, make it out without a scratch. How he does that, I guess I will never know."

Naomi paused and thought back.

"I wonder… I wonder why he was so angry yesterday. Bakura seemed so upset and I have no idea why. There was no reason for it unless… he saw… he might have seen Pentaware and I in that awkward position. Maybe that is why he… Nonsense! There is no way. He could really care less. He just does not seem to care for anyone. No. Not a soul… But… what is…"

_What is he really did see us and really did get upset over it? What is Bakura was starting to get feelings for me? What if he were to tell me? What would I say? What would I do? I… I… Oh, Ra damn it! Why am I fretting over so many _if's_?! That's all they are, big if's. And besides, I do not want him to feel those things for me. He can't. He shouldn't. I am not the right girl to hold feelings. It would only be a waste of time. Might as well skip ahead to the heartache. _

_This feeling of love, it is just a curse. That's all. It only seems to cause nothing but pain. It is better to just never love or let anyone close… but damn… I always seem to grow attached… As if I am incapable of stopping myself._

Naomi could only think of Bakura at that thought, but stopped herself.

_But I should really go back into hiding in the shadows… Yes, I really do feel more comfortable in the darkness. Yet, now, I have been on this path, I see that my old ways were a lot childish, hiding away in my self-pity… However, the shadows, the darkness, it is a part of me that will not ever go away, nor do I ever wish it to._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own this. It's Kristin's. sorry I haven't been posting her story. I was overcome with an illness called being lazy. Hahaha sorry.

* * *

The flames danced in front of Naomi as if pulling her toward them. They twisted and twirled. It was hard to understand why something so beautiful can be so dangerous. Naomi has argued that point many times, though she knows many things are harmful and learned her lesson numerous times. One of which, was love. It seemed to be so wonderful to see two lovers walking through the streets, holding hands. The way they look at each other was as if there was no one else in the world except for the two of them. It would make someone wish to find someone to hold and cherish as well.

But not Naomi. Not her. She was not going to fall into the it. The relationship was like a cascade of burning flames and she was just a moth, feeling entranced by it and would fly toward it without so much as another thought. Yes, it did seem warm and cozy, but if you get too deep, you'd catch on fire and never live again. You would fall to the wonderful relationship and feel its bounties and blessings, but soon, one hurts the other. Or perhaps, something happens that one falls away to the next world and the other is left behind. That person now feels alone and broken hearted that they might as well have died as well for something inside will never quite be the same ever again.

No. Never will she fall astray to that path. Naomi will not get hurt again. She's thought on these things many times today and that argument played in her mind over and over again. It was almost as if she was trying to make herself realize this before it was too late. Pentaware had been sitting by her all day and was very quiet. It was only last night that the men left and it was almost dusk. Nathifa and Naomi's pets had grown used to each other and were now running around playing and giggling. For beings so wild and such killers, they were gently, but only to those Naomi knew as friends or at least, trusted her. Naomi was then brought back to reality by Pentaware.

"I know you're thinking. You always are. I sometimes wished I knew what was going on inside your head, but I don't. Thus, I am forced to silence, unsure how you are feeling since your features are always calm and serene. It's hard to tell what you feel…" he told her.

"I am not upset if that is what you mean," Naomi shook her head.

"Uh huh… Well, I just thought you were and so did a couple of others," Pentaware pressed the matter a little bit more.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well…" he shifted rather uneasily and lowered his voice, "the other day, I wasn't thinking because I was overwhelmed by my emotions that I acted on them. I'm afraid you might not have been too pleased with that…"

"To be honest, I wasn't," Naomi stated bluntly.

Pentaware lowered his head to the ground, not wanting to face her.

"I'm afraid Pentaware, you have fallen in love with someone incapable of such feelings," she sighed. "if you knew of my past, you would understand, but I cannot tell you, nor will I ever do. I have yet to find someone whom I trust enough to carry my burden for as soon as I tell them, they must always be at my side. Otherwise, I'd kill them before allowing them to leave my life. It is a tale in itself that most would find unbelieving."

Naomi paused.

"Indeed, I am afraid," she admitted. "I am just the type of person who seems to always attract the worst of things in life and I think if I were to love anyone that… that it would mean I would eventually lose them. I know I would… It's just the way my life is and I, surprisingly, would have it no other way. Despite all these things that I have endured, I enjoy who and what I am."

"It seems to me…" Pentaware began, "that you can love and are capable. Just you choose not to."

"Pentaware, why must you persist on the matter? I am trying to tell you that you should give up these feelings for me and find another. Please do that," Naomi slightly begged.

"I don't think I can find another. You're the only one who has ever made me feel thus, and I speak the truth with no deceit whatsoever."

"But I have told you. If you get involved with me, you will surely die!"

"Can you prove it? Can you shoe me evidence that I'll get hurt or die? I think not," he shook his head. "You know as well as I that it is not true."

"Damn you! I am telling you it is! Everyone I have ever cared for gets hurt or killed or even turn their back on me! It is just the way my life is and the one I have always lived! I know it! All I am asking is that you make it easier on me and accept that!"

"I can't…" he continued to deny her. "And I won't! I will not simply let go of you! I did that once and it drove me to the point of near insanity!"

"That is not true. What happened to you, what those men did, it drove you there, not I."

"No. what they did was just the last step. Ask anyone the night you left. It was the last time I was ever myself. It was too late to have turned back, but I've carried the burden of knowing that I lost the most precious thing in the world! Now that I have you, I will never let you go! Not again!" he persisted.

"If you choose to follow me to the end of yours and mine… then you are a fool," Naomi sharply looked at him. "You will only follow needlessly because I will not bind you to me. You may join this team. You may throw your life away by choosing to stay here, but that is your own foolish decision. When you have finally realized that, remember that you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Pentaware stared at her long and hard and so did Naomi. There was nothing in her eyes. Nothing that would give her away.

"Well, then. I suppose I'm throwing my life away. You see, I have no other life other than the one at your side," he stood up and walked away with ease.

Fury flew through Naomi quicker than anything.

_How could he not see that what I spoke of was the truth?! Why can he not leave and start his life anew like the others?! Why!? Why must he continue this futile effort to win my heart? Why can he not just listen to me? He is only going to cause pain for the both of us… _Naomi thought with frustration.

_**Ah, yes. And that he will without ever realizing it.**_

There was that voice again as Naomi's eyes widened. Her face instantly turned pale. It was the voice she heard at the Cursed City; the voice she recognized, but at the same time, never heard.

"Who… Who are you?" Naomi looked around.

_**I cannot tell. That discovery is one you must find yourself. **_

"But why? And where are you?"

_**I am right here, just as I have always been.**_

The voice seemed so dark and far off, but right here, the sound of it was like in which anyone, from the smallest child to a grown man or high priest would even shake and coil in fear. But to Naomi, it seemed kind and gently, yet fierce and full of anger. Whoever it was, they seemed very dark and had a sense of pure evil about them. However, Naomi felt safe rather than fear.

"Why have you come?" Naomi continued to question it. "Why do you speak to me? Are you some kind of spy? A god? Or maybe even someone's monster?"

It laughed like a roar, but no louder than the wind.

_**You are so close, yet so far. I will give you a hint. To you, I am everything. I am the morning and the evening. I am the darkness and the light. I am the love and the hate. The sadness and the joy. I am everything and yet, nothing. I am the beginning now, and I will be there until the end.**_

"That is not a clue. How about a name or a location? Perhaps a vision of yourself. Even a description will do!"

It laughed again. Naomi finally made it out to be a woman's voice.

_**You must do this on your own. Though, truthfully, you are never alone and never will be. I will always be there and so will another. But that will come in due time, young one. You do not have so long, but you have much to learn.**_

"Why must you speak in riddles and nonsense?" Naomi was feeling aggravated. "If it is indeed true that you have always been there with me, forever watching me, then you should know that there will never be another. I am indeed alone and shall not let anyone close. I will not love!"

_**Ah, so you figured out I was speaking of love; the thing you despise the most. A showing of great weakness. A bestowing of great trust and an opening to pain. But I am sorry to inform you that though you may not realize, there is one you already hold so dear and precious to your heart. **_she teased. _**And you don't even realize that you have felt this way for a very long time. Do understand and grow angry at yourself because of it.**_

Naomi's eyes widened as she glanced over at Pentaware to see him sitting by a fire with downcast eyes, his hair falling into his face.

"No. I do not love him," she shook her head. "Are you sure!?"

"_**Oh child. My dear little Shadow. All will unfold. And very soon, I assure you. There is no need for alarm, either. The one you hold, dear, shall live for a very long time.**_

Naomi drew her gaze from Pentaware, hearing the voice beginning to leave.

"You cannot leave yet! Stay and tell me what you mean? The meaning your words. I must know! I must!" Naomi begged.

But her voice responded with her fading deeper and deeper away. Naomi barely made out what she said.

_**I have faith. You can do it. You must.**_

And with that, she was gone.

That voice had Naomi thinking. Not of love or romance, but of what the voice was to her. Naomi could not tell, but she knew she heard the voice before. She sighed rather loudly and got up stretching.

_Enough thoughts on that… At least for today. I think I need to go for a walk. It's been a while since I've wandered freely by myself. It would be nice to do it now._

So Naomi got up, and as soon as she walked out, she felt better. She began thinking as she glanced over to the spot where Bakura had been leaning yesterday and walked over, mimicking him by looking at the sky.

"I wonder why he was so angry. Perhaps he had yet to recover fully from this whole situation. Perhaps he is still upset over allowing this to happen… And it is very much his fault. Many warned him and he did not listen. It's his fault this happened and there is no doubt he is not thinking that… and feeling horrible as well… Then that problem is solved," Naomi began walking around again.

It was not much of a sight with rocks piled up on top of each other. There were a few trees and bushes here and there, but Naomi would have to walk a ways to find water enough for swimming. There was a small stream that came from the earth and it seemed to always be enough. She never had to worry about it overflowing. It was as if it knew when to turn off its supply and when they needed it to flow.

Naomi climbed to the highest point. It was not very high, but she could see far enough. She leaned forward and rested her stomach, looking out into the vast expanse of the desert. The wind tossed the sand making it look like the sea; a great sea of sand forever changing. If she had ever traveled throughout the whole desert, she cannot declare that she has seen it all. There is a far greater side to everything, and for many, there are more than one or two. If one studied it and found out its purpose, its abilities and everything, then there is nothing left to question. If everyone were to find everything there is to know, then what then would be the mystery of life? It would become boring.

She rolled over onto her back and laid there for hours when she had finally came back to her senses. Naomi heard the horses riding her way and the sun already set. She stood up quickly and saw it was her men. Smirking, Naomi quickly got down and grabbed a hidden bow with many arrows that were under the rock. She aimed and let the arrow fly. It flew right past Blade's head and landed on the ground. They immediately scattered and kept an even pace, advancing toward the fortress. Naomi, on the other hand, continued to let the arrows fly, purposely missing them every time.

To make things more enjoyable, she aimed for each of their water canteens causing the liquid to stream out. To Naomi's luck, Talon took out his bow and arrow and shot at her. He actually ended up missing, but she acted like she fell to the ground. She left her bow and arrow there while sneaking behind one of the boulders on a lower level in the shadows. She sat there, awaiting as the men came over. She peaked over the boulder to see Talon standing there in silence. With light footing, Naomi slowly made her way behind him. She took out her knife from a piece of cloth that was attached to her thigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, putting the knife to his back. He immediately raised his hands and felt a pinch of the blade move indicating he needed to walk forward. As she appeared in everyone's sight, she smirked as their eyes widened.

"Sorry. I thought I had intruders here. Can't be too careful you know," she joked and noticed their tension disappearing. "But I couldn't help with this. Especially since you, Talon, are the one who drew the arrow on me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better if you're going to kill one of your friends, you have to make it painful. An arrow is far too slow."

Naomi released Talon with a push and they were all now smirking at each other.

"Well, I think you should know you've probably killed more enemies than you have friends," Spear shook his head.

"I must admit, I have seen the way you torture them," Wolf shuddered.

"Yeah," Claw added. "I remember that one big fat guy Jonathan. Man, you're just pure evil, you are."

Naomi smiled. "Indeed you should know by now that flattery will get you no where with me. Now, come along. You must all be hungry. I can smell Nathifa's cooking from out here."

As they all entered, Nathifa's brown eyes came to life at the sight of them.

"Oh! Welcome back! Please, sit, sit! Now there's plenty of food to go around. Help yourselves!" she said with enthusiasm. Nathifa came to sit by near Naomi and bowed her head. "You're really lucky, Naomi."

Naomi noticed the sudden change of her voice from happiness to sadness, especially in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Naomi wondered.

"Because you have such a lot of friends… and I have no one…"

Naomi's eyes softened. "That is not true. There are many here who think you are a very good friend, Nathifa. I being one of them, of course."

"But I can't stay here. Pentaware said it would be too dangerous to do so and that I should find a new home."

"Well, I think you should stay."

"Really?! You really mean it?!" Nathifa's eyes lit up again with new hope shining in them.

"Of course I do. I promise you that you may stay till you feel you are ready to go, all right?"

Nathifa nodded with delight, but lowered her gaze once more.

"…Today is my fourteenth birthday…"

"I am sorry. I did not know," Naomi's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's okay. Nobody did except for Anya," Nathifa smiled. "When it was my birthday, she used to make me a small sweet bun and a little gift. Nothing much. Usually a new shawl or a pair of shoes. It was just something little, but it was still so sweet and kind… it's one of the many things she did through kindness."

Naomi soon lowered her gaze as thoughts fell to Anya. There was a short pause before she started.

"She was truly an extraordinary person… Always willing to give her heart and love to those who will accept it. It was her way of life, and a rare one at that…" Naomi gave a short praise.

Nathifa nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek. Naomi continued.

"But you know what I believe?"

Nathifa glanced up at Naomi to see her smiling softly.

"I think that through the small things she gave you and made for you, you will always remember her because when one gives a gift to another, they will indeed put all their love and hope for the person who will receive the special gift. Since she made them with her own hands, I have no doubt that with every stitch in those clothes that you wear, was sewn with her love and tears of joy that you would one day be wearing it. Maybe it will go with you on the many adventures that you will one day journey on."

Naomi ended and saw a new sense of pride and happiness as Nathifa looked at her attire.

"I'm glad you're the way you are, Naomi," Nathifa smiled. "You're so balance. You can be rough and demanding. And you sometimes cry and let your silent tears wash your face. There are a few times where I see joy and pleasure, but most of the time, emptiness. Suddenly, you would turn around and walk in a way that's so full of love and kindness. It's so astonishing. You're very unique in your own way, too."

"I believe that you are flattering me far too much," Naomi shook her head. "However, I do agree with you that I am unique and different, but so is Bakura, Claw, Chain, and everyone else for the matter. Everyone is uniquely blessed and cursed with their own self, their own person. Who they are is who they are. You will never find another like them. It is a very interesting thing, but none the less, the truth."

"So if you have fallen in love with someone, then if he doesn't love you, do you think you will ever love again?"

Naomi blinked at her, slightly stunned. "I'm afraid I must admit that you caught me at my weak point. I cannot give you that answer without doubt because I am not sure myself. But I believe, yes, you can, however, it's not always for sure. If you love someone, you should at least try to find out what their feelings are for you… Have you fallen in love with someone?"

Nathifa blushed and slightly nodded. Naomi could not help but ask.

"Who?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

Naomi nodded, but turned over and noticed the staring bows.

"You know, Nathifa and I are talking. It's rather rude to be listening on another's conversation. Unless of course it's the enemy, but please, I must ask you to direct your direction else where."

"But I want to know if she likes me," Disebek grinned.

"Oh, shut up. Each of us have secrets in which we keep to ourselves. It's only fair we honor her secret as well… Although, I must say, this is one even I want to know. For someone who just turned fourteen, I am rather curious," Bakura spoke.

"Well, you'll have to remain such because I'm only telling Naomi! All of you would tell without ever thinking about I feel. Also, it isn't you, Disebek. I can't believe you would think any girl would like an arrogant, lazy, immature oaf like you," Nathifa scoffed.

Disebek's eyes widened and Naomi let out a little laugh.

"Now, do I have to make you turn around an plug your ears?" Naomi smiled.

However, they all smirked as if saying, uh.. Duh!

"No you don't," Pentaware started. "At least not for me. I'll simply leave. If the rest of you wish to listen in, you are truly immature."

"He's right," Claw shook his head. "It's girl talk, anyway. But hey, if she likes any of us, all she'd have to do is tell. We promise that non of us will be hard on you. You can't control how you feel. I, for one, would be honored to know such a beautiful, young woman has graced me with her feelings. So if it's me, let me know."

Nathifa blushed slightly. Everyone had gone up and walked away to get refills of water.

"Just in case, why don't you whisper it in my ear," Naomi leaned in.

Nathifa nodded and leaned in with a whisper.

"It's Pentaware."

Naomi's eyes widen in horror and shock as Nathifa sat down blushing.

"But it isn't fair because I know he likes you a lot. I just don't like it… I want to be with him, not him with you. Not that it would ruin our friendship! I'll always like you. Nothing will chance that. It's just that… I've always liked him ever since he first came here when I was rather young," Nathifa confessed.

My love for him has only grown more and it's really difficult to see him looking at you that way. He always wants to talk about you. And when I even attempt to get a word, he either cuts me off. Or when I'm speaking like there's no tomorrow, he replies, 'Oops, sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say again?' I really love him, and I think I could make him happy and do so much for him. But as soon as he met you that one time, it's as if he was lost from me."

He stopped talking to me. He didn't take walks with me anymore. He wouldn't visit me in the kitchen. Instead, he was always with you and I had to keep smiling or else everyone would know. It would be so embarrassing, but when everyone was asleep, I would cry and continue to point out how unfair it was. It hurt so much!"

At some point, Nathifa threw herself into Naomi's arms and began to shed heavy tears. Naomi gently ran her hand over Nathifa's hair, comforting her. As the men returned, they all had the look of confusion on their faces, but they said nothing and let her cry. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Naomi ran her hand across her hair still as she laid Nathifa's head on her lap, her face buried on her stomach.

"What did you say to her?" Claw finally broke the silence.

"Me? I said nothing," Naomi replied truthfully.

"Then why was she crying so hard?" Disebek asked with concern in his voice.

"Love is something I learned to be as a painful thing. She loves and has loved for someone for a long time, but her love has been rejected," Naomi shook her head.

They all glanced at each other.

"Poor girl," Chain sighed. "It's enough to make me sick. I couldn't imagine it being me."

"Oh no, it's not you. But I'll say no more," Naomi said.

"It's not Chain, Snake, or Claw, and I know it isn't me. She's made her hate for me quite clear. So it narrows it down a bit. All we have to do is watch and see whoever she stayed with the most is the one," Bakura stated.

"I am afraid it is a lot more complicated than that. She'll want to avoid him after this night. But I must say, I know who he is and my blood boils to realize it for what he has done. If it were not her wanting to keep this a secret and the strong bond of love she still bares, I would, without hesitation, kill him right where he stands," Naomi glared at the ground, not making any eye contact with them.

All their eyes seemed to have shadowed as if praying it was none of them.

"Well I don't want that to be me. I happen to like talking with you," Fang defended himself.

There were more of them who spoke up with agreement.

"Do not worry," Naomi smiled. "I will not treat any of you any different. Though, it is true, I am rather disappointed in this one individual. I think it's time we all slept."

She gently shook Nathifa by the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Come now, Nathifa. Wake up. It is time for bed. You will be staying with me from now on."

"Okay…" she replied softly, still tired from her tears.

Naomi stood and held out her hand, pulling Nathifa up to her feet. They began walking away into Naomi's room for a well deserved rest.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kristin's story. Nor do we own Yugioh.

* * *

Naomi woke up and looked around, a bit unsure. She had yet, another nightmare.

"Naomi? Are you all right?" Nathifa said in a soft voice.

Naomi glanced down and saw her bright eyes; Nathifa had been awake for some time.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just nightmares," Naomi smiled sweetly. "Did I wake you?"

"A while back. I've been trying to wake you, but you wouldn't come to."

"I apologize. I have trained myself to sleep through the night. These nightmares are a normal thing for me."

"So, you're not scared anymore?" she wondered.

"No," Naomi shook her head. "I am afraid of them very much. But you see, I have learned to get used to them. These are not the kind that will leave you. I will have these always and I will always fear them…"

Naomi sat up to see the sun slowly rising.

"Nathifa, how would you like to come see the sunrise with me?"

Nathifa smiled and nodded. Naomi got off the bed and grabbed her normal clothes and cape.

"I need to get dressed. Please wait for me outside. The men will still be sleeping, so you must be silent, okay? It's also too risky to be walking out there, or you'll wake them. We'll climb through our little hole, all right?"

"Okay," Nathifa nodded.

Naomi allowed her to go up first and followed after, helping her if she needed. Soon, the both of them reached the top to see the misty, grey-blue sky. The stars were slowly disappearing. Naomi and Nathifa sat on the flat surface and watched in silence as the run rose, bringing colors to the sky. The lighting on the sand slowly became golden brown once more.

"It's so… beautiful," Nathifa sighed in awe.

"It's almost hard to put into words," Naomi added.

"Oh no. I think it's hard to choose from its many words," Nathifa stated her own opinion.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. There are many things that could be said. The only thing is how you determine which word to choose for it," Naomi said thoughtfully.

"I… I don't know," Nathifa also began to wonder.

"Of course you do," a voice made them both twirl around.

He was leaning up against the wall, looking out into the horizon. The sun made his usual white hair a golden color and his eyes seemed crimson red. Naomi stared at him momentarily, lost for words. Nathifa spoke up first.

"I'm afraid that I really don't know what word best suits it, Bakura."

Bakura turned his eyes away from the horizon and smirked at the two of them.

"And I say again, 'of course you do.' I wouldn't suppose you heard the phrase, 'a picture's worth a thousand words.' Well, so is this sunrise. It has many different words, or description. But everyone has different views. You have already said it's beautiful. I say it's amazing. Some may say it's a sign, or it's boring. Or even it has no point. There will be many different views from others. But you already know because your views are your own. And that's how it is."

"Well then," Nathifa smiled and turned back at the sunrise, "it's beautiful."

"It is indeed a wonderful sight," Naomi nodded.

Bakura walked over and sat down by Naomi's free side to look out with her. Nathifa glanced at them.

"Would you two like to be alone?" she asked.

Naomi said nothing and allowed Bakura to answer.

"To be honest, yes. I would like a while to be alone with her," he replied.

"I'll see you later then, Naomi," she stood up and left.

Naomi lowered her head to look down at the smooth surface of the rock. It was quiet for a while and it was apparent that neither of them knew where to start talking.

"Why were you angry a few days ago?" Naomi was the first to speak.

"I was not angry," Bakura denied.

"Yes you were," Naomi insisted. "That day when Pentaware woke, I was outside. We talked and I said something I had said many times before. You nearly killed me for it, but I knew you were angry at something or someone else. So what was it? And don't like. I can tell."

"…You had made fun of my position one too many times, and thus, I showed you that you crossed the line."

"Perhaps," Naomi shrugged. "But it was something more. I could tell. Before I made any comment of your position, your voice had already shown anger in it. The kind you suppress only to beat out later. I can sense it still."

"Oh? To be honest, I'm upset over nothing. Today, I feel at peace and am enjoying it," Bakura tried to end the conversation.

"…I think you were angry over the whole Percious situation," Naomi persisted.

There was silence.

"I think you still feel the guilt. Either that, or your hatred towards Percious is still fresh and in your mind."

"I see. You know, what amazes me is how you can read me so well. But then you throw something out there that's totally wrong as well. It's rather amazing," Bakura slightly mocked.

"Well, what did I get wrong and what did I get right?"

"First off, yes, I admit I was angry. However, it had nothing to do with Percious."

"Then what?"

"Why do you care?" Bakura changed the subject again.

Naomi fell silent and Bakura smirked.

"Well, come on. Out with it. Why would you care whether I was angry, or not? Why would you care if I were upset? Why would you even bother?"

"Because you're my friend," Naomi answered simply.

Bakura smirked and looked back at the horizon. Yet in her heart, Naomi felt that her answer was wrong. However, she did not admit to the reasoning as to why the fluttering sensation dissipated and was calm once again. Naomi soon began asking herself why she held Bakura so dearly. Could it have been? No. It was impossible. She ceased her thoughts before she fell too deeply into it. Even mentioning the idea was outrageous to her. Unfortunately, Naomi did not notice that she had been staring at Bakura for so long.

"You know, why don't you paint a picture. It'll last a hell of a lot longer," he said without glancing at her.

Naomi quickly looked away to the oh-so-interesting stone beneath her.

"Sorry…"

"I catch you saying that all the time now. You're always saying sorry when you know not everything is your fault. And it's just ridiculous to apologize over something like staring at me. It isn't your fault I'm the hottest guy in the desert," Bakura joked.

_To be honest… you are… _Naomi thought inwardly.

"Well, aren't we speaking a little highly of ourselves," Naomi smirked.

"I'm only stating facts."

"Well, your information has no support."

"Yes it does. Just look at me."

"…." Naomi arched her brow. "Okay. I did. I have yet to see every guy in the desert, so there."

"I bet if I kissed you, you would think otherwise," Bakura smirked.

Naomi suddenly tried to conceal a blush that crept up. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Yeah, sure," she stated with sarcasm. "You wouldn't kiss me. Not even in your dreams."

_Or mine._

"You're right, I wouldn't. But if I did, I would have you following me around, begging for me to take you."

Naomi merely laughed at this.

"As I said, 'not even in dreams.'"

They both fell silent for a while.

"Are you and Pentaware going to ride away anytime soon?" Bakura suddenly asked.

Naomi couldn't help but notice a chilly change in his voice.

"No. I would never do that," she sighed.

"Oh. Then he's staying."

"It appears so, but I do wish he would just leave…"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because… I'm not sure I can return his feelings. But at the same time, I don't know if I have," Naomi shook her head.

"…So you haven't made up your mind," Bakura stated rather than asked.

"No, but he's made it quite clear he will follow me into the gates of hell and back. He will not take no for an answer."

"Well, at least he's persistent," Bakura said in an irritated tone rather than that of someone admiring them. His anger seemed to grow slightly as well.

"How about we drop the subject?" Naomi said quickly. "I would simply like to think on something else for a change."

"All right. Like what?"

"Like where did you all go to?"

"A man does need to bathe," he smirked.

"Yes, but it doesn't usually take them that long. You boys took an entire day and some of the night."

"…Do you really want to know?"

"…Well…yes?" Naomi answered, somewhat cautious now.

"We were getting some other necessities. A drink or two. Or three. Maybe six. Then we took care of a few women and came back," his smirk widened.

"…That's disgusting…" Naomi slightly twitched.

Bakura merely threw his head back in laughter while Naomi glared at the ground.

"I can't believe you would do that."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one," Bakura shrugged.

"I don't care. I can't believe _you _did that."

"Oh yes you can. Besides, it's been forever and I needed it."

"There is a huge different between want and need."

"Well I needed it."

"NOBODY NEEDS IT!"

At this point, she realized she went a bit too far. Her hands were gripping her cape like it was a lifeline. Naomi's face was red with fury and raising her voice, arguing over something like that would definitely raise suspicious. She saw out of the corner of her eye the ever so sly smirk.

"Well… is someone jealous?"

Naomi was infuriated. It wasn't because of him; it was at herself for allowing her emotions to slip. She stood to her feet and glared down at him.

"Hah! Me? Jealous of some sleazy slut who threw her life away and slept with you? I think not! And may I remind you, you are only one of many!"

"Well, your attitude says otherwise."

"Well…!" Naomi paused. "I feel nothing toward you just as you feel nothing toward me! Besides, I am not quite sure I could ever admit I had any feelings toward anyone, or trust them in such a way. I have you and a few others to blame for that."

Naomi turned on her heels and began to walk away, but Bakura grabbed her hand, stopping her, and not letting her go.

"I think you're wrong."

"Oh? Explain since you know everything."

"You didn't seem to be afraid to show your feelings to Pentaware while you stayed with him for hours on end, holding him in your arms every night, rocking him back and forth and singing to him. Not to mention you let him hold you like that. You're lying to me and to yourself. If you believe you can't ever confess, or show love or feelings, you show it to him almost everyday. Even if you can't see it."

Naomi turned to look at him.

"Now it's my turn. Why exactly would you care if I showed how I felt toward this man, or not?"

Bakura's eyes widened. Naomi could tell he was searching for an excuse before he finally said something.

"Oh please. Like I would care. I'm just saying you contradict yourself. If you are saying one thing and then doing something else-"

"I believe you're lying. You _do _care. I saw it when I looked at you. The look in your eyes said you cared," Naomi argued.

"Hah! Wake up! This isn't a dream. I could never feel for you in such a way."

"…I don't dream things. Never have. I never dream sweetly. I only have nightmares."

There was another silence between them.

"…Why?" Bakura finally asked.

"It doesn't matter. But if what you said was true that you have no feelings, then why do you stay here? Why not leave and start up a whole new band of thieves?"

"Because I don't think I could look through all of Egypt to find a better group than what you have here," Bakura answered.

"I see. Well then, if that's true, then why will you not release my hand?" Naomi blinked.

Bakura looked down at his hand, still holding hers. It was amazing how small her hand was compared to his. Bakura's eyes widened again and immediately let go.

"That proves nothing. I simply wanted you to stay and not go," he shrugged it off.

"Why? So you could argue a point?"

"Yes."

"Oh? And what point was that? That I posses feelings for Pentaware?"

"No- I mean yes," Bakura quickly changed his answer.

"But I already told you I didn't," Naomi sighed.

"Yet you contradict yourself."

"So what? What if I do have feelings for him? So what if we ride away together without as much as a glance back, or any goodbyes? So what if I sleep with him and give birth to his children? What's the matter with that?"

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!"

Her eyes widened a bit at his outburst. Bakura's eyes also widened and he quickly covered.

"He's weak and his mind is not all there."

"…So?"

"So he could turn back to and go crazy again and possibly even kill you."

"So now you look out for my safety?"

"Ye- No. I'm pointing it out. Do you really want someone who is as weak as him? Whose mine is like a child's who can't protect or fight for you?"

"And… you can be all that?"

"…I could. But I don't care for you in _that _way and you know it."

"Do I, judging by that outburst, am beginning to see something that convinced myself impossible?"

"Well, you would do best to keep convincing because it's right," Bakura stated stubbornly.

"Very well… You're right. This is pointless," Naomi turned away. "You couldn't love someone like me. No man can. Not after he realizes my past and what I am. No man can stay long. Not one."

There was another silence; however, this one was much longer. Naomi finally turned and faced him with a smile.

"Besides, as you said. I am quite ugly. A horrible face to wake up in the morning."

Bakura stayed quiet. He stood up and walked beside her.

"Let's just go in," he finally said.

Naomi nodded and started walking.

"You know, when we used to talk before, when you didn't know who I was, it seemed like it took so much longer. But now, it seems we're running out of things to talk about," she said after a few moments.

"No. It's just you. You had to spell out the letters and it took a while," Bakura smirked.

"I suppose so. Bakura… if I had told you sooner before we began talking, would you have done the same thing?" Naomi wondered.

"I don't know. Most likely. I dislike the idea one can break through defenses so easily. I would most likely have turned you into an example somehow. But it's no use to think on such things. The events unfolded as they were supposed to."

"I suppose… When I was there in that whore house, there was someone who came there at least twice a month. He was always cloaked, so I couldn't see his face, but for some reason, I felt safe around him. I knew him from somewhere," she thought back. "Every time, he would place a hand on my cheek and gently stroke his thumb against it.

Yet, he would never speak. He would leave right after, too. I don't know who he was, but I wish I do now. There was so much security and safety. I felt I could trust him instantly, yet, whoever came even a foot close to me was either badly killed, or badly wounded. But… he was different."

"…Do you think you'll ever find him?" Bakura asked, not glancing at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Would you want to?"

"…Yes, I would… Do you know who he is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

"It's fine… There's nothing we can do."

That night, Naomi laid there thinking of Bakura. Nathifa was sound asleep beside her. Naomi found out that she and Pentaware talked very little that day. She mostly stuck with Joseph after. Naomi had sharpened her weapons all day, but now she couldn't stop thinking of how she lost control over something like that. It seemed to have come uninvited, but what shocked her even more was that Bakura, too, lost his temper. That left her wondering, but it left her with too many "what ifs." It was ridiculous. Her and Bakura. No way. Yet…. Could it be?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own this. It's Kristin's.

* * *

The world slowly came into form as Naomi awoke. She sat up slowly and wiped away the sweat from her brow and left her hand hanging there, closing her eyes. She had a horrible headache and didn't know why. She looked to her side to see Nathifa sound asleep. Naomi smiled an almost unnoticeable smile and stood up to walk out into the cave. It was very dark since the sun had yet to come up. She took a nice long stretch and walked around to wake her body. Naomi began to start the fire and grabbed the different ingredients for stew.

Unfortunately, she saw they were extremely low on supplies. Naomi sighed and took the rest of what they had to make the food. Soon, the entire place was filled with a delicious aroma. A couple of people came out, then after that, more came. Finally, everyone was up and eating, except for Nathifa. Naomi stood up and walked over to her own hut to see her sitting and holding a flower that was already dead. She could tell that it was a keep sake; a token of some kind. Naomi sat down silently, allowing Nathifa to do the talking when ready.

"…Is breakfast ready?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Naomi answered simply.

"Okay…"

She made no movement as to stand up and eat. Naomi looked over at her and saw Nathifa had on a small smile on her features with a glow in her eyes.

"He gave this to me on my birthday," Nathifa said suddenly. "And… he gave me this one yesterday."

Nathifa held up the exact looking flower that was freshly picked and still looked beautiful.

"Does he give you the same flower every year?"

"Yes. The same one. It's something he does specially for me. It was always the one thing I looked forward to every year. I would always save the one from the previous year and wait till I got a new one. Do you think he put any kind of love into this gift for me like you said Anya did? Or does he just give these things to me to make me feel better…?"

"…I don't know. It's hard to tell with him."

"I bet if he gave you flowers, they would be far more beautiful than this little thing…"

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh no. I love it and I love him. But… let's face it. He only gives it to me and visualizes me as only a child. It isn't fair," Nathifa sighed.

"I am afraid many things in life prove to be unfair…" Naomi shook her head.

"But this is… cruel."

"Well… I think you should at least try to get him to like you. Show him how truly mature and wise you are. But please, don't be anyone other than yourself. Do not change and live your life as a lie only to receive what you want or need. If he does not care for you as you are, then I am afraid that he simply just does not deserve you. You are just too good for him. He is only lowering himself to the point of no return by chasing after me for I am worth nothing."

"That's not true," Nathifa was about to argue.

They both sat up straight when they heard a noise near them. They turned to see none other than the four boys, who would to well to stop meddling. Nathifa stared up in utter shock and horror.

"Disebek, Denger, Joseph, Bakura, what are- what are you doing here?" Nathifa asked in fear.

"How dare you," Naomi stood up angrily and glared at them.

"Hey, you're all right," Joseph assured.

"Yes, Nathifa. Your fine secret is safe with us. But be sure to have a better ear out next time in case someone you don't want to hear finds out," Denger implied about Pentaware.

"Hmm… Pentaware. Hey, he's not that bad," Bakura thought about it.

"Oh really… Just yesterday, you were telling me he was simply a boy. A child in a man's body incapable to be trusted and unable to protect," Naomi rolled her eyes.

Bakura glared at her smirking face.

"How dare you say that?! I ought to kill you right where you stand!" Nathifa stood up angrily.

"Oh? Defending him are we?" Bakura mocked.

"Yes, I am! He is none of those things! He is strong, loyal, kind, and more mature than any of you could ever hope to be!"

"He sounds wonderful for you," Bakura smirked.

Naomi noticed Bakura looking over at her, but she turned away from him.

"Well," Joseph started, "looks like we got to get these two hooked up."

"Yeah, but that won't be too hard of a challenge. All we got to do is make him get his perverted eyes off of Naomi and onto our little innocent-"

Naomi's glare shut up Disebek.

"That's an easy feat. We just get her some new clothes and make up and doll her up. It's simple. I'm almost positive she's got a nice form underneath all those clothes," Bakura suggested.

"How dare you? Keep your thoughts in order and your tongue in line!" Naomi glared at him.

"All right, all right. I just think it will be easy," Bakura shrugged.

"I only insist that I keep my shawl," Nathifa said. "Anya made it for me. It is the last thing I have to remember her by."

"I am sure that can be arranged," Naomi smiled. "Anyway, we need supplies. I used the last one this morning for breakfast, so perhaps I'll take you shopping."

Her eyes widened.

"Wow! Shopping? I have never done that before!" Nathifa stated excitedly. "…Can I still be myself? Do I have to change?"

"Oh no. You need not to change. Not one bit. I have already said that. Now, we will pick out something that is complimenting to your curves. I think we need to get you a proper bath as well. You have earned such a treatment."

Her eyes went into a daze as thought she was dreaming.

"Will you do it, too? You know, get an outfit, get you hair and makeup done and take a real bath?"

"I… uh… I'm afraid I won't be," Naomi shook her head.

"Why not?" Nathifa wondered.

"Well, I'm not worth it to throw away money on something like that. For you, well, it's well worth the spend."

"Shut you mouth," Denger suddenly spoke angrily.

Naomi jumped slightly with her eyes widened to see them all with angry looks on their faces.

"I can't believe you would even think of yourself that low! Let alone even think it!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Yeah! You deserve that and a lot more! I'm sure we all agree!" Disebek added.

"Besides, you need it. We all got our relief that night. Why can't you?" Bakura shrugged.

Naomi arched a brow.

"So you call screwing a whore, relief, huh?"

They all shifted uneasily, but Bakura only smirked.

"You're changing the subject."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. We were talking about you."

"…But in reality, I don't really need such things. Besides, the plan is to get Pentaware to look at Nathifa. Don't you think I would kind of damage the cause if I, too, got dressed in a nice outfit and took a proper bath with some makeup since Pentaware likes me that much? I don't think so. I have to look out for her first," Naomi stood her ground.

They all sighed with disappointment.

"Well, when are we leaving?" Nathifa asked.

"I think I'll take you. The rest will stay here, if you three don't mind," Bakura spoke up.

"How about I go, too?" Disebek smirked. "That way, when Nathifa's done, I'll ride back with her along with some of the supplies for dinner. While you two get the rest and maybe… stay there for the night."

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I don't think so," she disagreed.

"Why not?" Denger asked.

"Because… Because I said so!"

"Oh, Naomi? You're getting rather uptight. Is there more to this than what meets the eye?" Joseph smiled innocently.

"NO!" Bakura exclaimed first. "…Of course not! There isn't. No way we could ever possibly… you know."

"Besides! We don't have the money to-"

Naomi was interrupted by the three of them each holding out small bags of gold.

"I think this will cover the shopping supplies and a room or two for three nights," Denger grinned.

"I won't do it," Naomi glared.

"Oh yes you will. Because if you don't, we'll tell everyone else about our little 'suspicions' here," Disebek smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," Bakura glared threateningly.

"Oh, we would. We might even go as far as telling the boys on how you got her drunk and the way she was acting," Joseph persisted.

(For the part about getting drunk, I'm sure you're confused. Well that's because the story where Naomi got drunk was cut off. I actually don't remember what happened, so can't really help you there. Sorry).

"You will regret this… Have no doubt," Naomi felt backed up into a corner.

She snatched the bags from their hands and stalked out along with Bakura. They all just ruined whatever joy she might have experienced that day, but it was already announced to all the men that the four of them: Disebek, Bakura, Naomi, and Nathifa, were heading out. Each of them mounted up on their horses and rode off. It felt sort of nice, though, being out again. Naomi had forced her pets to stay behind, and as usual, they were disappointed, but obeyed.

Nothing was said during the ride, but when they arrived, each put up their hoods to shield their faces. Disebek explained to Nathifa that they needed to keep their identities a secret. She understood and they continued in secret to a few shops and workshops. They took her measurements and she picked out the colors, which went very well with the green shawl Anya made her. The dress went up around her neck and showed her entire back. A small, silver chain was wrapped around her waist and the material was deep blue. Naomi also got her a thin, silver bracelet and a necklace with a charm that opened up.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Nathifa wondered.

"Well, I thought you could take out that little flower and save it in there every year," Naomi smiled.

Her eyes sparkled happily and did as instructed. The seamstresses said they would be a while, a few hours, before they finished. Naomi nodded and paid them. They left and Naomi took Nathifa to the baths. She took a while four hours to finish everything and by then, it was nearly sunset. However, when Nathifa came out, she looked absolutely beautiful. The kohl they put on her eyes made the once bright, brown eyes into beautiful, dark pools. Her lips were also lined with black and her hair was brushed, so not a strand was out of place.

Nathifa seemed to glow because of how clean she was. Her scene smelt like a deep, dark vanilla. When she put on her dress, her dark tan was beautifully accented by the sunset. Her dress looked like it was meant for dancing, but also had a feel of work to it. Naomi smiled and took her outside to where the two men stood waiting. When they came out, Bakura's eyes slightly widened and Disebek's jaw dropped. Naomi chuckled and Nathifa blushed a bright red. Disebek helped her back onto her horse.

"Well, I must say, if they can make this little innocent girl turn into someone like this, any guy would be crazy to refuse her! Makes me wonder what they can do for you, Naomi," Disebek smiled.

Naomi arched her brow and watched as they rode away. Bakura and Naomi both turned to look at each other.

"So, should we get the supplies now, or wait until morning?" he asked.

"We'll wait until morning. Everything will be closing by now," she decided.

Bakura nodded. "And the rooms will fill up fast."

"Are we too late?" Naomi's eyes widened a bit.

"No, but we do have to hurry. It won't take much longer."

"All right."

They both turned around and began their search. Unfortunately, it was just as Bakura said; every place was full. Naomi thought all hope was lost until he took her to the back streets and entered inside the liveliest place. Their things were being thrown around, windows were being shatter, and there were a lot of noise. Naomi looked at Bakura as if to say, "You must be joking!" But Bakura only smirked and walked in. Naomi followed and had a hard time keeping up since she was so small. But Bakura reached in and grabbed her from in between two guys. It was so loud that he resorted to screaming.

"KEEP UP, DAMN IT! I'M NOT YOUR BABYSITTER!"

Naomi merely glared, but did as she was told. They both soon arrived at the front desk.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I WOULDN'T SUPPOSE YOU HAD ANY ROOMS LEFT!" he shouted.

The woman at the front desk, who wore an extremely skimpy attire, smirked at him.

"WELL, SEXY. YOU'RE IN LUCK. WE'VE GOT ONE ROOM LEFT!"

Naomi was too busy being angry at her that she didn't reject in time. Bakura took it. Reluctantly, but took it none the less. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd and up the stairs. As they reached the room, Naomi sighed, thanking that the loud noise was finally dimmed. Bakura had already taken off his cloak before he even entered, but she finally revealed her identity to the confinements of the room.

Naomi sat down and tried to rest, but the noise downstairs just got louder and more annoying. Bakura didn't seem bothered by it as he took off his shirt and sprawled out on the bed. Naomi blinked and couldn't help but blush at the sight of his form. She realized her mind was already beginning to wander into dangerous territories. She shook her head and went over to the balcony.

"I'm going out for a while. At least until the noise dies down," she informed Bakura.

"Oh, whatever. I don't care. At least I'll be on my own for the night. It's always like this," he shrugged.

"Then… I'll come back in a while."

Bakura didn't respond. Naomi took a glimpse of him as he sat up. But she climbed out and jumped to the ground. She wasn't entering through the front, that's for certain. Naomi sighed once again and looked around before silently walking aimlessly through the streets. It began to get cold and there was only a small silver of the moon. Yet, there were many stars. The streets were well lit with torches and in every house seemed to have already welcomed sleep. Naomi was also beginning to feel tired and headed back. She climbed up the wall and heard noises coming from her room. As soon as she was on the balcony, without warning, Naomi froze. Not understanding why, a silent tear ran down her cheek.

She saw Bakura on top of the woman at the front desk. She wasn't sure if he noticed her, but he didn't seem to since he collapsed on top of the woman, signifying that he was finished. Naomi stepped back slowly until she reached the edge and turned her back, crouching down on the balcony, ready to jump off onto the ground. But despite herself, she looked back only to see that Bakura had looked up with widened eyes. He had easily made out who she was and a look of anger rose on his features. Thankfully, thanks to her cloak, he saw nothing of the stream of her tear.

Bakura turned to the woman.

"You best get out."

"But why?" she whined.

"Because I said!" he snapped back and glared at her.

She gazed up at him in fear and quickly ran out, covering herself as best as she could with her clothes. Naomi looked back down at the ground and was ready to jump off, but she didn't expect Bakura to grab her arm and pull her with a grip that made her want to yelp in pain. He threw her into the room and glared, crouching down in front of her with the sheets wrapped around his waist.

"Well, I never expected you back so early. How long did you watch? Did you get a nice show?" he hissed.

Anger sprung up inside her. Naomi felt overwhelmed by something. She couldn't explain it, but without warning, she slapped him.

"I did not mean to walk in on you and that bitch. When I saw, I left, but not quick enough, apparently," she spoke angrily.

Bakura's face stayed turned to the side and his cheeks began to turn red. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well then, getting angry, I see."

"Oh, you have no fucking idea. How dare you… How dare you?!"

"How dare I what?"

He stood up and looked down on her.

"What would you care if I slept with her? Or her daughter? Or maybe a girl I saw walking out of a restaurant? Or passing as we walked through the streets?"

Naomi remained silent and continued to glare up at him in anger.

"See? Now that you look at it, there's nothing to be getting upset about."

Naomi still stayed silent. She turned her head to the side, not knowing what to say at all. Yet, she felt the need to say something. But she was unsure of herself. Naomi stood up and stared at the floor. She didn't understand why, but tears continued to stream down her hidden face.

"I… I really don't know why I care…" Naomi whispered quietly, but Bakura could still hear her.

Naomi looked up at him.

"I… I just know I do."

Bakura's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. Naomi shook her head and began to walk away.

"I don't know why. I just don't," she hid the fact that her voice was beginning to crack.

She was scared. Scared that she really did care for him. Scared that she, dare we say? Scared that she loved him. She knew it… She really did, and she didn't like it one bit. It was never what she wanted. Naomi was about to jump off the balcony again, but Bakura grabbed her in mid air and pulled her in. he threw her up against the wall and pressed her there. He ripped opened her hood to reveal her tearstained cheeks. His eyes were filled with utter shock. Nothing else was there. Naomi had indeed taken him by surprise; he never expected this.

"Will it become routinely to pull me back into the room?" Naomi tried to smile jokingly through her tears, but it didn't help at all.

Bakura stared at her.

"You must think, Naomi. Think this through! You do not care! You don't! Say it! Say you don't care!"

"But if I did, I would be lying…" Naomi lowered her head. "And you made me promise never to lie to you again…"

His arms fell to his sides. Naomi fell to the floor and each was looking to the side.

"I swore I would never fall in love again. Not ever. But after seeing you there with that woman… I realized that I had already done it… I broke that promise. The first I've ever broken. I don't even understand how it happened. I don't understand it at all. I never wanted to fall in love with anyone. I wanted to continue hating. If you hate everyone, you can't get hurt.

"You don't have to worry if someone will stay true. Not to worry about walking in on the only one you have loved, sleeping with a woman who has probably given herself to thousands of men! I was right… love only brings pain. Love only hurts. There's never anyway out of it. If you open up that way, you're just begging to be killed. But… it's not like I asked for it. I never wanted any of it…"

Tears flowed faster than ever down her cheeks. She brought up her knees to her chest and covered her face with her arms. Bakura walked over to the balcony as the silk draped blew in. He leaned against the frame, arms folded and stayed silent, listening to Naomi's sniffles and in her curled up form in the distance, shaking in pain and fear. Naomi finally forced herself to stop.

"I suppose… you won't ever talk to me again. You don't want to ever stay in one place for too long. You're too free for that. Besides, I would just be an extra weight. Too much to carry or to worry about. You wouldn't want that… I suppose you'll be gone in the morning. It's just the way you are. I'm acting like a problem and you'll find the quickest way out of it. Maybe you'll kill me," Naomi thought out loud. "I would appreciate that; dying. It goes to show you how weak I am to allow someone so close to me. I really am nothing. I'm worthless. Less than dirt. I have no importance. Not one bit."

Bakura was quickly walking over to her and grabbed her, yanking her up from her limped form.

"Enough! You are none of those things! If you choose to believe such things, that is your problem, but I don't! And neither does anyone else!" he shouted angrily.

"But 'he'always said I wasn't worth it. That I was nothing," Naomi said in a daze, almost as if she was in a trance. "'He' said I would never amount to anything."

"Shut up," Bakura ordered.

He picked her up angrily and laid her on the bed. Naomi was going to roll over and off the bed to walk away, but Bakura pinned her down and glared.

"It isn't true. Whoever told you this was lying. He doesn't know you. He may be from your past, but I know you now and I say you are indeed much more important than anything! You are beautiful and kind! You have ever personality and know when to use which one in the right situation! You are strong and have worked your way up to being on the best band of thieves I have ever seen!"

"…But," Naomi gazed up at him with empty eyes.

"Oh, damn you, woman!" he growled.

Bakura leaned down and slammed his lips against hers, licking at them, begging for entry. Naomi had no idea what was going on, but she found herself parting slowly. Before they were far enough apart, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, searching every corner. He let go of her and used his free hand to touch her face. It suddenly dawned to her. His touch felt as if she could trust it; he was the cloaked figure who visited her so often in the whore house.

Naomi suddenly seemed to have snapped back to her senses and felt his arm snake around her back, pushing her upward to his bare chest. Her hands were the only thing separating their bodies. He slowly pulled away and Naomi's eyes were shut tightly, her breathing heavy. Bakura laid her back down and was about to get up, but she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck as to not let him go. He touched her arm and pulled it away, pushing her gently back down on the bed. He sat beside her, stroking her face until she fell asleep.

Bakura couldn't sleep the entire night and it was near dawn. He looked back down on Naomi's sleeping figure. She was drenched with sweat. Her breathing was uneven, but she made no movements. She merely laid there on her back with one hand above her head and the other resting on her chest. Bakura watched her all night and couldn't seem to pull the events together.

_I despised her. I have for quite some time. I hate the way she is and how she acts. I hate the way she moves and talks. I hate who she is and the fact that I ever met her. But, yet, at the same time, I can't seem to do without her. I need to be by her. I _must _have her. I can't seem to imagine life without her._

_I don't understand these mixed feelings! What is it?! Is it some kind of game?! I hate it. I want it. I want the order restored; the way things were. I want them back! I hate being without them._

"But is order really what I want…?" Bakura looked at the sleeping Naomi. "You once told me that if everything was in order and everything was made known, then there would be no mystery in life and there would be no point in living. But did you really expect this kind of confusion? Or am I just making if confusing? Am I unable to understand, or do I understand so well that I don't want to admit it."

He clutched his hand and stared down at Naomi a while longer. Then, he got dressed and walked out the door without leaving anything to explain where he went.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: this story is Kristin's, not mine. We both do not own Yugioh.

* * *

The sun made its way into Naomi's eyes. She shielded them with her hand and sat up, looking around to see that Bakura was no where in sight. She felt her heart sink, but made no reaction except for laying back down on her side with her back facing the balcony. She felt cold, but not chilly. Inside, Naomi was cold and empty.

"What happened?," Naomi spoke quietly to herself. "He was sleeping with the girl… I walked in, he got angry, and she ran out. He threw me to the floor and yelled. I confessed, he got shocked, and tried to talk me out of it. I can't deny that I wept because I felt weak… I told him I was no lower than dirt, and he got angry and threw me on the bed. Then he…"

Naomi paused and slowly lifted her fingers to her lips. She was slowly recalling everything that happened, and her hand fell limp.

"He kissed me… I can still taste him. He was so sweet. I can still feel him holding me close… I can feel his hand on my cheek. He stayed like that until I fell asleep, but he.."

Naomi looked at the empty side where Bakura had been.

"He left after telling me all those things about being special and strong. After he held me the way he did and kissed me, he still left…"

Naomi could no longer weep; she was now beyond tears. She sat up, walked over to the bathroom searching for something, and grabbed a scented soap bottle. She stuffed that in her pocket as well as ointment and perfumes. Naomi walked out into the balcony and leaned on the edge, supporting herself with her hands. She heard the yelling and arguments in the room below her. She concluded it must have been midday with all the noises again.

_I cannot believe I slept for that long and wept so much last night. Why did I have to walk in at that time? Why did I have to see them? He just had to notice me. Why do I even possess these feelings in the first place? It's not like I ever wanted them. And he sure as hell does not want to put up with it. Well, my life was cursed to begin with. Maybe I would have been better off if I had fallen for Pentaware, who actually would love me back. _Naomi pondered about all this.

_**Who's to say Bakura doesn't love you?**_

Naomi snapped back into reality at the sudden voice. Her eyes became dull again after realizing who it was.

"Oh… It's you again," she mumbled.

_**Yes, it is. **_The voice replied in a singsong tone. _**Well? Answer my question. Are you sure Bakura doesn't love you as you love him?**_

"Is it not obvious? He's gone," she replied.

_**Ah, but are you sure he really left? Or maybe he went out to collect supplies?**_

Naomi's eyes widened slightly, but it narrowed.

"Are you trying to get my hopes up? They will only be crushed again."

_**No. I'm just saying you can't be sure on anything.**_

"But he doesn't care. He even said so," Naomi argued.

_**Yes, at one time. But like you, maybe he has only just realized. **_she persisted.

"Bakura never cared, and never will."

_**The kiss was quite a contradiction to his word. **_The voice slightly teased.

"It was just like any kiss. He has given it to dozens of women. Hell, he was kissing that girl last night, and doing a whole lot more, too!"

_**I know you felt it. That small feeling of love coming from that kiss. You felt it; I know you did.**_

"I would like to believe you, right now. But I cannot allow myself to hope for such things and it ends up not happening," Naomi was finally getting irritated.

_**You're right. Don't let your hopes rise too far, **_the voice sighed. _**But don't give up as well.**_

"…I won't…" Naomi uttered.

_**So what are you going to do? **_she asked slyly.

"I'll.. Wait here until dusk to see if he comes back. If he doesn't, I'll stay here the night and collect supplies tomorrow. Is that right? Is that what I should do?" Naomi sighed.

There was no answer. She had left her to answer that for herself. Naomi smiled faintly.

"…I'll wait. I'll wait for you," Naomi whispered to herself.

Naomi did wait. And she was bored out of her mind. She waited, but he never came back. It was getting dark again, and Naomi looked outside to watch the last color of the sunset melt away, allowing the stars to come out. Naomi stood up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom, dipping her hands in a small water dish. She scooped some of the water and splashed it in her face. Taking off her cape and outfit, she replaced them by putting on a white linen gown.

It was made of thin, clingy material and was tight from the waist up. The oval neckline was also tight, which clung near her neck. The sleeves looked as if it had been cut, so it hung by her shoulders loosely. The bottom of the linen touched the floor, but she was still able to move around. Naomi undid and brushed her hair for about the thirtieth time that day, and redid her hair style. She glanced at the mirror.

"Well, this is a bit too formal for me, but I need something new for bed…" she shrugged.

She washed her old outfit and hung it to dry. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw the torches had gone out, and the fire had died. However, Naomi did not mind. The moonlight was enough. There was also a small candle on the stand next to her. Naomi laid on the bed for some time, but she could not fall asleep. She quietly sung a lullaby to herself. Soon, she closed her eyes and once again, dreamed the same horrible dream like she had every night.

While Naomi slept, Bakura snuck up onto the balcony with bags in his hand. He placed them on the floor in the corner, and stayed silent since he knew Naomi was sleeping. As he took off his jacket (Yeah, he's stripping just for you fans, huh?), Bakura crawled in the bed next to her sleeping form. Naomi never stirred. He laid there, listening to her quiver in fear from her nightmares. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her as Naomi's back was facing him. Bakura smirked at the sight of Naomi's outfit, and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

As he looked down at her, he could not bring himself to touch her. (Pfft. Not yet, if you know what I mean). Naomi eventually rolled over, her face finally facing his direction. He watched as every once in a while, her peaceful face would seem to fight the urge to wake up, forcing herself to sleep again. He smirked again, and laid back down, falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

Naomi's eyes slowly opened, feeling as if she was laying on something. Her hand was wrapped around it, too. As her vision cleared, she could not help but softly smile. It was Bakura. She was laying on his chest, her arm lazily laying up his stomach. One of his arms held her around her shoulders, while the other lay at his side. Naomi looked closer to see Bakura was still sleeping, and the sun had yet to spread its light fully across the sky.

_He came back. He came back… _were her only thoughts as she continued to stare at his face.

His face held no anger, and did not have its usual arrogance. His face actually seemed at peace, as if nothing in the world was a bother to him. Naomi laid her head down on his chest once more, and listened to his steady heart beat. There was a sudden change in his breathing.

"I didn't get everything," he suddenly spoke. "We need to go out and get the rest of the supplies."

(How did he know she was awake!?).

"All right," she sat up.

It was never really her style to make a morning mushy and lovey-dovey in the first place. She was just at ease to know he was still there. She went over to her clothes only to feel that they were still damp, but her cape was completely dry. She did not mind; she put back on her normal clothes either way. Naomi fastened her knives on her thighs, and placed her sword on her back, hidden in her cape. She did not bother with her hair. After washing her face, she opened the door to see Bakura swing his jacket back on. He looked up to see her.

"That was quick," he smirked.

"Did you expect it to take hours?"

"No, but you were faster than me."

"I suppose. But it's not as if you got out of bed quickly yourself," she playfully answered.

Bakura and Naomi both exited the room. She noticed he had grabbed two bags from the corner, and hauled them over his shoulder. They made their way down and noticed it was not full of people fighting. However, everyone was still chatting very loudly, trying to be heard over other people. Naomi had been walking behind Bakura, until she saw the girl from the other night, prancing up to him with a big smile. Naomi immediately cut in front of Bakura, and took out her knife, placing it near the girl's neck. Everyone suddenly went silent as they watched Naomi and the girl, who was full of fear.

"I am fine about what had happened that night… It is in the past. However… make one more step toward him, and you will be dead before we can call for a fair fight. Understood?" Naomi said in a deadly, yet calm voice.

The girl fearfully nodded, and stepped away. Naomi walked out as if nothing had happened, and went toward her horse. She saw Bakura smirking as he attached the bags onto his own horse before mounting on it.

"Well, that was interesting," he continued smirking.

"I think you would have found it far more entertaining to see the actual fight," Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you're right. Having two women fight over me? What a sight."

"Oh? And how often has that happened?"

"Once, or twice. Not often," he smirked.

"I see," she answered.

Naomi nudged her horse, and rode off toward the streets with Bakura. The streets were busy, so it had been difficult to find everything. Fortunately, they finished by noon, and were already on the outskirts of the city. Naomi lowered her cloak.

"I hate this time of day," she sighed tiredly.

"Why?"

"Because there's never room to walk, or breathe."

"Indeed. However, it's the only time to get everything. It all closes as the sun goes down."

"It still doesn't change the fact that it's uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't. It's also harder to keep your identity a secret considering people can easily be close enough to see who's under these cloaks," Bakura agreed.

"Only for you. No one has seen my face."

"Let us hope they don't. Otherwise, you'll be caught on the very same day, or the next. Your face will be plastered on every wall across all of Egypt. You would be caught before you know it."

"Hn. You underestimate me," Naomi slightly smirked.

"I don't know if I would call it that," he smirked. "I know you're well equipped with many skills. However, when you see an enemy from your past, you have the tendency to go overboard, and wish them to be punished gruesomely. They would see you for sure because you would reveal yourself in an instant just to make the death more memorable."

Bakura dropped his smirk and continued.

"I also have heard Percious had put together a little band of guards to come after me. All you need is one slip up, and he'll know you're back."

"He's actually that foolish? To put together a band of guards to come after you, the one he betrayed? He must know how infuriated you are. He couldn't possibly think you would allow his actions to go unpunished, yet he makes it so much easier for you by coming to you instead."

To think Naomi thought Percious was just a little smarter than that.

"He thinks because he took out so many of my men, if not all of them, that I am weakened. He believes that it would be the perfect time to attack. There's no other reason as to why he would be so foolish."

"Indeed. He is extremely foolish. He has been marked as the walking dead in my book," she glared at the air.

"Well, I intend to make sure that he will never walk again. I assure you," Bakura's voice hardened.

Naomi saw that his grip had tightened on the reigns of the horse, and his eyes were narrowed and full of anger. She turned back to the horizon to see that the sun was almost set, and the sky was lit with its fiery colors.

"It seems that time has escaped our grasp," she changed the subject. "It's nearly night, and we're nowhere near the hideout."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to find a place to stay for the night," he smirked.

"I suppose so," she nodded. "I think it would be nice. Tonight is the full moon, and the stars will be plentiful. I would enjoy sleeping under them."

"I think I know where we can stay."

"Well then, lead the way."

Bakura took off, and Naomi hurried behind him, following him through the desert. The sun was set by the time they arrived, and the sand had turned into a sea of white crystals by the moonlight. It was a rather large area. It was, in fact, an oasis with many trees. Toward the center was a large pond full of clear, beautiful water with rocks surrounding it. Naomi smiled as she dismounted her horse. She grabbed the reigns of her horse, and followed Bakura until he led them to a small clearing. It was a way away from the water. Naomi built the fire, while Bakura set up the beds.

After she finished with that, she walked back over to the horses, and pulled out loaves of bread and some meat. Naomi headed back over to Bakura, and sat down next to him, but not too close as to make them both feel uncomfortable. She stuck the piece of meat on a stick and placed it over the fire. She broke the bread in half, and gave one half to Bakura, keeping the other for herself. Bakura smirked and took the bread from her hand and took a bite out of it. Naomi smiled and began to eat it herself.

"So, did you hear anything of any use while we were out?" Bakura finally spoke.

"No. I had my ears out, but nothing was really important," Naomi shook her head. "Well… except for one thing, but it's more important to me than you."

"Oh? What is it?" he was curious.

"The Pharaoh's throwing his birthday celebration in about three months from now."

"I see. And why is it important to you that this is occurring?"

"I can't tell you why," she hesitantly answered.

"Why?" he persisted.

"Because I never wish to tell anyone. All I can say is that a long time ago, I made a vow. And it involves our little Pharaoh along with the rest of his family. And I intend to keep it…" her eyes narrowed.

"I see. So you have a past with the Pharaoh."

"No; his father. But he will just have to do."

"Well I, too, have a past with his family. This news is very interesting, and I'm surprised this news didn't reach my ears. Where did you hear it?"

"It was when you were negotiating the prices for the herbs. I heard two men talking about it. I don't doubt it's the truth, either. I think it will be announced soon."

"And why is this information undoubtedly true?"

"Because," Naomi looked over at Bakura, "the men were the Pharaoh's guards."

Bakura arched his brow.

"So he was there," he smirked.

"After you told me that he was searching for you, I had no doubt about it."

"But it's just as well we didn't run into him. I would really like to give him a proper death," he glowered at the ground.

Naomi sighed and laid back on the sand. She stared up at the moon, which was round and beautiful. The stars hung delicately around its borders, and it shared its light and beauty with those who looked up at it. Bakura reached over and grabbed a piece of meat. She smelled it, and knew it was done.

Naomi sat up as Bakura handed her the piece of meat. She smiled, took and piece, and held it near his mouth. He arched a brow, but then smirked and allowed her to feed him. This continued until Bakura decided to feed her back. She smiled again and opened her mouth, letting the piece fall inside. They both continued sharing, until Naomi finally shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't eat anything more," she said.

Bakura nodded and set the stake into the ground. He stood up and stomped the fire out.

"I think it's time we went to sleep. If we aren't back by morning, they'll begin to worry."

Naomi smiled and nodded, walking over to their beds. She noticed that Bakura had only made one large one instead of two. She smiled and shook her head, taking off her cloak, and crawled onto it. He did the same. She could not help herself from laying on his chest, placing her hand softly slightly away from his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It amazes me how you being so small can be so strong and can bring men to their feet. You can throw them away from you, cut off their limbs, and pierce all the way through his flesh with ease. You're strong, yet small and gentle in every aspect. I can hardly understand any of it.

"I never really thought about it, but all I can say is when I'm fighting in battles, I'm so caught up in them that I don't seem to think about my limits. All I do is think about how I will kill them. It's only when my mind wanders to other things that my weakness truly catches up with me."

"Like fear."

"Yes… But I've found a way to block out my fears."

"But you haven't found a way to block out your nightmares," Bakura reminded.

"No. I don't think I ever will," Naomi sighed.

"Why not?"

"My nightmares are my past, and it is its way of haunting me by attacking my sub consciousness."

"What if you replace the horrors of your past with new, safe memories filled with happiness. Would it work then?" Bakura wondered.

"I… don't know," Naomi thought about it. "I only recently discovered happiness. I don't know if they'll be gone, but it would be wonderful if they did leave. If I could have a night of peace… I dread to fall asleep… I fear the visions of my past more than most. What makes them so frightening is that there is that I don't know how to defeat it."

"There is always a way to defeat things. Everything as a weakness."

Naomi moved her head to look up at Bakura's eyes. His eyes were directed to the sky, his face serene. Naomi pushed herself up a bit further causing him to direct his attention back to her. She placed her hand on his cheek, tracing the scar with her fingers. Bakura gently took her hand and led her fingers to his lips before pressing her hand against his cheek, holding it in place. Naomi smiled, leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips, and laid back down.

The rest of the while was spend in silence. She felt the change in Bakura's breathing as he finally fell asleep. Naomi slowly sat up and gently placed his arms at his side to stand up, smiling at his sleeping form. She quietly giggled at his position. It was as if he was standing straight with one arm at his side and the other over his heart like he was pledging an oath. Naomi grabbed her cloak, walking away through the trees out into the open area where the lake reflected the majesty of the moon. She smiled, letting her cloak drop to the floor, and proceeded in taking off her outfit.

Grabbing the bottle of soap, she ventured inside the warm water until she was waist high. Naomi held the soap in the air, letting her whole body submerge into the water. As she rose back up, she used the shampoo to wash herself, then rinsing off. Afterwards, Naomi swam around blissfully. She stopped and turned around after hearing a sudden movement behind her only to see Bakura standing there staring. Naomi merely stared back, neither smiling, nor upset.

He walked into the water regardless of her being uncomfortable or not, still fully dressed. He pulled her toward him into an embrace, placing his lips against hers in a soft, passionate kiss. Bakura leaned his head down to crevice Naomi's neck, taking both her arms to wrap around his neck, then gently placed his hands on her waist. They both stayed still until Bakura broke the silence.

"I am truly intrigued by you, Naomi," he whispered in her ear. "I don't even know what I feel. All I know is that I need you."

Naomi smiled at his words as he continued.

"You under the moonlight made my heart beat faster than ever before. My arms ache to be around you, and I long for the taste of your sweet lips. I don't understand it, or how it happened, but it did. And I would have it no other way."

Naomi tightened her arms around his neck as he fully wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. There were no questions, or hate, or fear. There was only him and her in a paradise with the newly discovered feeling they both shared. The feeling of love.

(I found that a bit cheesy, but all you romantics must love it. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me re-editing all this. A warning that I may become lazier in the future, but I won't quit on this story, so… ahaha… thanks for reading).


End file.
